


Alec and Magnus' Budding Romance (In More Dimensions Than One)

by BlackHeartBlonde



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Angst, Canon Divergence, Canon up to 1x11, Canonical Character Death, Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, alec and magnus work out their feelings, alec and magnus' budding romance, alt alec is gay af, expansion on world explored in ep 10, reworks the last few episodes as though the alec's had switched places, switches from au to realverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHeartBlonde/pseuds/BlackHeartBlonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange after effect of Magnus examining the portal in the Seelie Glade spells trouble when Alec visits Magnus to ask if he can be Isabelle's defense attorney. This world's Alec gets sent to the alternate dimension and that dimension's Alec appears on Magnus' couch. Neither of the Alec's are amused by this. That appears to be one of the only things they have in common. That and feelings for Magnus.</p><p>How would everyone react if the Alec's switched places by accident?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Any Alec He Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Due to my overwhelming feelings about Malec after 1x12 and this idea not leaving me alone I had to begin writing it. This is my first time writing Malec. I have read all of the books but I suppose most of the canon will be from the TV show as this is a Malec fic meant to show the dynamic if the alt!Malec's met each other. Also explores the other dimensions other versions of their characters and has this dimensions reactions to alt!Alec. A continuation of a small fic I wrote after 1x10 aired called The Course of True Love (And Alternate Universes). Also this fic is half romance-half comedy. If I made you laugh I succeeded :D

Magnus stepped out of the purple portal, dusting himself off after his hard day’s work. He’d worn a suit in a magnificent shade of purple to the Seelie Glade that day. He’d chosen it because, well of course he looked amazing in it, but also for the fact that it served as a sort of suit of armour. It was the Seelie Queen who he’d been working for and he wasn’t particularly fond of people who couldn’t lie. Magnus was many things but he’d always been honest to himself and others. He was sometimes indirect with his desires, but he made sure you still knew what he meant. The purple suit was like armour because it made him actually feel like the person he liked to portray. The aloof, powerful, enigmatic High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, 800 years old and could most likely kill you with a blink of an eye. But he couldn’t feel any less like that than at that particular moment. 

His day had not been great because the Seelie Queen had commissioned him to examine a portal the Seelie’s guarded in their realm. He’d been intrigued by the portal once it had been summoned by one of their Knights - Meaty Horn, or was it Measly Born – oh no wait, Meliorn was most likely his name. Although Magnus wasn’t exactly surprised he didn’t remember the Seelie’s name. Meliorn had looked thoroughly uncomfortable the entire time and kept side glancing at the Seelie Queen every five seconds as though he was hiding a very large secret. Which, come to think of it, he might have been.

The Queen believed someone had tampered with the portal. It had seemed an easy enough job to Magnus in theory. Wave his fingers around, do a little magic to determine if any Warlock or Demonic creatures had done anything to the portal. Except that the Seelie Queen wouldn’t tell him where the portal went to. Apparently, it was a top-secret, absolutely no Warlock, Werewolf, Vampire, Shadowhunter or Mundane kind of secret. 

Being withheld information about the jobs he was being paid to do always, without fail, made Magnus loathe the jobs he was being paid to do. But it was no use thinking of that now. Magnus needed alcohol.

As he finished dusting himself off he thought he noticed something around his hands like a sort of shimmering. But even as he looked the shimmer disappeared. Concluding that he was imagining things because he’d had a hard, trying day dealing with the Seelie Queen, he convinced himself it was nothing. 

Magnus walked over to his minibar and poured himself a drink. He lifted the glass to his lips and enjoyed the familiar taste of alcohol. But as he lowered his glass, he saw the shimmer again. It was blue, no orange or was it both?

Just as Magnus crinkled his eyebrows in confusion at the odd sight there was a curt knock on his apartment door. Flinging his hands around rapidly wondering what the hell he was supposed to do about a glowing hand when there was a visitor at the door made him not notice that the shimmer had disappeared. He heard the knock again, then rapidly looked down at his hand and saw that it seemed normal enough for now. Magnus then rushed over to the door in relief but that emotion was drowned out with annoyance. If this was a client or anyone else he didn’t really feel like seeing after the day he’d had they were in for a really bad time. Keeping the hand that had been shimmering behind his back just in case, Magnus opened the door.

His eyes widened as he involuntarily looked the visitor up and down with slight contempt. Did Alexander Lightwood fit into the category of people he didn’t really feel like seeing? He withheld judgement momentarily while he appraised Alec.

The Shadowhunter had at this moment, an unreadable expression on his face. His chest was rising and falling heavily but Magnus could not fathom as to the reason why.  
Before Alec could say anything, Magnus wanted to make his position known. Magnus was pissed off at Alexander. He was getting married.

“Is there something I can help you with Alec, because I have not had the nicest day and there isn’t really much we have to talk about.” Magnus snapped.

Alec, Magnus saw, attempted to show no reaction to that comment. However, through what Magnus had dubbed “Alec and Magnus’ Budding Romance”, he had begun to recognize at least some of the boy’s emotions and the ways they played on his face. He therefore noticed the tiniest narrowing of Alec’s eyes which expressed his offense to the comment. If Magnus hadn’t begun to notice these tiny details, Alexander would have remained entirely a mystery. 

However, Magnus had to admit that maybe Alec really was a mystery after all. It wasn’t like Magnus could fathom why he was marrying a girl he clearly did not like, let alone love due to the situation of his very much closeted homosexuality. But Magnus put these thoughts to one side. He wanted this conversation over. Now.

“I’m sorry. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important.” Alec began, his voice carefully controlled. “My sister is on trial and she needs an attorney.”

Magnus tried to keep the venom out of his voice. Tried being the operative word. “And you thought I was the person to come to?”

Alec looked uncomfortable and shifted in place in the doorway. “I wouldn’t be here at all if Izzy hadn’t asked me to ask you.”

Magnus’ eyes betrayed him slightly as they widened in hurt. He hated to admit that he was still a bit raw from their conversation that day at the Institute in which Alec had dropped the bombshell that he was marrying the envoy from the Clave and once and for all put a rather large road block in the middle of “Alec and Magnus’ Budding Romance.”

The sudden hurt took him so by surprise that he hadn’t realized Alec was still talking. “… she insisted I come here even though I explained a Downworlder couldn’t possibly defend a Shadowhunter in court.”

“Not necessarily.” Magnus pointed out.

Alec’s eyebrows pulled into confusion - absolutely not adorably Magnus tried to think but he resentfully couldn’t help the slight pull of a smile at the corner of his mouth at the sight.

Looking at the ground in an effort to bring himself back to the matter at hand, Magnus sighed loudly and opened the door wide, showing off the expanse of his apartment to Alec who still stood largely in the door frame. “Why don’t you come inside whilst I try to find evidence that a Downworlder can legally defend a Shadowhunter?” Magnus breathed out in a long drone. He was making it perfectly clear to Alec that he seemed like he wasn’t happy about helping him. Magnus got a little too much satisfaction from the fact that he had the power right now. That’s right. He was what could be termed ‘salty’ about Alec’s engagement.

Alec looked a little wary at the suggestion but then took the offer and walked across the threshold. His expression became more and more uncomfortable the more steps he took into the Warlock’s loft. Magnus almost pitied the sight.

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this. Not after what Alexander had done to him but some feelings it seemed were hard to shake off; a revelation that came to him with a dash of surprise. After all he was a 400 year old warlock. At least for the past 100 years, feelings, especially romantic ones, had become more and more fleeting. Ephemeral and impermanent. 

“Now you occupy yourself and I will attempt to try to understand my filing system.” Magnus said airily, and flicked a hand dramatically towards his couch indicating Alec should sit down.

Alec’s lips pulled up ever so slightly in what Magnus had come to recognize as his way of showing amusement. “You don’t understand your own filing system?”

Magnus cocked his head slightly, held a finger in the air, re-evaluated his statement and began again. “Which I mean to say is I don’t have a filing system so this may be harder than it sounded a minute ago.”

Alec looked like he wanted to say something, probably an outburst of disbelief but Magnus hastily walked around the apartment and waved a ringed hand at Alec in a gesture that clearly expressed the words “Don’t. Say. Anything.”

Magnus got caught up in concentration in front of his small bookcase in his bedroom, trying to remember in which book he might have stuffed the bits of paper he was looking for. It was something he couldn’t even believe he had kept for these past few hundred years. A pile of legislation the dastardly Clave had handed him one time to prove a point when he’d stuck his foot into his mouth and tried to tell a group of high level Shadowhunters that Downworlders were just as special as the half angels. But at the time, the Clave was so stuck on their “Time of Angels” bandwagon that it was beyond them to take any notice to treat Downworlders with any sort of respect.

But Magnus was grateful for the prejudice now. It meant he might be able to help Isabelle with the help of a blinding loop hole. Although he tried not to analyse too hard exactly why it was that he wanted to help Izzy.

He was afraid the reason may be in the next room sitting on his couch.

That thought reminded him he should probably get Alec a drink or something. Or should he? What was the appropriate way to behave when the boy who you had been kind of falling for not-dumps you for an admittedly impressive Shadowhunter envoy?

Magnus decided on simple politeness. He would get Alec a drink. A drink didn’t have to mean anything. Right?

Magnus went back into the main room and glanced at Alec as he went to get him a drink. Although, he made a note not to make it as alcoholic as the time they shared a drink after healing Luke together; a painful memory now. This time he would certainly not add any alcoholic magic Magnus had come to perfect in the last 100 years of wild partying. The boy didn’t seem too experienced in the drinking department and Magnus found himself yet again pushing away distracting thoughts. Thoughts such as how he wished he could spend time getting to know exactly what Alec liked.

Once the drink was poured, Magnus walked cautiously over to Alec. Alec looked up at him, another unreadable expressed adorned his face that even Magnus could not for the life of him decipher (damn this boy and his messed up emotional range.) Alec was looking down with that exact expression at the drink that Magnus was holding out to him.  
He then stared into Magnus’ eyes for a few long seconds and then seemed to determine that he shouldn’t be doing it and jumped in dismay and awkwardly shot out his hand in an attempt to grab the glass. But in his haste to take hold of the glass, Alec overshot and instead grabbed the hand surrounding it.

Magnus gasped at the touch and stared back into Alec’s eyes. Magnus tried as hard as he could to take in all the emotions that this time were plain as day on Alec’s face. There was shock and confusion there but also the hint of something else? Attraction?

Before either of them could do anything and before Alec could move because he was clearly about to take his hand off of the other man’s, Magnus saw his own hand shimmering the same orange and blue from before.

And then with a loud gush of sound and the familiar ring of magic, Alec disappeared in a cloud of blue and orange smoke. 

Magnus stepped back in utter shock, dropping the glass and it shattered onto the wooden floor. But Magnus breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Alec in the same spot when the cloud dissipated. 

“I have no idea what just happened–“ Magnus had begun to say before he stopped in his tracks.

It had taken him a few moments to actually see Alec in front of him and the shock that followed outmatched any of the other emotions he had felt all day.

In front of him was Alec but it most certainly was not any Alec he knew. He looked completely different and was looking up at him with an expression of complete disbelief.

What the hell had happened when he touched Alexander with his shimmering blue and orange hand?

And where the hell had this Alec lookalike come from? Where in the world did the portal in the Seelie Glade go?


	2. How About Right Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Dimension Malec get a little interrupted when the Real Alec finds himself in front of a stunned Magnus.

The Alternate Dimension:

Magnus sighed after he had destroyed the portal taking Clary and the blonde haired boy back to their dimension. He could feel the rush of excitement and adrenaline departing his body, leaving him feeling drained. He had never had a day like this in his entire life, a day in which he had actually used his magic for a matter of real importance. A day in which he could be what he truly was. A warlock. But now he wistfully touched the wall where the portal had been, sad that he would now have to go back to his life as a Mundane.

Heavy with these emotions, Magnus made his way over to the steps that would lead him through the door back into the Institute. The party was still going on but Magnus, even though he had nowhere to be, was not in the mood. Instead, He made his way through the crowd hoping to leave, not really paying attention to where he was going. He couldn’t believe there really were other dimensions. Of course he’d heard whispers amongst Warlocks and fragments of them mentioned in the Book of the White that such a thing might be possible but to actually have it confirmed, to see the alternate Clary and Jace? That was incredible. 

He also realized that would mean there was an Alternate Magnus in that world. He wondered how different he must be in a world in which demons still exist. A world in which his magic came as easily to him as breathing.

Magnus was so deep in thought that as he made his way out of the party he walked straight into the back of someone. He looked up, about to apologize when he saw it was the guy from before. Any apologies he might have said flew right out of his mind as the stranger turned to face him, his eyebrows raised. In the fog that clouded Magnus’ mind when he realized how close he was to the guy, Magnus couldn’t remember his name for a second. It then came back to him with a bolt of excitement. Alec Lightwood.

Alec beamed at him and looked Magnus up and down and Magnus’ heart did a back flip. Was he checking him out? “Hey, where did you run off to?” The taller man asked.

Magnus got lost for a second staring at Alec then realized questions like that usually required an answer. “Um…” He began, his mind racing to come up with an explanation. His brain was not being very much help at that moment, spurting out absurdities. Oh, I had to open a portal so that two people from another dimension could make it back in order to stop an evil man from ruling the world plagued with demons. By the way I’m also a Warlock.

Magnus internally punched himself for the babbling internal monologue. But he couldn’t exactly help it. Alec was insanely good looking. Coming back to himself, Magnus erratically waved his arm behind him. “I just uh… you know… had to find…” he stammered until he was saved the humiliation of continuing to completely embarrass himself when Alec put a ringed finger up to Magnus’ lips. Magnus looked down at the finger in surprise. 

“It’s Ok.” Alec said softly. “You’re back now.”

Magnus’ looked from the finger to Alec’s gorgeous hazel eyes before his lips pulled into a dazed smile. Alec dropped the finger and looked smug, clearly pleased with Magnus’ reaction to him so far. “So are you going to run off again or do I need to ask for your number now?” He asked bluntly, his eyes never leaving Magnus’ face.

Magnus looked stunned for a second and then quickly grabbed his phone and handed it over. His phone was in a plain black, practical phone case that Alec raised his eyebrows at before touching the screen. A picture of Chairman Meow popped up as Magnus’ background image. A nasty looking Church glared behind the other cat.

“You have cats?” Alec asked, smiling. Magnus nodded. “And I thought you couldn’t get any cuter.” Alec replied playfully.

Magnus didn’t say anything in return. He couldn’t. His brain was still kind of fried right now.

Alec, clearly enjoying himself, put his number into Magnus’ phone and pulled his own phone out of his pocket. Magnus’ eyes widened slightly in awe at Alec’s phone case; rainbow colors indicating gay pride. The man was clearly out and proud. As Magnus thought this, Alec was texting himself from Magnus’ phone so he would have his number. 

“There,” Alec said brightly a moment later, handing a gaping Magnus his phone back. “Now I can call you and ask you out.”

Before Magnus could say anything due to being stunned by Alec’s confidence and directness, Magnus' ring tone began to play. Magnus looked down at his phone and saw the lit up screen where it said who was calling. He then actually died a little inside when he saw that Alec had entered his contact name as “Hottie From the Party.” Jesus Christ.

Magnus answered the phone, wondering exactly what Alec was doing. He then looked over at Alec who was eyeing him, his phone to his ear and had a playful smirk pulling at his lips. Alec literally spoke into the phone even though he was only a foot away, his eyes never leaving Magnus’. “So about that date. How about right now?”

Magnus’ mouth opened in disbelief. He actually couldn’t with this. It was so smooth, Magnus was legitimately jealous. “Su-sure.” He stuttered, his heart hammering.

“Not playing so hard to get now are we?” Alec said.

Magnus actually frowned slightly, evaluating. Crap. Maybe he should have played it cool but he hadn’t exactly dated anyone for a long time. Like he said before to Clary, he’d abstained from quite a few things and wasn’t all that experienced in that way anyway. There’d been Camille about 100 years ago but it had just been puppy love and they had both been so nervous around each other that it had ended rather awkwardly with him breaking it off. Camille, who was a vampire but also a sweetheart, hadn’t taken it so well.

“Don’t worry.” Alec said when he saw Magnus’ face fall. He put his hand on Magnus’ lower back and began walking them to the door. Magnus’ skin tingled at the touch. “It doesn’t make you any less dateable.” Alec continued saying.

They made their way out of the Institute and Magnus led Alec to his car, hoping they wouldn’t be stuck in traffic again. Besides, he also didn’t think he’d be able to take it if they had to delay where this date was obviously heading. Magnus felt something in the pit of his stomach at the thought. Thankfully, traffic seemed fine and the car ride hadn’t been awkward at all. Alec had asked him a lot of questions and Magnus had sheepishly admitted he had an advertisement on television playing at the moment about his readings. When they got out of the car and as they walked up to Magnus’s apartment, Alec had grabbed Magnus’ hand and rubbed his thumb along his, eliciting tingles of pleasure through Magnus. He leaned close into Magnus’ ear and said “I don’t need to be able to see the future to know where this date is heading.”

Magnus had almost started making out with him then and there in the middle of the street.

When they got to his apartment door, Magnus fumbled for his key in his pocket. He shot an awkward smile at Alec who still seemed entirely unfazed. Magnus opened the door and let them inside. Alec walked in slowly, appraising the apartment. “Nice place.”

“Thanks.” Magnus said, pulling his jacket from his shoulders and dropping it on the couch next to Church who hissed at him. Bloody cat.

Magnus turned around to see Chairman Meow circulating Alec’s feet. Magnus was about to apologize on behalf of the cat but saw that Alec was cooing delightfully and the Chairman was purring loudly. Magnus’ eyes swelled with happiness. “He – he likes you.” He sputtered.

Alec looked up from the cat. “So I must be a good guy then if your cat approves.”

"A good sign.” Magnus agreed. “Well one cat. Church doesn’t like anyone.”

Alec chuckled at that, glancing at the other cat behind Magnus. “So do you have any drinks?” He asked as Chairman Meow moved away from his legs.

Magnus went a little red in the cheeks. “I don’t actually drink.” He said, worrying about Alec’s reaction. 

But Alec seemed fine with it. “Oh well,” He said. “The alcohol would have just made this seem more like an actual date and less like a hookup.”

Alec paused there, apparently waiting to see Magnus’ reaction. Magnus blinked at him a few times, conflict running through him. He didn’t want this to be just a hookup. Surely there were rules for this sort of thing. Signs from both of them that signaled what exactly was going on here.

But Magnus looked into Alec’s waiting face. It was then that he couldn’t take it anymore. Screw the rules. This guy had unlocked something in him and he’d worry about the consequences later.

Magnus strode forcefully up to Alec, took him by his collar, pulled him in and kissed him full and passionately on the mouth. Alec responded eagerly, lips moving in sync with Magnus, his hands around his waist as though he couldn’t be close enough. Magnus pulled away for a second, nerves getting the best of him for a moment and saw that Alec had chased his lips, clearly wanting more. Alec smiled slightly and that small movement made Magnus regain his confidence. He moved back in for round two.

With the practice round over, the kiss was even more desperate. Alec’s hand had just started reaching to pull off Magnus’ shirt when suddenly he heard a rush of sound and an unfamiliar ringing in the air. Then there was a cloud of orange and blue smoke and Magnus jumped back in horror.

When the smoke cleared he saw something he couldn’t quite believe. In the place of hair gelled down, blazer wearing Alec Lightwood was now a messy haired, tattoo covered, black leather jacket wearing version.

The new Alec almost fell over in his surprise. He looked up and around until his eyes fixed on Magnus. They went wide and his face went white.

“Magnus?” The boy – yes, boy seemed like more of an accurate description of this Alec Lightwood than the confident man who he had just been about to sleep with – said, voice colored in confusion.

And then everything became clear to Magnus and he understood who this boy was.

This was the alternate Alec Lightwood just like the Clary and Jace he had met earlier that night.

This wasn’t good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos on the first chapter. Again any feedback is appreciated! My tumblr is alectheangel.


	3. You Better Start Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Alec and Real Magnus meet and talk. Magnus has to take a few moments.

The Shadow World:

Magnus took in the person who had just unexpectedly arrived on his couch. It was Alec except where floppy hair had been was now carefully styled hair. He even had a cute little curl of dark hair that hung down on his forehead. He was also wearing different clothes; a suit jacket and a nice dress shirt, vastly different than the Shadowhunter gear Alec usually wore. With interest, he noticed that this Alec was slightly out of breath, had red cheeks and his clothes were a bit haphazard.

Alec stood up quickly from the couch, his eyes wide in disbelief. He looked Magnus up and down, taking in the Warlock’s appearance. “Um, what the hell?” He exclaimed.

“What the hell indeed.” Magnus agreed. “Alec Lightwood is your name I presume?”

Alec nodded, shifting uncomfortably on the balls of his feet. He looked down and adjusted his jacket sleeves. He then looked back up at the Warlock who was silently appraising him. “Magnus… what?” Alec began. “You… you look different than you did before.” Indicating Magnus’ hair, sticking up dramatically. “And you’re wearing glitter.”

“Glitter is an essential part of any outfit.” Magnus said defensively, raising a finger before he shook his head trying to clear it. “It seems there are two of us. Or multiple versions of us or something like that.” 

“Multiple versions? And I thought my sister was crazy.” Alec said incredulously. He pushed his hand through his hair in exasperation, messing it up. “No really? What is going on here? A second ago you and I were making out!” 

Before Alec’s words, Magnus had been staring at this Alec’s hair, thinking how in it’s now messed up state that he looked a bit more like his Alec. He certainly liked the way his Alec looked better. But then he chastised his internal thoughts. He wasn’t “his” Alec, Magnus thought quickly. Being engaged, Alexander wasn’t even close to being “his” but these thoughts came to a halt as Magnus actually let Alec’s words sink in. They jolted him out of his reverie. In fact, he felt like he’d been hit by a bus.

“We were making out?!” Magnus almost shouted, eyes widening in shock. He supposed that would explain the breathlessness and redness.

Alec still clearly confused, nodded slowly. Magnus looked away from him. His head was spinning slightly and he felt like he needed to sit down so he did, falling not exactly what you could call gracefully into the single lounge chair. 

His mind was racing at a million miles an hour. What did this mean? If there were other versions of himself and Alec and they had been… his heart did a backflip at the thought… “together”… did that mean there was a chance for him and Alexander?

Whilst Magnus was having his moment, Alec was clearly thinking other things and obviously wasn’t amused by any of this. “Did you drug me?” He asked angrily.

Magnus looked up at that, slightly shocked at the question. “No, you’re not drugged –“

“Are you a psychopath or something?” Alec cut him off. “Maybe we really should have had that date instead of just trying to sleep with each other. Shame on me for always jumping into bed with hot guys I suppose.” He rambled at a fast pace, his hands moving erratically. 

Magnus had a moment again at that. Alec was out. Alec had a lot of sex. Other Magnus and Alec were going to have sex.

He didn’t think there could come a day that he would be jealous of his other self.

“I’m not a psychopath.” Magnus assured Alec. “Or no one has called me that this week at least.” He joked. “I am however a Warlock.”

Alec’s face pulled into confusion and Magnus almost burst out laughing as it was exactly the same expression the real Alec had pulled just before. And it was just as adorable.

“A Warlock?” Alec asked. “That isn’t the least bit funny, Magnus.”

Now it was Magnus’ turn to be confused. “Wait you don’t know about Downworlders?”

“What the hell is a Downworlder? It sounds kinky but maybe not my kind of kinky.”

Magnus said nothing. Alec not knowing about the Shadow World was surprising information but at the same time confirmed his suspicions. The Alec in front of him was from a different dimension and Magnus had finally figured out where the portal in the Seelie Glade went.

He suddenly felt a pang of worry for Alexander.

“Are there demons in your world?” Magnus continued with his questions.

“Demons?” Alec said with raised eyebrows, his tone indicating that that would be a “No.”

“Ok. That’s it.” Alec said, flamboyantly throwing his hands in the air. “I am getting out of here. I must have drunk too much at the party. I’m calling my sister to come pick me up. Maybe she’ll still be there.” And with that Alec began walking towards the door but Magnus stepped in front of him with a flourish.

He held his hands up in front of Alec, attempting to stop him without touching him. “You can’t leave.”

“Oh yes I can. You’re really hot Magnus but when I said I love a challenge this isn’t really what I meant.”

He sidestepped the shorter man and Magnus looked after him in a panic. He couldn’t let him leave. That would be a disaster. 

He then thought of something. “Alec please look at me.” He pleaded and snapped his fingers and a ball of blue flame appeared in his hands.

Alec stopped in front of the door. He turned around and opened his mouth, about to say something else but he froze in place when he saw the blue fire. “How are you doing that?”

“Please Alec, you have to stay here. I’ll explain everything and together we can figure out how to fix this.”

Alec rocked in place, indecision clear on his face until his curiosity about the magic won out. He stepped away from the door, his face going hard. “You better start talking.”

Magnus’ eyes gleamed in satisfaction that he’d managed to convince him to stay. He used magic to clear away the broken glass off the floor and gestured to his drinks table. “Would you care for a drink?”

Alec looked stunned at Magnus’ casual use of magic, his eyes traversing from the spot on the ground where the pieces of glass had just been to Magnus. “You.. you told me you don’t drink.” He said eventually.

Magnus cocked his head, shaking it from side to side slightly. “What is wrong with me in the other dimension?”

Alec smiled at that despite himself, relaxing. “You didn’t even drink the drink I got you at the party. Though I knew I wasn’t finished with you yet.” He said smirking. He put his hands on his waist and watched as Magnus, who was chuckling softly at Alec’s words, walk over to the drinks table and began to pour them drinks. Alec stepped a bit closer and said “You better make mine strong since apparently you can do magic and you said there are two of you. I’m definitely going to need hard liquor for this conversation.”

“There’s also two of you,” Magnus pointed out, starting on the next glass. “and come to think of it, he didn’t really like strong drinks. I wonder what else is different between the two of you.” Magnus pondered and finished pouring and then sidled over to Alec, holding out the glass.

“Better fashion sense?” Alec joked. Magnus smiled. He liked this Alec already.

Alec took the glass and downed the whole thing in one and placed the glass on the table next to him. Magnus looked at him, impressed and a little disconcerted. He really was quite different than Alexander. 

Alec rubbed his hands together and began cheerfully, “So you said you had an explanation for all of this?”

“I shall keep it short. I was at this portal today and I came home and saw my hand shimmering. Then when the other Alec came over and touched me on the hand he was, I assume, transported to your dimension and you ended up here. Do you know anything different?”

Alec’s eyes flicked between Magnus’ trying to process. “No. No I don’t know anything about any of this. God, this is so bizarre.”

They were both silent for a moment, awkwardness falling between them for the first time.

“So… you know me in this world.” Alec said, breaking the silence as he tried to piece things together. “Do you know my sister and brothers too?”

“Yes, actually.” Magnus nodded. “Not your little brother but Isabelle and Jace I know. In fact your sister –“ But Magnus cut off. Did he really want to tell this Alec that his sister was on trial for high treason?

“What about her?” Alec pushed, all joking aside as concern pulled at his features. “Is it about her boss Mr Morgenstern? I don’t really like that guy. He has a weird obsession with the Mad Hatter.”

Magnus looked slightly dumbfounded at these details. Valentine and the Mad Hatter? The alternate dimension was sounding more and more ludicrous by the second. Choosing the best way to proceed was to ignore the fact that Alec had mentioned anything, he kept talking.

“I guess keeping things from you about this world will not help out our situation.” He said. “Your sister in this world is on trial and needs my assistance to get her released.”

“On trial?! What for?” 

Magnus sat down on the couch solemnly. “She was caught trying to stop her Seelie boyfriend from being tortured and possibly murdered by the Clave.”

“Seelie boyfriend? That doesn’t sound like Simon.”

Magnus looked at him in surprise. Isabelle was with the vampire in the other dimension? He was sure Simon’s feelings for Clary would translate to all worlds.

Alec was swaying on his feet, his hand to his head. “And I thought planning an anniversary party was a headache. This is too much too fast.” He muttered as he sat down opposite the warlock.

Magnus took a large swig from his drink and raised his eyebrows in a way that showed that he understood how he was feeling. “Look, I know that this is a big deal and we have to do something about this but Izzy’s trial is tomorrow morning and I have to either find the evidence that proves that I can help her in her case or I have to find someone who can.”

Alec thought his words over for a second before he nodded resolutely. “Can I help? Anything for Izzy.”

Magnus’ heart swelled at that. Even though Alec was from a different dimension he still loved his sister dearly.

“Yeah you can help me go through my books to find a bit of paper that indicates who isn’t allowed to defend Shadowhunters in court. Luckily, it won’t say anything about Downworlders. I’ll need this tomorrow if the Clave has an issue about me standing up for Isabelle.”

Alec nodded again, his expression indicating that he didn’t know what a Shadowhunter or Clave was but understanding that his sister was in trouble. But then his expression changed and he looked up from his eyelashes and stared at Magnus.

“Is there something wrong?” Magnus asked curiously.

“Yeah… So I just wanted to ask if you and I have a thing in this world?” Alec asked, fingering at his shoulder coyly and looking at him with an expression he had not seen on the other Alec’s face in his entire time of knowing him. 

Downright, unmistakable attraction. This Alec was a million times easier to read than Alexander. 

Alec’s eyes trailed down Magnus’s body for a second and Magnus swallowed nervously, trying to keep his expression neutral. This wasn’t good. He’d have to be careful around this guy. 

Magnus wasn’t sure how to answer the question. Sure he could tell the truth and divulge his true feelings about Alexander but he was sure that that might make the situation uncomfortable. To keep things in his mind simple he would think of this world’s Alec as Alexander and the man in front of him as Alec. That might also help him keep his feelings separate. 

At least he hoped.

There was the situation with Lydia going on and he really didn’t think complicating that any further would be a good idea. Plus he knew Alexander didn’t want him in that way. And it stung. A lot.

“You and I have flirted a couple of times but nothing’s going to come from it. You’ve made that quite clear.” Magnus replied.

Alec looked slightly crestfallen at that but then chuckled softly. “If I’d been him, I wouldn’t have said no.”

Uh oh.

Alec’s eyes narrowed and then he continued speaking. “But then again I am him? Ok I am officially confused.” He said, laughing.

No kidding, Magnus thought and felt his heart racing. 

After a moment, Alec put his hands on his thighs and stood up from the chair. “So where should we start looking for these bits of paper you mentioned?”

Magnus, pleased for the distraction, couldn’t help but smile and stood up too, feeding off of Alec’s energy that was a million times different than that of Alexander. “In my bedroom.” He said.

Alec laughed quite loudly and held his side and Magnus thought he could get used to the sound. He hadn’t heard it from Alexander but had always wanted to. “Are you sure you aren’t trying to seduce me, Magnus Bane?” He said playfully.

Magnus rolled his eyes, only half annoyed. The other half was well… Magnus tried not to dwell on that. “Try to stay focused will you, your sister is on trial.”

Alec put his hands in the air in a gesture that says “Ok. I get it” and Magnus noticed rings on his fingers. Alec accessorising? He thought he would never see the day. He lead Alec to his bedroom and over to his small bookcase.

“Wow. That’s a lot of books.” Alec said, looking up at them all. “I haven’t read anything longer than a gossip magazine in like forever.”

Ok, when Magnus said small bookcase he meant small in comparison to other Warlocks he knew. In fact, Ragnor Fell’s took up half his house! Magnus wasn’t that big on reading, preferring parties to any sort of sit down activity. But objectively, he supposed there were a lot of books in his apartment. 

That was sure to help their situation. Not.

“Let’s get started.” Magnus sighed, finishing his alcohol, removing his suit jacket and flinging it on his bed. Alec took his off too and Magnus tried not to look at Alec’s muscly arms defined through the thin fabric of the dress shirt. Alec from the other dimension may be outlandishly gay but he must still work out. Possibly with his brother Jace, Magnus thought.

He reminded himself once and for all that no matter how much he looked like him, this was not Alexander.

He looked away quickly and grabbed one of the large tomes from the shelf and opened it wide, sighing at the mountain of work ahead of them.

For Izzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for you continued support. Also if there's anything you are desperate to see happen in this fic let me know in a comment! This chapter was definitely the funnest to write.


	4. Send You Back to Your Fiancée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real Alec finds himself in the alternate dimension. Alt Magnus gives him a tarot card reading. The results are a little too accurate for Alec's liking.

The Alternate Dimension:

“Magnus?” Alec had asked as the blue and orange smoke had cleared. He saw Magnus staring at him in horror and Alec was confused for a second at the other man’s appearance. He saw a cat skitter away from Magnus and behind a table.

That was before the pain hit him. 

Alec yelled out and his hand went reflexively to his lower abdomen where his Parabatai rune felt like it was on fire. He’d heard of the pain a Shadowhunter felt when their runes were stripped and wondered if that was what he was feeling now. His Parabatai bond wasn’t supposed to act like this. Even if one of them had died. He had no idea what was happening.

Magnus, standing a few feet away, was no longer staring at him in horror but with concern. He had his hands frozen slightly in the air as though he wanted to do something to help but did not know what.

Alec fell to his knees and scrunched his eyes closed, finding it difficult to think through the pain. All he could think of at that moment was “Jace.”

Until it suddenly stopped. Alec looked down in dismay and held up his arms, examining them. He saw his skin, covered in tattoo like runes a second earlier was now completely bare. He then lifted his shirt, desperately searching for his Parabatai rune but it was gone. The dull feeling that always accompanied him that comfortingly told him that Jace was still alive was no longer there. He knew he’d said Jace was dead to him but to feel like it had actually happened was overwhelming.

He didn’t know how much time passed as he knelt on the ground, anguishing about his Parabatai bond but he knew it was a long time. Magnus was just quietly looking at him, waiting for Alec to make the first move. 

Alec finally stood up, swaying slightly on his feet and then looked up at Magnus with a hard expression. This time he properly noticed the differences in his appearance. There was no makeup or glitter and his hair was flat and while Alec thought he was wearing nice clothes they weren’t nearly as glamorous and out-there as some of the things he had seen Magnus wear. 

“What is going on?” He suddenly demanded and walked forcefully up to the other man, the pain and loss he had just felt taking away his ability to act politely at that moment.

Magnus backed away from him in intimidation. “I… I don’t know.” He stuttered, his hands up against his chest. “Something must have gone wrong with the portal to the other dimension. But I thought I destroyed it.”

“Other dimension?” Alec asked in confusion. “You mean where Jace and Clary went?”

“Yes. You’re in it. I helped them return to your world earlier this evening.”

Alec looked exasperated, anger and distress still boiling through him. “I have to get back. My family, my sister needs me!” He exclaimed. He fingered his abdomen where his Parabatai rune had been. He had to know if Jace was Ok.

Magnus was stunned into silence for a second before he held up a finger, his eyes lighting up. “I may have a way. I was thinking about it before and if I can find where I read about inter-dimensional travel in the Book of the White maybe I can find a way to send you home and get Alec back.”

Alec looked confused for a second before he realized. “Oh, you mean the other me?”

Magnus walked over to his readings table in a hurry, passing candles and piles of books in the process. He put his glasses on and pulled the large white book towards him. “Uh… yeah. The other you he was… here before you switched dimensions. No big deal.” Magnus eventually finished, waving his hand around erratically as though trying to tell Alec that it meant nothing.

Alec wasn’t convinced, his face severe. “Why was I here? Is Izzy in this dimension Ok? In my world, I was at Magnus’ because she needs an attorney.” 

Magnus’ eyes moved and widened in his signature way that had become familiar to Alec. So at least both Magnus’ had weird facials in common. “That doesn’t sound good.” He was saying. “Here, your sister is fine.” He cocked his head. “At least I think.” Magnus then looked awkward and smiled too widely. “I mean we just met and I…”

Magnus’s words dropped off when he saw Alec’s expression. He wanted the truth. Magnus sighed, and took his glasses off and perched them on his flattened hair. He moved his hands expressively. “I met you at a party tonight and we were on a date. Well… mostly we were hooking up but we really did want to go on a date.” Magnus paused for a second and then looked crestfallen. “At least, I think he wanted a date too.” He muttered.

He suddenly looked unsure. Alec had been so confident and Magnus was anything but. Maybe Magnus was stupid to think that it had been anything more.

Alec looked astonished. “You and… me?” He said, his last word coming out in disbelief.

Magnus looked at him shyly. “Well… yeah.”

Alec glanced away as he tried to take this in, his heart beating frantically. Him and Magnus? In this world? What did that mean? 

If he was being honest with himself he was confused by his feelings for Magnus. He didn’t really know what they meant. Magnus made him feel… something but he couldn’t think about it too much.

He was marrying Lydia. There was nothing more to think about.

“I’m marrying someone.” Alec suddenly announced, his inherent trait of honesty willing him to divulge this information. “A woman called Lydia.”

“A woman?” Magnus looked surprised. “It’s just… I would have assumed… given that in this world –“

But Alec cut him off. “I’m marrying her.” He said, emphasizing the last word.

Magnus smiled a small smile, a little bemused. “Well, Ok then.” He said, his tone indicating that he was just humoring him. Alec frowned in annoyance at that but Magnus put his glasses back on. “We’ll just have to find the information in the Book of the White and send you back to your Fiancée.” 

Alec had his mouth open, about to insist that this wasn’t a laughing matter but Magnus’ eyes were drawn into concentration, fingers moving along the page looking for anything about other dimensions.

Alec heard a hissing then and his eyes moved to the couch where a shaggy grey cat was glaring at him meanly. Alec had no experience with cats and looked back at the cat warily.

“Oh dear.” He heard Magnus eventually say and Alec looked up and over to him, glad to be able to look somewhere other than the nasty cat.

“What is it?” Alec said, walking over to the table Magnus was at.

“Uhhh there is a slight problem. I found a spell that should be able to send you back but it says the spell must be completed on both sides.”

“So what? The Magnus in my world has to do the spell too?”

“Yes, but how exactly do we contact my other self?” Magnus asked, thoughtfully. “Let me see if there is anything about that in here.” And with that, Magnus stuck his nose back into the book without another word.

Alec looked bewildered and turned away from the table, realizing he couldn’t do anything to help. He swung his arms by his side and took a few steps forward, looking around at Magnus’ apartment in boredom. Then there was a loud hissing and Alec turned his head to the noise. The cat that he had seen when he had first arrived and which had run off behind a table had sprung out and was on its hind legs, looking like it was about to pounce at him.

Alec raised his eyebrows at it. “Um… nice kitty?” He said, tentatively.

The cat hissed loudly again and sprung at Alec. There was a flash of pain in his ankles for a second until it stopped and he was taken aback by the sudden appearance of the same blue and orange smoke as before.

The cat was nowhere to be seen.

Magnus looked around, his arms still holding the large white book. “Chairman Meow!” He cried and dropped the book on the table and ran over to Alec, his quest to look for information about the other dimension suddenly forgotten.

“I don’t know what happened!” Alec began saying, his hands waving around dramatically. “The cat was there and then it attacked me and now I don’t know where it is.”

Magnus eyed him for a second and then he gasped in realization. “He disappeared when he touched you. It seems you’re the portal now.”

“I’m the what?” Alec put a hand through his hair in exasperation. “Magnus, what are you talking about.”

“Nobody can touch you.” Magnus explained. “If they do they will get transported to the other dimension.”

“What are you saying? What… the…the portal is inside me?” 

Magnus looked glum. “So it would seem.”

Alec turned away from him again and found a chair to sit in, putting his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Izzy’s trial was tomorrow and if she wasn’t released she would be stripped of her runes and banished. He would never see his sister again. But at this rate, it didn’t matter if she was found guilty or not. If he was stuck in this dimension, he really wasn’t seeing her again. Or Jace. Or Max. Or Mag-

Alec stopped his thoughts in surprise. Was he really about to say Magnus?

“I think it would explain the pain you felt when you lost your runes,” This dimension's Magnus began softly, coming over to him. “Clary and Jace didn’t experience anything similar but if you are somehow magically imbued with the magic of the portal it could have affected you differently.”

“You know this is just great.” Alec snapped sarcastically. “Not only am I in another dimension I have some freaky magic going on inside me that has made me lose my runes and my Parabatai.”

“You have a Parabatai?” Magnus asked excitedly, walking over until he was standing uncomfortably close to Alec. He looked affronted for a second before Magnus stepped back awkwardly.

“Sorry.” He said. “It’s just I’ve read so much about Shadowhunters. There hasn’t been any for hundreds of years.”

A smile pulled at Alec’s lips. “I suppose you do a lot of reading?” He said teasingly but Magnus didn’t seem to notice.

“Oh yes.” Magnus replied cheerfully. “I give these tarot card and psychic readings to help me pay my rent but other than that yeah I read, see my friends Catarina and Ragnor or play with my cats. I don’t really go out much.”

Alec had a full smile on his lips now. “So much for club-owning, party-planner Magnus.” He quipped. This Magnus was so different than the one he knew and he intended full well to make fun of him for it when he got back.

But what if he never got back?

“Could you give me a reading?” Alec asked, suddenly interested. “I mean, only if there is some actual magic involved. It might help us figure out how to get me back.” 

Magnus was shocked at the request. “Only the simplest kind of magic.” He explained, modestly. “It’s more like drawing energy from you so basically you do all the work. I just tell you what the energies mean.”

“Ok. Do it.”

Magnus was still for a second before rushing over and grabbing his tarot cards. If this had been someone other than a Shadowhunter, who actually knew his magic was real, Magnus would make more of a show in order to convince his clients of his authenticity. However that wasn’t necessary around someone born and raised with this kind of knowledge.

This was the second time today that Magnus was glad he didn’t have to pretend to be something he’s not.

Alec moved over to the table where Magnus did his readings and sat down. Magnus carefully removed his crystal ball onto a pile of books.

“Now shuffle these cards for me please.” Magnus said, pushing the ornately decorated cards over the table.

Alec shuffled them silently. Usually he was a full on skeptic of these sorts of things but Alec was in another dimension right now and what he believed and didn’t believe had flown right out of the window.

Besides, Magnus was an actual Warlock. Maybe the cards really would tell him something useful.

He finished shuffling and looked at Magnus expectantly. 

“Lay them along the table in a line face down.” Magnus ordered.

Alec did as he was told.

Magnus looked at him deeply in the eyes for several long moments and Alec tried not to flinch away from the eye contact. He knew Magnus was probably reading his energies or something like that.

Magnus then looked down at the cards and trailed a hand along them, picking out a card here and there and placing it in front of him.

When he had picked out five cards, he stopped and his hand went to the first card and flipped it. “The Leader. You are a leader amongst your peers, driven by duty. People expect things of you that they do not of others and you do not want to disappoint them.” Magnus began, his voice rich and deep.

He flipped the next card. “But you are also a lover at heart. Inside you are gentle to those close to you, compassionate and loyal to no end.”

Alec liked this so far, it seemed pretty accurate.

Magnus flipped the next card and his eyes narrowed. “The ‘War of Hearts’ card. I would say that you are at war with these two sides of yourself.”

Alec swallowed hard at that. Maybe a little too accurate, he began to think but Magnus was already flipping the next card.

Magnus looked at the face of the fourth card and then slyly up at Alec. “I guess there’s more to the story than you just being engaged to Lydia, hmm?”

“What are you talking about?” Alec asked nervously.

“This card means that there is a romantic relationship in your life that you are running away from. You can’t help but feel something for them even though you try not to.”

Alec’s face was red from blushing. “Look you don’t have to finish –“ He said but Magnus flipped the last card.

He blinked at the card a couple of times but remained silent.

“What?” Alec said, moving to the edge of his seat, the color, even the blush, leaving his face in worry. His eyes rapidly jumped from the card to Magnus’ unreadable expression. “What is it?”

“You have a choice to make.” Magnus finally said and he looked up and into Alec’s eyes intensely. “This card is the ‘Forked Path’ card. This means that you have two options before you and you have to choose. Whatever you choose will determine the rest of your life.”

Alec was breathing hard and stared at Magnus. He didn't want to deal with this right now.

Magnus’ eyes softened at him. “This is good news, Alec. Your future is not set. You don’t have to marry Lydia. Especially if you feel something for someone else -”

“You don’t have any clue how I feel.” Alec cut him off, suddenly angry. His voice was dark and in his eyes it looked like he was in pain. Alec stood up from the table. “So back off.” He finished and pushed the cards off the table and they hit the ground and sprayed out in a mess.

Magnus scooted back in his chair in shock as Alec began walking towards the door of the apartment.

“Where are you going?” Magnus asked, his voice wavering slightly.

“Away from here.” Was all Alec replied.

Magnus chased after him as Alec pushed forcefully through Magnus’ front door and began down the steps, taking them two at a time with a little jump step.

Magnus followed him quickly. “Alec, wait.” He cried out.

Alec was almost done with the steps when the clanging from the metal where his feet hit them was drowned out by the ring of his cellphone. He stopped and pulled it out from where it usually sat right next to his now missing stele and looked at the caller ID.

He couldn’t hit the answer button fast enough when he saw that it was Isabelle.

“Izzy!” He shouted into the phone, his voice clear with relief. “Are you Ok?”

“Ok? I’m great! I was going to ask you the same question. You left your own party.”

Alec came down from his high. No it couldn’t be. It wasn’t his Izzy.

It was the Izzy from this dimension. It seemed he had the same number as the Alec from this world. Great.

Alec looked panicked, not knowing what to say and his eyes landed on Magnus who had caught up to him.

“I… I went home with someone.” He said eventually, his panicked eyes never leaving Magnus’ face. Oh God. He knew this was a bad idea.

However, Magnus just gave him a thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I may have been listening to War of Hearts by Ruelle whilst writing this. Also I hope the tarot reading part is Ok. Just wait until Real Alec is having to act like alt Alec in order to convince everyone nothing is wrong. I'm excited. Comments, kudos very much appreciated! Come and talk to me over at alectheangel on tumblr.


	5. Blink If You Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes alt Alec look a bit more like the Alec from his dimension.

The Shadow World:

“Ok. I’m not even sure this is English.” Alec said, closing the large book shut while still holding onto the bit of paper. Magnus took it out of his hands, glanced over it and then rolled his eyes.

“It’s in Indonesian. It’s from my…” Magnus was going to say childhood but stopped himself. Not many people knew about his troubled past. It’s not like he’d even told Alexander so he certainly wasn’t about to divulge this sensitive information to Alec. “You know what, don’t worry about it.” He eventually said, and took the book out of Alec’s arms and stuffed the bit of paper back in, his upset state making him do it a little more roughly than he meant to.

Alec raised his eyebrows at him. “Sorry.” He said, realising he’d hit a nerve. Magnus huffed out a breath and then continued flipping through another of the books. Alec shifted his eyes, trying to think of something to lighten the suddenly tense mood. “My brother is the one that is good at languages.” He said, a hint of pride in his voice. “He knows like 6 of them so far.”

“Jace?” Magnus couldn’t really imagine Golden Boy having the patience to learn so many languages.

“No, Max.” Alec clarified and Magnus nodded, that made more sense although he had never met the youngest Lightwood. “He has this tutor that Mom and Dad got him called Lydia and she is like sooo” Alec dragged out the word in his overly flamboyant way, “smart.” He finished.

Magnus was surprised but tried not to show it. “So, you know Lydia in the alternate dimension?” He asked, casually trying to figure out what this Alec thought of the alternate version of the person who was his competition for Alec’s affections in this dimension.

“Well yeah. She’s basically Max’s full-time babysitter. I don’t really think she has much of a life besides him to be honest. It’s a little weird.”

So their relationship was obviously very different in the other dimension. Magnus suddenly felt a bit of happiness for his other self. Maybe he’d have an easier time with Alec.

Well, they had been about to sleep together before this had all happened, admittedly.

It was then that Alec and Magnus heard a rush of sound and the ring in the air again. They came out of the bedroom and saw more of the blue and orange smoke in the middle of the room. A small figure appeared in its place when it cleared.

“It’s your cat.” Alec said in surprise, looking at the cat shaking with fear. “From the other dimension.” He explained when he saw Magnus’ confused stare. “Chairman Meow. I saw his name embroidered on one of your pillows. You have another cat too called Church but he isn’t nearly as nice as Chairman Meow.”

Alec’s words were confirmed when the cat padded over to him and fondly brushed against his legs. He obviously recognised him and that had calmed the animal down. Alec smiled down at him, affectionately.

Magnus, however, was not amused. “That’s all very scintillating but how did he get here from the other dimension?” 

The cat had moved from Alec’s legs and made his way over to Magnus’. Magnus flinched away slightly, thinking he didn’t want to get cat hair on his fabulously tailored pants but the brown and white cat looked up at him with cute eyes and let out a single meow.

Maybe the cat wasn’t actually so bad, Magnus thought. 

He looked down at it and saw that it had left a couple strands of white fur on his legs but before he could get mad, the color reminded him of something and it came into his mind with a jolt.

“The Book of the White!” Magnus exclaimed, loudly enough that it scared Chairman Meow away.

“Pardon?” Alec said, looking at Magnus as though he was mad.

“The legislation about the court proceedings of the Clave. Where they didn’t bother to exclude Downworlders from being able to defend Shadowhunters, I put it in the Book of the White about 50 years ago. But when I gave it to Ragnor I must have forgotten to take it out!”

“You’re not making much sense here.” Alec replied in confusion.

“The Book of the White is a very powerful Warlock spell book that I gave to my friend. I’ll ask him to send me the papers magically by fire message.”

“I’m officially lost.” Alec said and Magnus, in response, smiled, faced him and placed a hand on his shoulder warmly. 

“We’re going to be able to help Izzy.” He said, by way of explanation. 

Alec finally smiled, understanding that at least. But Magnus noticed that wasn’t the only thing he was smiling about. Alec looked from the hand on his shoulder and back into Magnus’ eyes, his gaze filled with a heat that made the hair on Magnus’ neck stand on end.

Magnus awkwardly removed his hand from Alec and walked around him and across the room, internally hitting himself for the slip up. He should not encourage an Alec who seemed a little too keen to be with Magnus. The exact opposite of his other self, the one Magnus actually wanted.

Magnus looked up to the heavens for a second, thinking that someone was playing a rather cruel joke on him.

Pushing away those thoughts, Magnus opened a drawer in a desk in the living room and found a bit of paper in order to write his message on. He looked over at Alec and saw that he was happily distracted by the cat so Magnus went back to his message to Ragnor. Once he was done, he set it alight with some fire magic and it fizzled into thin air. Magnus sighed, contently. All they had to do now was wait. He was about to offer Alec another drink when his phone began to ring.

In surprise, Alec pulled out his rainbow colored phone and looked at the caller ID. Magnus kept in his display of astonishment at the sight of the gay pride phone case. Now was definitely not the time.

“It’s Jace.” Alec announced, looking at Magnus across the room. “Do I answer it?”

“Yes. I think so.” Magnus replied. “People would just get worried if you suddenly stopped answering your phone.”

“You mean I shouldn’t tell anyone I’m not well… him?” Alec asked referring to his other self, the phone still ringing in the background.

“For now. Not until we can figure out how to get you home. Your family has enough on its plate right now.”

Alec nodded but still looked unsure. He answered the phone anyway and put it on speaker so Magnus could hear and help him if he needed it.

“Uh… hello?” Alec answered, tentatively.

“Alec? Oh thank God.” Jace’s voice came out in a rush through the phone. Alec was about to reply but Jace let out a moan of pain.

“Jace are you alright?” Alec said, his voice full of concern for his brother even though this wasn’t exactly the one he knew.

“No, I’ve been hurt by a demon and my dad is looking after me. Long story.” Jace said after a pause. Alec’s eyes were wide as another moan of pain accompanied his brother’s words. “I just had to see if you were alright because I felt… something, Alec. My Parabatai rune… it hurt so much and I can’t feel you anymore.”

Alec looked at Magnus for guidance because he had no idea what Jace meant by Parabatai. Magnus gestured at him to just keep talking even though Magnus’ mind was racing with this news. 

“I’m fine.” Alec said into the phone.

Jace was breathing hard. “That’s good news buddy.” His voice still strained. “For a minute there I really thought you were dead.”

Magnus gasped. Jace couldn’t feel Alec and thought he was dead. What if… what if something had gone wrong and Alec hadn’t made it to the other dimension.

What if Alexander was dead?

“Is someone there with you?” Jace asked, having heard Magnus’ gasp.

Alec seemed to realize that Magnus was having a moment and turned away. “Nope. No one’s here. Nothing’s wrong.” He said quickly, trying his best to sound normal. “You just rest up Ok? I’ll um… see you soon.” 

“O…k.” Jace said, a confused pause between the syllables of the word. “Oh and Alec? I’m glad we’re alright now.”

“Yeah, me too. Bye.” He said, glad to hang up.

“Magnus?” Alec enquired softly and went over to him. Magnus didn’t say a word. He was still trapped in his spiral of horrifying thoughts about Alexander.

“Magnus?” Alec said again as he tried to catch Magnus’ eyes as he stood right in front of him. Alec eventually put his arms around the man comfortingly and that broke Magnus out of his state. 

Hugging Alec felt… nice, he realized. Before he could stop himself, his body was relaxing and leaning closer into the hug until Magnus snapped out of it and grabbed Alec’s arms and pulled away.

“You can’t go back to the Institute like that.” Magnus suddenly said, ignoring Alec’s hurt expression. “Come, we’ll find you something to wear.” And without his usual fervour and grace, Magnus walked into his bedroom and into his sizable closet.

Alec followed him inside, his expression showing that he was about to bring up Magnus’ reaction to the hug when he laid his eyes on Magnus’ closet.

“Oh. My. God.” Alec said, punctuating each word as he walked in awe inside the closet. Magnus had clothes of every color, style and fabric type and the rows never seemed to end. He had a whole wall dedicated to accessories that Alec marveled at, picking up a few of the rings in glee.

“You could be a model with these types of clothes.” Alec pointed out and picked out a couple of statement pieces on the clothes hangers. “It’s like I’ve walked into Project Runway.”

Magnus smiled at him, his shoulders releasing their tension. Magnus always felt better when he was surrounded by clothes. But then he saw Alec’s brow crinkle as he pulled out one of Magnus’ more modest items of clothing; a black t-shirt that had “Blink If You Want Me” written in sequins along its front. 

Well, modest for him at least.

“Hey Magnus.” Alec called out playfully and held the shirt up to his chest as though to show what it would look like on.

Magnus made eye contact with him and saw that Alec blinked at him exaggeratedly a couple of times before smirking at him in an overtly sexual manner. Magnus felt his cheeks go red and turned away and began distractedly looking for something that Alec could wear to not raise suspicion if he were to go back to the Institute. A leather jacket and black cargo pants would have been Magnus’ first choice for him as he rarely saw him in much else. Although, he did also wear some blues on occasion, he noted, thinking back to the first time they met. Blue did wonderful things to Alexander, Magnus remembered, thinking of how the combination of black hair and blue or hazel eyes were his favorite. Because of that, the thought of Alexander with his black hair and hazel eyes, wearing blue made his knees feel weak.

Could he have been less subtle about how much he’d wanted to sleep with him from that very first day?

Magnus found a long sleeve navy shirt that he thought might do. Feeling the fabric, Magnus remembered why he had bought it. The fabric was divine to the touch. Finding a pair of dark suit pants that would just have to cut it, he turned back to his guest who was trying to put on one of Magnus’ silver, looping ear cuffs; the same one that Magnus was wearing at that moment. Magnus had several of them as they always seemed to go missing somehow.

“How do I look?” Alec said, holding out his arms in display as he turned to let Magnus fully see his ear.

Magnus liked the way it looked on Alec but he didn’t say so, instead walking up to him and handing him the shirt and pants brusquely. “We’re trying to make you look like the other Alec, remember?” Magnus rebuffed. “He would never wear anything like that. Put these on instead.” 

“I guess I really do have better fashion sense than him.” Alec joked, referring to his earlier comment and took the clothes. However the amusement left his eyes as he watched Magnus leave the closet in a hurry, thinking that he’d better get out of there before Alec could start taking off his clothes or proposition him any further.

Magnus remembered Alexander only the other day in the training room when he’d been hitting the punching bag. The way the sweat had sheened against Alec’s bare chest and ran down towards his crotch had done things to him that Magnus hadn’t felt in a long time. He’d had to stop himself imagining placing kisses all along Alexander’s throat and tracing each of his runes obscenely with his tongue. 

Those feelings certainly weren’t going to go away any time soon. So much for them being ephemeral and impermanent. With this Alec being so forward and flirtatious, Magnus’ ability to control himself was being stretched thin.

Magnus went back into the main room and was disappointed to see no fire message had arrived from Ragnor. It was odd, he thought. Ragnor was usually so prompt in replying, a trait of his that had made him criticise Magnus’ habit of taking a long time to reply. Magnus always had the excuse of a wild night of partying or a client emergency on stand by for such occasions.

Magnus then looked at Chairman Meow who was scratching at the bottom of the couch. Magnus, wondering what one should do about an unexpected cat in his apartment, used magic to fetch him a bowl of water and a tin of cat food from the local store and the cat stopped his scratching and went at them happily.

Magnus couldn’t help but smile at the sight as Alec came out from the closet wearing the outfit Magnus had picked out for him. Magnus turned and looked him up and down evaluating. “I’d say you pass nicely for him. Except your hair.” Magnus walked up to him and tiptoed in order to be able to reach the taller man’s hair to mess it up a bit. However, he left the curl on his forehead as Alec usually had that anyway.

Alec watched contentedly as Magnus worked on his hair. When he was done, Magnus took a step back from him, inspecting his work. He looked rather a lot like Alexander now although something still didn’t seem quite right.

“Oh, your runes!” Magnus exclaimed in realization. He should have noticed sooner. Magnus was particularly fond of the large ‘Z’ like rune on Alec’s neck that Magnus was definitely not thinking about kissing at that particular moment.

With a wave of his fingers, all the marks that Magnus could remember appeared on Alec’s skin. Although most were under his clothes, the deflect/block rune on his neck was the only one currently visible. They weren’t real runes, just tattoo like symbols that he could easily remove again with magic.

Alec, concerned by the magic Magnus had just used, hurried back into the bedroom to find a mirror. Magnus followed him and saw him touching his neck, examining the black shape.

“I hate tattoos.” Alec said glumly, his hands leaving his neck.

“They aren’t tattoos. Like I said, they are runes.” Magnus explained. “Runes that Shadowhunters have to gain special powers. These ones don’t do anything but you need to have them because Alec is covered in them.”

“Uh… Ok.” Alec relented. “I guess.”

Magnus, finally satisfied with Alec’s appearance and his similarity to Alexander, went back into the main room, once again hoping that Ragnor had responded.

But there was nothing.

“That’s very odd. Ragnor hasn’t responded to my fire message.” He said aloud.

Alec had followed him out and looked wary. “What does that mean?”

Magnus’ eyes narrowed in thought. “He must think something is wrong. Ragnor has always been the paranoid type. What with Valentine hunting Warlocks, he might think the message is a trap to get him to come out of hiding. He’s currently living in a secret country house just outside of London. I’m going to have to go to him in person. Although, it is getting late and the time difference would mean it’s the early hours of the morning and Ragnor never liked night visits. He usually thinks that means I’m drunk.”

Alec chuckled at that. “Do you want me to go to the Institute? And remind me why would I be going to where my sister works at this hour?”

Magnus took in his words. “The Institute is your home. Is it something different where you’re from?”

“Yeah it’s Mr Morgernstern’s company headquarters. My sister works for him and he knows I want to get into event management so he let me plan his party to celebrate 10 years since he established his internet company.” 

Magnus eyed Alec carefully, thinking. “Well um in that case… maybe you should come with me. If I say to Ragnor that you are Izzy’s brother and we really need that bit of paper to save her life he may be more sympathetic than if I showed up on my own at that hour. He tends to be a bit prickly if you wake him up and I’m sure the fire message gave him a bit of a fright. In our long friendship, I have done it far too many times to count.”

Alec nodded. “Ok. So do we need flights or something?” 

Magnus cocked his head at him in amusement. How ignorant he was, not having anything to do with the Shadow World in his dimension.

Instead of replying, Magnus summoned a purple portal behind Alec who turned to look at it in wonder. Whilst he did that, Magnus went and grabbed his suit jacket and shrugged into it. He then stopped in front of his mirror, checking his hair and makeup. Like Magnus always said, never leave the house without looking in a mirror first. Slicking his hair up one last time with a bit of magic and adding a touch more glitter, Magnus returned to the portal.

He steeled himself before he said his next words. “Hold my hand so I can lead you to where we need to go. If you went in without knowing your destination or without holding onto someone who did you could end up in limbo.”

Alec nodded, his eyes showing a little unease at Magnus’ words. But then he smiled as he took Magnus’ hand.

“Shouldn’t we check that your apartment door is locked before we go?” Alec half joked, as he softly moved his thumb along Magnus’.

Magnus, doing his best to ignore the flush of heat that prickled at his skin at the touch, smiled in amusement. “I haven’t locked my door for 15 years.” He replied smugly.

And without another word, Magnus stepped through the portal, thinking of his old friend Ragnor Fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and could spot the Bane Chronicles References!


	6. How Does One Act Gay Exactly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real!Alec gets some lessons about how to act like Alt!Alec. Alec also deals with his distracting feelings about Magnus since his tarot card reading. LOT'S OF ANGST.

The Alternate Dimension:

“I… I went home with someone.”

“You did?” Izzy responded excitedly through the phone. “Well, are you going to see him again?”

“Um…” Alec said, looking at Magnus for guidance but he just gestured at him to keep talking. “I don’t know, maybe.” He said, his voice tinged with discomfort.

“Come on Alec! You need to stop having one night stands and get a boyfriend. You not being in a relationship when Jace and I am is really messing with my chi.”

Chi? Alec looked dumbfounded at that. Before he could say so Izzy was already talking rapidly, her Latina accent, inherited from their mother, even more pronounced than he was used to. 

“So in the spirit of him being more than just one of the guys you use and then never call, we are going to have some girl time tomorrow and you are going to tell me all about him.” She explained, her tone clearly indicating that she wasn’t taking no for an answer. “Coffee at Java Jace tomorrow morning, 10 am? I actually have some exciting news too!” She exclaimed happily.

Alec frowned. Girl time? Just how gay was he in this dimension? And Java Jace? Did Jace own a coffee shop?

Alec put his hand up to phone, blocking it so he could talk to Magnus. “Should I go see my sister tomorrow or is that a terrible idea?”

Magnus frowned in thought. “I think maybe you should try to fill in and be your other self. At least until we figure out a way to contact the other dimension.”

Alec sighed. “Fine.” And he removed his hand and spoke to Izzy again. “Where exactly is Java Jace?”

He heard Izzy’s laugh through the phone. “Don’t be stupid, Alec. See you then!” and he heard the tick that meant she had hung up.

“Aw crap.” Alec said, slipping his phone back into pocket. 

“You’d better come back up.” Magnus said then. “We need to think of a game plan.” He did his signature eye movements again. “Because right now, you couldn’t pass for your other self even if you had a huge sign above your head that said ‘I’m gay.’”

Alec gave him a venomous look and trudged up the stairs and back into Magnus’ apartment. Magnus followed him and looked concernedly at the doorway. “I should have locked the door before I came out after you. People in this apartment block are not to be trusted.”

Alec turned on his heels and held a hand up, angrily ignoring the other man’s rambling. “Look, I’m sure this other Alec is a lot more things than just gay, alright? Can everyone stop talking about him like that’s all he is?”

Magnus looked offended. “Well of course there’s more to him than that.” He began to explain, walking up to him, appearing hurt that Alec would say such a thing. “I’m bisexual. Trust me, I know. But the thing is, Alec was proud to be gay. That’s what we mean. Your sister and I. He wasn’t a stereotype because he was just being himself. He was out and he didn’t care if anyone knew it. Being gay is a part of him and he’s accepted it.”

Magnus suddenly dropped his voice low. “Except… you don’t feel that way.” 

It wasn’t a question.

Alec shifted anxiously at the talk of sexuality. Apparently, his other self was very comfortable with it and he wasn’t. Alec had suppressed any and all aspects of himself that had not been explicitly linked to being the most rule-abiding and competent Shadowhunter that he could be. Being gay certainly did not fit into that category so he’d convinced himself a long time ago that he wasn’t, putting ironclad walls up around his heart and choosing rather to think with his head. Besides, those things he’d felt for Jace were just feelings of brotherly, Parabatai love.

Yup. Because everyone totally imagined kissing their brother.

Alec sighed. It seems, if he was going to be able to pull off pretending to be the other Alec he was going to have to bring down those walls.

Well, only a bit.

“Ok then… how does one act gay exactly?” He questioned, awkwardly. 

Magnus smiled, seemingly pleased that Alec wasn’t yelling anymore. “Well for starters he didn’t wear his hair like that. I mean, do you even brush it?”

Alec shook his head and suddenly shrunk into himself in embarrassment. “Why? Does it look bad?”

“No, quite the opposite,” Magnus smiled, a look passing his eyes as he glanced at it that quite forcefully reminded Alec that this world’s Magnus and Alec had been hooking up before this had all happened. Once again, he shifted uncomfortably at the thought.

“It’s just Alec used a lot of product in his hair so that’ll be step one.” Magnus continued, not noticing Alec’s grimace. “Step two is wardrobe.”

Magnus made a show of looking down at his clothes. Alec looked down at himself too, wondering what was wrong with his black leather jacket, black t-shirt, black cargo pants and black lace up boots.

Huh. Perhaps too much black, Alec thought, suddenly uncomfortably aware of his lack of regard for anything to do with fashion. He was a Shadowhunter. Clothes were meant to be practical. Black was then of course the most practical choice. He had no need for the types of clothes that people like Magnus wore.

Alec reprimanded himself. He was not allowed to think about Magnus. 

“No black.” This dimension’s Magnus chided, his tone indicating that that was a given. “It seems people like you and me stick to wearing dark colours. Alec, certainly did not. In fact I’d love to see him in blue –”

Alec rolled his eyes and cut the other man off “Anything else?”

Magnus thought for a moment and a fond look appeared on his face. “Alec was outgoing, confident, smooth and sassy. He was also very charming.” He said dreamily, staring off into the distance.

Alec coughed then, trying to get Magnus back, getting more and more annoyed. Magnus jumped and blushed, apologizing for getting carried away again. 

“Now be all of those things and you should be fine.” Magnus said. “And oh, don’t even think about mentioning anything about the Shadow World or that you’re a Shadowhunter.”

“Fine, except I don’t know a thing about these people and I’m expected to act like I’ve known them my whole life? This is not going to go well.” 

Pretending to be something they weren’t was always Izzy’s department, Alec thought. His mind drifted to his horrific attempt to flirt with the lady at the police station.

He lied to himself and said that the reason he had failed was not because she had been a female and convinced himself that he would have failed at flirting with guys too. 

Not that he had any reason to be flirting with guys, he quickly added, his walls coming right back up.

Although, Magnus had been flirting with him, he thought casually and at the memories, Alec felt butterflies prickle at his stomach.

This thinking about Magnus thing was starting to be a real problem.

“Well there is this magical phenomenon called the internet.” Magnus pointed out and Alec was glad to be pulled from his thoughts. “And I’m a Warlock. I know magic when I see it.” He joked.

Magnus went over to a desk in the corner of the room and picked up a silver laptop. It was a bit ragged looking as though it had sustained a lot of use and definitely had the look of being dropped one too many times.

Alec, being used to the amazing technology in the institute, eyed it with contempt. “You should really think about getting that replaced.” He said and bent down, beginning to pick up the tarot cards that he had in his anger pushed off the table. It was a quirk of his, Izzy had pointed out several times, that when he felt uneasy he started to clean up.

At the moment, Alec just wanted a distraction to make himself stop thinking about things he didn’t want to think about. Thoughts that pertained to a certain individual.

“Do you know how hard it is for a Warlock to make money in a society where nobody believes in magic?” Magnus rebuked. “I spent all my money on the advertisement for TV. That means no money for replacing something that still works perfectly fine.”

As if in response, the laptop made a loud, painful squeak in its broken hinges. Alec raised his eyebrows at him, glancing up from picking up the tarot cards. Magnus, staring at the laptop as though it had betrayed him, didn’t say a word.

“Your counterpart is loaded.” Alec said next, suddenly thinking of Magnus yet again. “Overcharges us Shadowhunters for even the simplest spell I bet. I’ll have to ask him.” Alec pushed away the thought that Magnus was inclined to offer his magic to him free of charge, at one point even willing to give his forsaken wound some ‘warlock t-l-c.’ 

As he picked up the last of the cards and placed them on the table, he quickly convinced himself that Magnus frequently offered tender loving care to lots of people and didn’t just do that because of Alec. Absolutely not. Nope.

Alec was getting quite good at lying to himself.

“At least he’s doing well for himself then.” Magnus breathed, a hint of jealousy clouding his words. Shaking his head, he turned the laptop on and made his way onto Facebook.  
“Now, Alec Lightwood. Shouldn’t be too hard to find, it’s an unusual last-name.”

“It’s an old Shadowhunter name.” Alec said. Weirdly, he felt like he had to stand up for it for some reason. 

“I wasn’t criticizing it. In fact I like it.” Magnus paused in thought for a long moment and then continued with a small smile. “Actually, I like it a lot.”

Alec gave him a sideways look before he shook his head. He didn’t even want to know what Magnus meant by that.

Magnus put ‘Alec Lightwood’ into the search bar. Alec’s profile came up as one of the first. Magnus went into it and they had a look at Alec’s profile picture, a selfie of him and his little brother Max. Max had on too-large glasses and was sporting a carefully controlled smile. The caption when Magnus clicked the image said “Why did my younger siblings get all the brains in the family? Max is going to be making waves one day!”

Alec however wasn’t paying attention to that. He was staring wistfully at the image of his little brother and was once again weighed down with thoughts that he may never get back to the other dimension. Max was only 9 years old.

“Alec?” Magnus said, concerned as he looked up at him. 

Alec leaned passed Magnus and hit the escape button, the image of Alec and Max minimizing. “What else is there?” He asked, his voice filled with emotion.

Magnus wanted to say something but decided better of it and went instead into Alec’s likes.

“Alec should really fix his privacy settings. I can see everything. Project Runway, America’s Next Top Model,” Magnus began listing. “a bunch of Legalize Gay Marriage pages, oh and a page of a community college where it looks like you’re about to do a course in event planning. Other than that he has status updates about how he planned the anniversary party and ones telling people to buy tickets, that sort of thing. Wow, I didn’t know he planned the party I went to this evening.” Magnus sounded impressed.

“I plan things.” Alec repeated, who unlike Magnus, sounded unimpressed. Shadowhunting sounded like a much better career.

“Apparently.” Magnus shrugged. “Oh look, you also planned Clary’s 18th birthday party.” He cocked his head slightly in amusement at some of the photos. “Vampire themed.” He said, when he saw Simon wearing a pair of fake fangs.

“Ok.” Alec said, counting on his fingers as he listed: “So I plan stuff, I watch trashy reality television about fashion and am actually good friends with Clary and the Mundane.” Alec said that last one with a hint of surprise. “Anything else blindingly important I need to know?”

“Um… you cosplay?” Magnus said, pointing to a group shot of Clary, Alec, Simon and Isabelle all dressed up as anime characters. The image was from Jace’s page, indicating he had taken the photo.

Alec was just about done with all of this. He held his hand to the screen. “I can’t be here… right now so I’m just going to go.”

“Good idea.” Magnus agreed, sensing Alec’s hostility and looked at him like he hoped Alec didn’t start yelling again. “You’d better get back to Alec’s place and see if you can figure out more of his personality from there.”

Alec smiled sarcastically. “Yeah, sounds good.” He snapped. Although he felt bad about it. He wasn’t angry at Magnus, he realized but at the whole situation. 

And at himself. Too many unbidden thoughts about the other Magnus.

As he was about to move to the door, Alec stopped in place. Awkwardly turning and pulling at his jacket sleeves, Alec said, “I actually have no idea where he lives.”

Magnus’ eyes glinted with amusement. “Once again we have the magical internet to solve all of our problems. We can search you up and find out.”

“You can do that?” Alec said, amazed. He was just used to tracking people with a rune if he needed to know where they were.

“Isn’t the 21st century amazing.” Magnus chuckled. “Definitely my favorite century so far.”

Alec looked at Magnus. It was strange to think this Magnus would have a whole different past to the Magnus he knew. A completely different 400 years behind him.

But it wasn’t like he knew all that much about his dimension’s Magnus in the first place, he thought with a pang of realization.

And he most certainly did NOT want to get to know him. Definitely not.

“Ah, here you are.” Magnus said. He reached out for bit of paper and a pen to write the address down for Alec.

Alec memorized it and then stuffed it in his jacket pocket distractedly. “So… do you have my number for when you figure out how we contact Magnus?”

Magnus blushed again, obviously remembering something. “Oh, I definitely have your number. Your other self saw to that.”

“Fine, well ok then.” Alec replied stoically.

Magnus stood up from his computer and grabbed his suit jacket from beside Church who still hadn’t moved from his spot on the couch. Magnus was clearly going to come with him. Alec didn’t let the other man see the roll of his eyes.

Magnus stroked the cat on the head although it made a noise of protest. “What are we going to do about Chairman Meow?” He lamented.

“I’m sure Magnus is looking after him.” Alec assured him, though not really sure of that himself. Magnus didn’t really seem the responsible type and to put him in charge of a life might not be the best idea.

He just hoped he didn’t try to make a fur coat out of the Chairman.

“Well, if you’re coming then why don’t you make a portal to take us to other Alec’s apartment?” Alec requested.

Magnus’ eyes widened. “Um… my magic doesn’t come to me all that easily. Today, I had to touch something magical in order for it to even kick-start. I used it all up destroying the portal to the other dimension.”

“You… You can’t do magic?” Alec replied, bewildered.

“Well… no. Just the energy reading.” Magnus said, looking down at his shoes in embarrassment. “I don’t think I’d even know how to do a portal anyway. I know, I know. What kind of Warlock am I?”

Alec shook his head. “But you invented the portal.” He said, remembering what Lydia had said about Magnus and her ancestor. 

“I did?” Magnus asked, surprised and a little impressed with himself.

Alec tried to reassure him. “It’s fine. I didn’t know, i'm sorry.” His eyes then narrowed. “Um.” He began, his voice hesitant. “If you can’t do magic… how on earth are you going to be able to get me home?”

Magnus raised a finger and opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. He opened it again a moment later but then stopped again and dropped his hand to his side.

“I have no idea.” Magnus eventually said.

Alec ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly. “Fantastic.” He said in sarcasm.

“Look, I’m just trying to help.” Magnus began sharply.

Alec turned, about to snap at him but stopped when he saw Magnus’ expression. He genuinely was just trying his best.

Alec sighed largely and came to stand in front of him. “I… I know.” He breathed out. “It’s not you. It’s just…” He didn’t know how to put what he was thinking into words. In fact, it happened a lot around Magnus.

Which of course meant nothing, he assured himself.

“I just don’t know if I can do this.” Alec finally admitted, his shoulders releasing a tension he didn’t know had been building. “My family means everything to me. And to think that I may never see them again –“ He cut off, the thought too horrible to mention aloud.

The anger left Magnus’ eyes almost immediately. “Hey,” He began softly and raised his hand to touch Alec’s shoulder comfortingly but then he stopped himself. “Oh that’s right,” Magnus said awkwardly, dropping his hand. “Can’t touch you, remember. The portal.” 

Alec nodded, that realization adding itself to the pile of problems he already had going on right now.

“I promise that you will be returned to your family.” Magnus vowed.

Alec nodded thankfully and turned towards the apartment door, his back to the Warlock.

“You know,” Magnus began, his words careful. “If you really loved Lydia, you would have mentioned her just now. That you wanted to get back to her like you said about your family.” He explained. “But you didn’t.”

Alec didn’t turn around. He just listened silently and intensely.

Magnus came up close behind him, close enough that Alec could feel Magnus’ breath on his neck. Alec closed his eyes, steeling himself for what he knew was going to happen next. 

“Like the cards said you have a choice, Alec. There is a Forked Path before you. There is someone else. You don’t have to marry her.”

Alec turned on his heels to face him. “Yes, I do, Magnus.”

“You’ll be lonely all your life and so will she. Neither of you deserve it.” Magnus paused before he added. “And your Magnus doesn’t either.”

Alec scoffed to hide his true feelings. “He’s not ‘my’ Magnus.”

Magnus looked at him slyly. “So it is your feelings for Magnus that you are running away from.”

Alec sputtered at that. “It’s… You… I’m not… You’re confusing me.” He eventually managed to say.

But Magnus didn’t let that stop him. He continued speaking. “I know you feel for your Magnus what I feel for the other you. And if that’s true then why are you marrying Lydia?”

Alec moved his lips, trying to formulate a response. He felt so confused and didn’t know what to say. Eventually, words blurted out of his mouth.

“I’m doing it for my family, Magnus.” 

The words came out so quickly that Alec didn’t know if he was trying to convince the Magnus in front of him or the Magnus he could see in his mind’s eye. The Magnus from his world. The Magnus he couldn’t stop thinking about ever since that bloody tarot card reading.

The Magnus he was running away from.

Finally overwhelmed by his thoughts and instead of dealing with them, Alec stormed out of the door; running, like he did with all of his problems.

Yes, Alec was getting really good at lying to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for you to read next chapter. I think it is one of the best things I have ever written. Thank you for the comments so far. They make me so happy :D


	7. It Can't Give You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Shadow World, Magnus and Alt!Alec visit Ragnor Fell. [WARNING: that if you've seen the show you might know what happens :( ] Meanwhile, in the Alternate Dimension, Alec acquaints himself with Alt!Alec's apartment and finds Clary and Jace there, doing, oh nothing in particular :p

The Shadow World:

Magnus stepped out of the purple portal into a large dark field pulling Alec with him. Magnus let go of Alec’s hand quickly and squinted his eyes trying to see through the blackness.

“The other Alec would have had a witchlight we could have used to see,” Magnus explained. “However, fire will just have to do.” He then flourished his hand and a ball of blue flame appeared above it. The clearing lit up around them and Magnus chose a direction and hoped it was the right one.

“Your life must be so simple since you have magic.” Alec said, catching up to him, his eyes wide in awe at the magical flames. 

It wasn’t a question but Magnus shook his head in reply. “Magic can give you a lot of things but not others.”

“Like what?” Alec asked curiously.

Magnus was silent for a moment as his mind flicked to Alexander.

“It can’t give you love.” He muttered eventually.

Alec looked like he was going to say something in return but he was stopped when they heard a loud shriek, echoing in the emptiness of the clearing. Magnus and Alec both turned around, looking for the source of the noise. 

In the very off skirts of where the flamelight hit Magnus saw about half a dozen demons stalking towards them, making horrible noises and emanating loud shrieks.

“Run!” Magnus shouted at Alec. Alec had been frozen in place, not really believing his eyes until Magnus’ words cut through his fear. Alec turned and sprinted away from the demons.

Magnus threw a fireball at one of them but it did not seem to be paying attention to him. In fact none of them were. They were solely focused on Alec. Magnus tried to harm them in any way but they were too quick, passing him and chasing after Alec.

Magnus swore. Trust him to come face to face with demons with the Alec who wasn’t a trained Shadowhunter.

He ran up to the demons as they began to encircle Alec who was yelping in panic. As Magnus came up from the side, he felt something magical gloss over him. He turned and saw a wall of green fire suddenly appear beside him, close to where Alec was trapped.

Magnus knew what the wall did. It only let the pure of heart and intention pass through.

“Run through the green flames!” He screamed at Alec. Alec, tearing his eyes away from the rapidly approaching demons looked at him as if he were insane.

“Trust me.” Magnus insisted, flinging another fire ball at one of the demons.

Alec nodded then and ran to the side, narrowly escaping the claws of one of the demons and ran head on through the wall of green flames.

 

_

 

Alec stopped in his tracks once he’d made it through the flames. There had been a tingling through him as he’d passed through that wasn’t unpleasant. He turned back to see if he could see Magnus and he could, watching as the Warlock shot more fire at the demons. He was killing some of them but the others were fighting him off resiliently.

“Come through!” Alec cried, hoping that Magnus could hear him.

Magnus didn’t appear to be able to because he continued fighting. 

Eventually he seemed to realise that there was no hope in defeating them by himself and Alec saw that he turned and ran towards the flames.

Alec thought he’d see Magnus come through the other side but as soon as Magnus hit the green flames he disappeared.

“Magnus?” Alec said, breathing hard after his ordeal. He turned his head, this way and that, searching for his companion.

But he was nowhere to be seen.

Alec’s heart weighed heavily with worry. Magnus was his only guide. His only way of getting back home.

It didn’t hurt that Alec wanted to sleep with him either. Although, he was playing hard to get. Alec always loved the challenging ones.

“Just keep your cool.” Alec muttered to himself, his voice almost reaching hysterical levels. “Think your happy, soothing thoughts. You know from yoga.” 

Fingering at the soft fabric of his long sleeve top to calm himself, Alec looked around, trying to figure out what to do now. In the darkness, he could see a flicker of light from what looked like a street lamp in the distance. Seeing as it seemed to be his only option, Alec ran towards it. He eventually saw that it was a lamp on top of a pole in front of a large dwelling. The country house that Magnus had mentioned.

Alec went up to the door and knocked politely. “Helloooo?” He said, his lilting voice dragging out the word.

Alec pressed on the door lightly and saw it swing open. What was it with Warlocks and not locking their front doors, Alec thought with an untimely hint of amusement.

He slunk through the door and closed it behind him softly. The house was dimly lit by candles and Alec looked at the interior. It looked very old fashioned. Everything was brown or dark colours which Alec didn’t like. Bright colours would always be his choice as he’d made perfectly clear when he planned the Institute anniversary party. He stuck his nose up at some of the decorations as he passed through the corridor and into the main bit of the house.

“Hellooo?” He called out again as he came and stood by the staircase. He looked up and saw a massive portrait of who he assumed was Ragnor in front of him.

And Jace thought Alec was pretentious because he took so many selfies. At least he didn’t have a painting of himself hanging in the apartment they shared.

Although, maybe it wasn’t a half bad idea?

“What is a Shadowhunter doing in my house at this time of the morning?” Came a voice above him that made him jump. He turned and saw the man from the painting at the top of the stairs.

Alec was about to tell him about Isabelle when he saw the Warlock’s red –tipped, black horns protruding from his head.

“Oh my God. What the hell are those?” Alec blurted out before he could stop himself.

Ragnor came down the steps and stood uncomfortably close to Alec. Alec stared fixedly up at his horns. “Like you really look like you need a plastic surgeon or something,” Alec was rambling. “I can recommend you one that all the celebrities use.”

Ragnor moved his face even closer to Alec, examining him. “You’re not really a Shadowhunter are you? Yes, I can tell. Not just from your ridiculous words but that rune on your neck is useless.”

Alec stared back at him in contempt and scoffed. “At least I don’t have horns.” He rebuked, his hands folding against his chest.

Ragnor’s eyes narrowed in anger until his head whipped to the side. “I don’t believe you.” He said to no one in particular and Alec looked at him in bewilderment. “Now what do you want, Mundane?” Ragnor asked roughly, staring harshly back at Alec.

Alec looked thoroughly offended. Him? Mundane? As if! 

He glared at Ragnor. “Magnus Bane told me you have the book in which he put the bit of paper we need to save Alec’s –“ Alec's eyes widened as he looked like he’d made a mistake. “Sorry… my sister Isabelle for her trial tomorrow.”

Ragnor looked off to the side again. “Oh, this is a new one. Really, you’ve outdone yourself this time. Making a boy pretend he’s from another dimension? Honestly, the things you come up with!”

Alec huffed at him in anger and hit Ragnor on the shoulder to get him to pay attention to him. “Um, hello? Who are you talking to?” He asked. “Crazy old man.” He muttered under his breath.

Acting as though Alec hadn’t said anything, Ragnor spoke intently. “What bit of paper is it you need?”

“Some legislation or something about court proceedings.”

Ragnor’s eyes lit up. He knew what Alec was talking about. “What will you give me in return for this bit of paper?”

Alec pursed his lips and his eyes raked up and down Ragnor’s body. “Uh, a makeover?” 

Ragnor didn’t look happy at that but then he looked off to the side again, apparently listening to someone Alec couldn’t see.

Ragnor’s expression changed dramatically and his lips pulled in amusement. “Wow. You would really do that, Magnus? This Isabelle must mean a lot to you. Is she your latest fling?”

At that, Ragnor snapped his fingers and Magnus was now suddenly visible next to them. Alec blinked at him a couple times, relief washing over him. Magnus smiled back, his eyes silently telling Alec that he was fine.

Before either of them could say anything, Ragnor was looking in between them curiously and spoke first. “No… no it’s this boy you’re doing this for isn’t it?”

Alec beamed at that but Magnus began to protest. Ragnor talked over him. “Very well. If you swear you will give me what you promised I will give you the paper.”

Magnus did not look happy but swore he would give him what he wanted.

Ragnor smiled and then walked off back up the stairs, obviously going to get the bit of paper about the Clave.

 

-

 

Alec came over to Magnus as they waited. “Are you Ok? You disappeared when you hit the green wall.”

“Oh, that? It’s just Ragnor’s old jokes. Making the wall act like I don’t have a heart of pure intentions.” Magnus said with a smile. However, a second later his face fell. “At least I hope it was just a joke. Never mind that now. I care more if you are Ok after that demon attack.”

“So those were demons?” Alec wondered. “Why did they attack us?”

Ragnor’s voice interrupted them. “Because you are completely pure and they have never seen anything like it. They are attracted to the goodness of your dimension.” Ragnor came down the stairs and held out to Magnus the bit of paper which he glanced over and then took gladly. “I did actually believe you Magnus, about him being from another dimension. I even know more about alternate dimensions than you do. I am older and wiser than you.” Magnus scoffed at that but didn’t say anything. “I was just annoyed at you for waking me up in the middle of the night and sending demons to my door.”

And then as if in response, Ragnor’s front door slammed open and one of the demons came rushing through. When it saw Alec it pounced at him.

Ragnor stepped in front of a defenseless Alec, his hand lighting up in blue flame. But it was too late. The demon slashed at Ragnor’s throat.

Magnus cried out and then went up to the demon and hit it squarely in the back of the neck with a spell. It disintegrated in front of him into orange sparks.

Magnus turned and crouched next to Ragnor’s lifeless form and lifted him up into his arms. Alec looked down at them in horror.

“It’s going to be Ok, my little dear cabbage. I can fix this.” Magnus said, his voice breaking. But he was lying to himself. Ragnor was already dead.

Alec knelt down next to Magnus and put his arm around him in comfort, knowing how good friends they had been. Magnus was so upset he couldn’t even find it in himself to think at that moment that he shouldn’t let Alec do this.

He just let himself be comforted by the person who in that moment, he pretended was his Alexander.

“You… you have to go back to the Institute.” Magnus began after a while, his voice deep with emotion. “They will be wondering why you haven’t returned from my place. Find Alec’s room and stay there until I text you tomorrow for the trial. Don’t talk to anyone.”

Alec looked at him with a hard expression. “There’s no way I’m leaving you.”

Magnus just shook his head. “Go. Let me take care of my friend. Think about the Institute before you step through.” He ordered and summoned a purple portal to take Alec to the Institute.

Clearly not wanting to go, Alec dropped his arm reluctantly from around him and Magnus almost moaned at the loss of contact even though it had been he who had told him to leave. His mind was confused and overwhelmed with emotions and he turned his head back to look at Ragnor.

Alec looked over his shoulder once more at Magnus before he disappeared into the portal.

Finally letting the tears he had hidden from Alec fall free, Magnus gently laid Ragnor back on the wooden floor.

They had been friends for so long. He just couldn’t imagine a world without Ragnor Fell in it. Through every happiness, through every moment of despair, through every love and heartbreak, Ragnor had been there. 

What was he supposed to do without him?

He clawed at Ragnor’s body helplessly for a few moments until something caught his eyes. There was something scrunched up in Ragnor’s hand. A bookmark.

Why on Earth would Ragnor be holding a bookmark? He went to get the paper they needed for Izzy but why a bookmark as well?

Promising to figure that out later, Magnus stuffed the bookmark into his suit-jacket pocket and went outside the country house, searching for any more signs of demons.

When he was satisfied they were all gone, Magnus went to Ragnor’s back garden and magically made a hole in the ground in which to bury Ragnor. It was a nice spot, next to flowers and trees that he hoped Ragnor would appreciate. Ragnor wasn’t really prickly at heart. He would never have put up with Magnus for so long if he was.

Magnus went back inside and with magic, lifted Ragnor gracefully through the air and out toward the spot in the garden. He lowered him down into the hole. Magnus said a few words of mourning and a goodbye in Indonesian and then with a deep breath, covered his friend with soil. Magnus magically made a little headstone and then with a flick of his wrist transported the item that he had promised Ragnor in exchange for his help with Izzy, from his apartment in New York. He knew exactly where it was so it was no effort.

It appeared with a thud in his hands. His yellow, eccentric looking charango. With a small smile and with the aid of a little magic, Magnus snapped the neck of the instrument and put both pieces on either side of the headstone as a little memorial.

He had offered Ragnor the charango to destroy because he hated it so much. Magnus looked down at his handywork with a sad laugh and thought of all their adventures. Particularly their adventures in Peru. It was where he had gotten the charango after all.

He didn’t need the charango anymore. It was a piece of history that was just that; history. A memory of a love once forgotten.

Once he was finished with his mourning, Magnus, exhausted, summoned himself a portal to take him home.

He hoped this had all been worth it to be able to help Izzy with her trial in the morning.

He liked Izzy well enough but he was mostly doing it for a new chance at love.

God, what would Ragnor say about it if he saw him with the real Alec? He would probably give him a lecture about how stupid it was wasting his time pining over a mortal, 20 year old Shadowhunter. 

An engaged, thoroughly in the closet, mortal, 20 year old Shadowhunter.

Magnus walked into the portal, painfully thinking of Ragnor but also of Alexander, his earlier words to Alec echoing in his mind.

If only magic really could give you love.

 

-

 

The Alternate Dimension:

Magnus hadn’t followed him after his outburst, thank the angel. Although, Alec was worried about how he was going to get into his other self’s apartment without a key.

He needn’t have worried.

Alec frowned when he saw a high heel lodged in the door of apartment number 4 as he arrived to the address Magnus had written down. 

Staring at the high heel, Alec was suddenly appalled. If his other self cross-dressed that was it he was going to scour the globe and ask every warlock he could find to send him home no matter what it cost.

Alec pushed open the door and kicked the shoe lightly out of the way. It was dark inside the apartment. He tried searching for a light switch but as this was most definitely not where he lived he had no idea where it was. He eventually gave up and made his way inside slowly, wishing at that moment he could activate a night vision rune.

It was then that Alec almost tripped over something on the ground. He knelt down and saw it was a blue dress. Eyeing it warily, he stood up and stepped over it and then proceeded to bang his head into a wall because he couldn’t see where he was going.

Ouch. Thank god his dimension’s Jace wasn’t there to laugh at him about it.

Rubbing his head with one hand and holding out the other in search for the door to Alec’s room he walked a few steps to the right. He eventually gripped a door handle. Alec pushed the door open.

He wished he hadn’t

“Oh my God Alec, get out!” Jace yelled at him when he saw him. Alec’s eyes widened at the sight.

Alec had walked in on Clary and Jace. 

Having sex.

Holy crap.

“Sorry!” Alec cried out and went out again and shut the door behind him quickly. Alec was glad for the darkness now. If anyone had been able to see him they’d see him looking as red as a tomato.

After scouring the room for more door handles and mistakenly opening the door to the bathroom, Alec eventually found the other Alec’s room.

He’d only just opened it up and stepped inside when Jace, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans came over and into his room.

Trying not to stare down at Jace’s chest, his feelings for him still confused, Alec looked at the other boy awkwardly.

“Alec.” Jace said, gritting his teeth in embarrassment but not anger. “You promised me you would hook up with someone at the party tonight so I could have the apartment to myself.”

“I uh…” Alec began, his mind drawing a blank as to what to say. “I… forgot?” He said lamely.

“This was my big night and you ruined it.” Jace said, his voice breaking. “Mine and Clary’s first time. I know sex doesn’t mean anything to you but to me it was meant to be special. I never complain when you bring all those guys home. Especially that one time when god knows what kinky shit was happening in there that you promised would never happen again. After all I put up with was it so much to ask for just one night? I just wanted one night about me, Alec!”

Alec looked at him in bewilderment. His brain was having a difficult time comprehending all of this and some of the things he wished he DIDN’T comprehend. He then heard a small sob coming from the other boy.

“Jace are you crying?” Alec said.

“No.” Jace said quickly, obviously lying. 

By the angel, Jace in this dimension was a pushover. 

“Look, Jace…” Alec started awkwardly as he’d never given this sort of advice before; man to man advice about girls. Jace hadn’t needed his advice in the other dimension. Not that Alec would have been the one to ask about girls anyways. “Just go back in there and make it up to her.”

Jace looked up at him with watering eyes. “You mean like go back and have sex with her even though you’re here?”

“I… no… maybe not that.” Alec conceded. “But even I, who has no experience with girls, knows that you shouldn’t be out here talking to me when you should be in there with your girlfriend.”

Jace nodded like Alec’s advice was the greatest piece of advice he had ever heard. “Yeah, yeah you’re right.” He said, cheering up and smiling at his brother.

He then stopped and gave a strange look at Alec’s appearance. “What’s up with you? I haven’t seen you wearing this much black since Adam Lambert lost American Idol when you were 13.”

“I… um… had to borrow them from Mag… the guy I went home with because my clothes got ruined.” Alec lied.

“What did he rip them off?” Jace joked. But then his face fell and he raised a hand. “You know what… I don’t even want to know. I have already heard enough details about your prolific sex life to last a life time.”

Alec tried to hide his grimace of discomfort at the talk about his other self having sex as Jace turned and went back into the main room. He turned on the light switch and with a smirk, picked up Clary’s blue dress and high heel and then went back into his own room.

When Alec was sure he was gone, he shut his door and fell back on Alec’s bed and covered his face with his hands.

He was so done with all of this. He didn’t want to have to live the life of the very gay, very sexual, very outgoing Alec anymore. He just wanted to go home and back to his simple life.

Alec suddenly felt the urge to laugh because of the fact that he thought his life as a Shadowhunter was simple compared to the other Alec’s whose life was boring and that of a Mundane.

But an annoying part of his brain spouted that his life wasn’t very simple anyway; a sister on trial, Valentine on the loose, having lost his Parabatai and being engaged to someone he respected but did not love all to save his family honor.

And those damned feelings for Magnus Bane that made it hard for him to push away the part of himself that he had buried long ago.

Oh great, Alec thought. He wasn’t even capable of lying to himself about how he felt for Magnus anymore. Fantastic. Good job brain.

All of his emotions of the day finally caught up to him and his body began to ache and his eyes drooped in exhaustion. He shoved his leather jacket off of his shoulders, threw his boots on the floor with a thud and then pushed back the covers and got into the bed.

Maybe he’d wake up and this will all have been a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I promise next chapter will be Alec having to act like Alt!Alec. Sorry there was just a bunch of plot/angst/Malec relationship stuff I wanted to get in there in these beginning chapters. I feel like these past chapters were the set up and next chapter is the middle and center of the story so exciting stuff! But I hope it will have been worth the wait. Thanks for comments and kudos! You are all officially the best and Alt!Alec would all give you a big hug.


	8. 4 Shot Venti Vanilla-Soy Extra-Hot Hazelnut Vanilla Cinnamon-Dolce White-Mocha With Extra White-Mocha And Caramel and a quarter pump of syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real!Alec loses his rainbow, forgets the wifi password, doesn’t order a Starbucks, meets a jealous ex and has a run in with the Mad Hatter. I’m having a bit too much fun writing these chapter summaries.

The Alternate Dimension:

Spoiler alert. It wasn’t a dream. Alec moaned as he looked around a room that was not his the next morning at 9 am. He wasn’t sure what had woken him up until he heard more banging of cupboards from the kitchen. In fact, Alec was surprised he’d slept so late in the first place. Travelling to another dimension must have really taken it out of him.

Alec got out of the bed, pushing the blue duvet back. He was then able to focus on looking closely at the room’s details for the first time since arriving.  
The room was messy which Alec didn’t like. He was always a tidy person. Alec stepped over dirty clothes on the floor and walked over to the desk in the room. The desk had stacks of magazines on it with faces on them, unimportant Mundane celebrities he presumed. But sitting pride of place was he saw a new student handbook to the college that Magnus had mentioned had appeared on Alec’s Facebook. Alec was obviously excited to go. Sitting next to it was something else clearly important to Alec. It was a large binder that looked like it was going to burst with how packed it was. Alec opened the overflowing folder and inside were colorful bits of fabric and magazine cuttings serving as ideas for decorations, themes, costumes and more. His other self really was into planning events and parties.There were no books in the room but there was a shelf that was empty besides one trophy on it. Alec picked it up and was shocked when he read that it was an archery trophy from when Alec was a kid.

So they had archery in common. Alec wondered what had made his other self give it up and why Alec would keep something so obviously associated with childhood in his adult apartment.

Alec then went into his other self’s wardrobe. Alec had all of his clothes color coded that Alec couldn’t help but smile at. There were clothes of every shade and absolutely no dark colors in sight. He picked out a nice bright blue shirt and held it against his chest. Well this dimension’s Magnus had said he’d wanted to see him in blue so why not? Besides, Alec liked blue as well. It was the only other color other than black that he was Ok wearing. As for pants, Alec just had pairs of jeans and shorts also in every color. 

At least he didn’t have to worry about any of the clothes not fitting, he thought in amusement. These clothes literally belonged to someone who looked exactly like him. He got dressed and then went over to the mirror. Locating some hair product, Alec breathed deeply and then plastered his hair down thoroughly. When his hair was very, very flat and he was satisfied that he didn’t look anything like his normal self, he grabbed a key Alec kept on his bedside table and his phone and opened the door and saw Clary in the kitchen in what looked like one of Jace’s sweaters and a pair of black gym shorts.

“Oh hi, Alec.” Clary said, her voice wooden. She obviously was thinking about how he’d barged in and seen more of her than either of them had wanted to last night. “You’re up early this morning.”

Early? 9am was early? In his own dimension Alec would have been training for two hours already.

Acting as though this information didn’t faze him he walked forward. “Yeah well, Izzy wants to have coffee this morning so…” His words dropped off as he walked around Clary and into the kitchen. But then he realized he had no idea where anything in the kitchen was. Not wanting to look awkward searching every cupboard for a bowl and spoon, Alec decided it was better just to leave.

“You know I’ll just get breakfast on the way.”

“Dude, Alec. This is your apartment. If you want me to go just say so.” Clary said.

“No!” Alec said loudly and Clary looked at him in surprise. “You stay. It’s… it’s the least I can do after last night.” He said and began to head for the door. But then he stopped and hovered awkwardly. “Um… Clary? Can you tell me how to get to Java Jace? I… uh… had too much to drink last night and my mind is pulling a blank.”

Clary looked at him in bafflement. “But we go there all the time. We were there yesterday. Your brother literally owns the place.”

“Help me out just this once?” Alec said, trying his best to put on what he hoped was an other dimension Alec kind of voice. More high-pitched, more whimsical, more definitely not his kind of voice.

“Well… Ok.” Clary breathed out. “But couldn’t you just look it up on your phone?”

Alec panicked for a second. “I… um forgot the wifi password too.”

“What the hell did you put in those drinks at my dad’s party last night Alec? Do I have to tell him not to let you plan any more of them?” Clary said in bemusement. She told him the wifi password and his heart almost skipped a beat when he heard it was ‘maxlightwood’. He smiled a small smile. At least he wouldn’t have to fake his other self’s love for his little brother. That would come all too easily.

Alec pulled out his phone and got the directions to Java Jace. Clary, however, was looking at the phone in confusion. “Where’s your rainbow phone case? Did you lose that too?” Alec looked down at his caseless phone and then back at Clary. Rainbow? Alec wondered, perplexed but then he realized.

By the angel. Alec had a gay pride phone case. Of course he did. 

“Yeah. Totally lost it.” Alec rambled in a high-pitched panicked voice. “Oh look at the time.” He said, exaggeratedly pointing at the time on his phone. “Let’s talk later. Gotta go!” He almost sprinted out of the door and down the corridor, trying to get away before Clary could figure out that something was wrong.

Right Alec. Because you acted totally smooth back there. Of course she’s going to think something’s wrong.

Alec also wondered why Clary and Jace both seemed normal even though his worlds Clary and Jace had come through to this dimension the day before. They must not remember anything and feel like nothing has changed.

When he was on the streets, Alec was about to buy some food when he realized he didn’t have any money. Crap. Ah well, the coffee would just have to do. He slowly but surely followed the instructions on his phone to Java Jace until he arrived with 15 minutes to spare. Jace when he saw him waved him over. “Hey buddy. What are you doing here? Also thanks for the advice last night. I made it up to her and we are going to try again soon.”

Alec smiled back uncomfortably, not wanting to hear about his brother’s plans to have sex with Clary. “Greaaaat.” He dragged out, his voice sarcastic but Jace didn’t seem to notice. “I’m having coffee with Izzy.”

“Just promise me you won’t try to order what you tried to yesterday.” Jace said, looking a little wary. He took a deep breath and then said: “I can’t make a 4 shot venti vanilla-soy extra-hot hazelnut vanilla cinnamon-dolce white-mocha with extra white-mocha and caramel and a quarter pump of syrup.” Jace breathed deeply after that mouthful. “I’m not Starbucks, Alec.” 

Alec was dumbfounded for a second. He’d never had Starbucks in his life and that order was the most pretentious thing he had ever heard. So of course his other self would order it. “I’ll just have a black coffee.” He said.

Jace raised his eyebrows. “Really? Just black?”

Alec panicked. Crap. He was actually terrible at being the other Alec.

“With sugar?” Alec tried to save the situation. 

“Um… Ok?” Jace shrugged and then began making the coffee.

Alec punched himself internally and willed himself to think like the other Alec. Outgoing, confident, charming.

Over-the-top, pretentious, narcissistic.

“Big brother! You’re already here!” Izzy said next to him and if it weren’t for his ingrained Shadowhunter training he would jumped a mile high.

Alec turned to look at her, a greeting already on his lips when he saw that Izzy, behind her large glasses, had a black eye. Without even thinking, moving purely on instinct, he removed her glasses off of her face and moved his face close to hers, examining the bruise. He ignored as Izzy cried out “Hey! What are you doing?”

“Who did this to you?” He said darkly, anger boiling inside of him. When he found the person who’d hurt his sister he was going to make them pay.

Izzy grabbed her glasses and then stared back at him, equally angrily. “I got it in kickboxing class yesterday.” She put her glasses back on her face, pushing them high on the bridge of her nose. “Andrea finally made her kick. What’s with you?”

Alec saw Jace was staring at him, equally concerned. Realizing his mistake, Alec shrank into himself in embarrassment. “Sorry. I… just got mad thinking someone hurt you.”

Izzy looked a little happier at that. “Well, I guess it’s good to see that you care I suppose. I just didn’t think you were that violent.”

Jace finished Alec’s coffee and handed it to him in a paper coffee cup not asking for payment, Alec noticed thankfully. Jace smirked at him. “For a second it looked like you were going to beat up the person who did it.” Jace said. “And I would pay to see you in a fight Alec, I think you’d only last two seconds. Even against a girl like Andrea who hasn’t hit a punch in months.”

Alec huffed a little at that. If only he could tell them he was a Shadowhunter and had literally been trained to fight since birth.

“Enough of this.” Izzy said, sounding exasperated. “Just my usual, Jace. I’m supposed to be interrogating Alec about his date last night. And yes, I am calling it a date because that is less crude than ‘guy he met at a party and went home with.’”

“Oh God, Izzy. How can you stand to listen to Alec talking about his sex life? It makes me cringe so bad.”

Isabelle smiled at the both of them. “That’s just because you’re so innocent Jace.

Jace dropped his gaze and blushed, sheepishly.

“Besides,” Isabelle continued. “I have hope that one of them will change our brother and make him see that love does exist.”

Alec looked back at Jace and they shared a look. Jace chuckling as though that was never going to happen and Alec looking like he was asking for help.

“Now what was his name?” Izzy said speaking fast, and she began to reach for Alec’s hand to drag him to a table but Alec quickly jumped away from the touch and Izzy’s face fell in hurt.

Alec couldn’t let anyone touch him. The portal to the other dimension was still inside of him and would send them to the other dimension. Thank the angel he hadn’t touched her when he’d lost it before.

“I don’t like being touched.” He explained quickly at Izzy’s look. She didn’t look convinced but sat down, her body language significantly less excited than she was a minute ago. “And his name is Magnus.” Alec took a sip of his black coffee. He was glad he’d ordered it black and not whatever the other Alec seemed to like.

4 shot venti something something something apparently.

“What does he look like?” Izzy asked curiously, taking her white cardigan off of her shoulders to reveal a blue Doctor Who shirt. She also had the Deathly Hallows symbol from Harry Potter around her neck, sitting next to her braided hair.

Alec put his cup on the round table as he appraised her appearance for a second, realizing that Isabelle in this dimension was a massive nerd. “Um… Asian, a bit shorter than me…” He didn’t know how to continue even though a loud but annoying part of his mind was offering the suggestion ‘Good Looking’. He ignored it.

Jace brought over Izzy’s coffee in one hand and held a hand over one of his ears, thinking that they would be already be up to the disturbing details of Alec’s sex life.

Izzy shook her head at him as he walked off and took a sip of her own coffee. “What does he do?” 

“He does tarot cards and psychic readings.”

“No way!” Izzy cried. “You’re dating that Magnus?! The one off the ads? The ad that Hodge can’t stop bragging about in Kickboxing class?”

“Well I don’t know if we’re dating exactly –“ Alec began but Izzy cut him off excitedly. “Oh my God. My future brother in-law is famous! Do you think he could like get us tickets to premieres and stuff?”

Alec had to resist putting his head in his hands. Of course Izzy would already be imagining them getting married. In any dimension. “Being on TV doesn’t make you that famous, Izzy. Besides, I’m not marrying him.” Alec argued. “I don’t even like him.”

True, but you like the other version of him, he thought before he could stop himself.

Alec ignored his own thoughts even harder.

“So was he any good?” Isabelle asked him softly. “At you know?”

This time Alec couldn’t stop himself from putting his head in his hands. “You know what… why don’t you just tell me _your_ exciting news?” He said instead of answering her question. “As long at it doesn’t have anything to do with movies or something.”

Izzy pouted sadly. “But Deadpool is getting a sequel -” She cut off when she saw Alec’s expression. “Fine. Simon asked me to move in with him.”

“Why would the Mun… I mean Simon ask you to move in with him?” He asked blandly. Even though Simon was now a vampire, he would always be the annoying Mundane in his mind.

Izzy looked like she wanted to hit him. Alec moved slightly just in case she did. “Because he’s my boyfriend? Duh! Really, Alec it’s like you’re allergic to commitment or something. You’re just like Captain Kirk!”

Alec just blinked at her. “Who?” 

Izzy’s face fell. “You Know? From Star Trek? Oh my God! Did you not watch those movies I gave you?”

Alec shook his head and his mind flicked to other self’s Facebook likes. “Was totally watching Project Runway instead.”

He cringed a little inside. Ugh this so wasn’t him. “And you know me,” Alec continued, attempting to sound like his other self. “using guys left right and center.”

Izzy's eyes narrowed at him and she went tut-tut.

It was then that Alec’s phone began buzzing. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

Why on Earth would Raj be calling him? He was sure he didn’t even have Raj’s number in his own dimension. He was just someone who’d come to New York from the Mumbai Institute a few years earlier for his extra training once he’d turned 18. It was custom for Shadowhunters to travel to other Institutes when they came of age but Alec hadn’t. Two years ago when he’d been old enough to go, he’d asked his parents why they wouldn’t let him and they just told him they needed him in New York. He now wondered if it had something to do with them being in the Circle and Alec literally not being allowed to travel. Jace and Izzy were 18 and they had no plans to travel either.

“Where is your phone case?” Isabelle asked and Alec ignored her. He’d had enough of that question for one day. He stood up and answered the phone. “Raj?” 

“Where are you? You were supposed to be here at 9 to help clean up your party. Or did you forget because you were too busy sleeping with that guy from last night?” Raj spat through the phone. He sounded… jealous Alec realized in surprise. What the hell?

“Oh sorry… I’ll be there soon then. At the Institute right?” He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

He heard Raj scoff through the phone. “Uh, yeah. Just get here.” Raj hung up on him and Alec took the phone away from his ear in confusion. What had just happened?

Alec went back over to Isabelle who was eyeing him curiously. “Was that Magnus?” She said, her eyes lighting up.

“No. It was Raj. I was supposed to be at the Institute cleaning up after the party last night.” 

“Oh yeah. Oops I remember you saying that yesterday when you came into my office.” Izzy said. “You were complaining that 9 am was an ungodly hour to get up and _clean._ What are you going to do when you go to college Alec? You know they hold classes in the mornings sometimes and not just at 1 in the afternoon.” And she laughed at him and Alec just stood there in bewilderment.

“Well… I have to go.” He eventually said. “Bye.” And he had turned to leave.

“Hey!” Izzy called out. “Are you still going to come to kickboxing class later at Hodge’s Recreation Centre? You promised you would try it if I stopped making fun of you for doing yoga.” Izzy then smirked. “Oh! I mean pretending to do yoga while you ogle our Instructor next door. You know if you wanted Hodge on top of you, you could just join his Karate class.”

Alec’s face went red with blush. Was there anyone in this dimension he wasn’t interested in sleeping with? “Yeah… of course I’m coming.”

“Bye Alec. See you later. Oh and can you say Hi to my boss for me?” She stared into the distance in a daze for a second, obviously thinking inappropriately about her boss and then she giggled and pulled out her headphones.

Alec shook his head as he walked away. This Isabelle was going to take some getting used to.

-

Alec arrived at the Institute and was surprised by its appearance. He expected it, without his runes, to look like the rundown Church that Mundanes saw when they saw the Institute in his dimension but this couldn’t be further from what he saw in front of him. The Institute looked flawless. It looked like a Church that had been taken over and turned into a corporate building. It had a large electronic sign on the front which reach “’The Institute’ the Head-quarters of the Morgernstern Internet Company.”

All of Alec’s muscles tensed at the name Morgernstern. Izzy’s boss. That couldn’t possibly be…?

Alec made his way inside and saw a whole team of people taking down decorations, holding mirror shaped screens, removing posters that said ‘10 Years through the looking glass’, taking down strobe lights and carrying boxes of teacups. He saw Raj was among them and he noticed him staring.

As though against his will, Raj’s face jerked into a smile for a second before he went back to being mad and stalked over to him. He folded his arms and looked him up and down for a second in contempt. “So… you went home with that party crasher?”

Alec shifted awkwardly. “Um… yes?”

“Did you even think about what I said to you?” Raj asked angrily.

“Um… you’ll have to remind me what you said.” 

Raj scoffed. “I told you that I missed you and that I wanted to be with you not just for the sex and you just ran off with that Asian guy!”

Alec couldn’t believe his ears. “What?... You like guys?” 

Raj raised his eyebrows at him. “You didn’t figure that out when I had my dick in your mouth?” He said and Alec felt dizzy with disbelief. “But I’m bi remember,” Raj was saying. “not all of us are as gay as you.” 

Alec sputtered trying to think of a reply but his brain was fried. The other Alec had actually slept with _Raj_ of all people. There was no indication in his dimension of him being bi at all.

“Alexander,” Raj began and Alec jumped at the use of his full name. “Remember when you asked me to call you that? I think about it all the time. You care about me, I know you do.” Raj was almost pleading at this point “You wouldn’t want me to call you your real name if you didn’t. You’re thinking about it right now.” 

Alec was actually thinking that his full name sounded completely wrong coming out of Raj’s mouth. 

And he most definitely tried not to think that it sounded amazing coming out of Magnus’.

“I know how you like to play games.” Raj continued. “If you were trying to make me jealous, it worked. Consider me well and truly at your mercy.”

Alec began sputtering again in response but he was saved the trouble of having to deal with the fact that he’d been having sex with Raj when someone came and tapped Raj on the shoulder.

“Ho now, Raj you shouldn’t be talking to your boyfriend when you’re supposed to be working.”

Alec’s eyes widened when he saw who’d said it. Much like with how he’d reacted to seeing Izzy with a black eye, he moved entirely on instinct, taking a fighting stance and putting his hand behind his back to reach for his arrows that always appeared from behind a glamour when he needed them.

Except, nothing happened. He just looked extremely awkward standing there like that.

Alec had forgotten he was in a different dimension. When he realised, he dropped his hand anti-climatically.

Valentine just blinked at him for a moment before he burst out laughing. “What is with you kids?” He asked, still laughing. “Clary was the same yesterday morning. You really get into that cosplay of yours, right Alec?”

Alec straightened up and looked back at him, anger and hatred boiling through him. Every fiber of his being wanted to attack Valentine, the man who has made it his mission to eliminate Downworlders and overthrow the Clave. But instead he put a smile on his face. Clary had said her father had let the other Alec plan the party last night. They were obviously on good terms.

“Yes sir.” He said through gritted teeth, his fists clenched and turning white with the stress. “Thank you for the opportunity to plan your party. I appreciate it.” 

Valentine eyed him for a second before he seemed to let it go and patted Raj on the shoulder again. “Come on Raj, the virtual reality internet searches won’t program themselves. Alec, tell your sister to have a lovely day off.” At that, Valentine walked away and through a door that said ‘CEO.’

Once he was gone Raj looked again at Alec, his gaze full of desire. “Think about it, Alexander.” And he walked off and out of the main room.

Alec cringed again. Nope, he definitely did not like Raj calling him that. It was… wrong.

Alec looked about awkwardly once he was left alone. If he wanted to keep up the charade of being the other Alec he should really go over and help the people pack up but he was so worked up over seeing Valentine that he couldn’t. He turned and walked out of the Institute.

He decided to go back to the apartment. When he arrived he googled Hodge’s Recreation center and found the address. He then changed into what looked like the other Alec’s yoga wear (it was a little flamboyant but it was going to have to do). Alec left the apartment, already excited for the rest of the afternoon.

He was going to do what he always did when he was stressed.

Work out.

 

-

 

The Shadow World:

Magnus, wearing his best lawyer-ish suit, slunk through the dark corridors of the Institute and found Alec’s room, now knowing where it was from when Isabelle and Jace had asked him to steal Alexander’s stele. He’d texted Alec that he was coming but hadn’t received a reply.

He knocked on the door and waited. But there was no response.

“Alec?” Magnus called through the door, trying to keep his voice low so anyone around wouldn’t be able to hear him. Magnus put his hand on the door handle and pushed open the door tentatively.

Alec was fast asleep, shirtless in the bed.

Magnus shook his head at him and walked over and shook him awake. 

Alec woke up with a fright. “What? What’s going on?”

“Your sister’s trial. It starts in 20 minutes. You have to get up.” Magnus coaxed. 

Alec flopped his head back on the pillow in annoyance and Magnus tutted at him. This Alec was obviously not a morning person. He turned to Alec’s drawers and pulled out a dark top and dark pants. He threw a pair of Alec’s boots and a pair of socks onto the bed and they hit Alec’s feet lightly.

“Come on, Alexander -” Magnus’ eyes widened in shock at his mistake. He regretted imagining that this Alec had been Alexander when he’d been comforting him after Ragnors death now. It had blurred the lines. “I mean Alec.” Magnus corrected.

Alec looked up at the use of his full name. He pushed back the covers and smiled up at Magnus. “No one calls me that. Well except… but that doesn’t matter.” And put the shoes on.

Then Alec stood up and Magnus was suddenly uncomfortably aware of how much skin he was showing. Alec was wearing nothing but underwear and all of his fake, magical, dying to be kissed runes were visible upon his glorious chest.

“Surely putting clothes on is counterproductive if you’re going to be looking at me like that.” Alec said smugly when he saw Magnus’ eyes raking down his body.

“I’m not looking at you like anything.” Magnus insisted and turned away, letting the other man get dressed.

“Uh, huh. Sure. I was about to sleep with you in the other dimension, Magnus. I know how you feel about me.” 

Magnus cocked his head in annoyance. “What I ‘feel’ right now is that Isabelle needs the support of her brother.” He said bitterly.

“Fine. But we’re continuing this conversation after the trial.”

Magnus didn’t know how to reply to that so just walked towards the door.

“Aren’t you going to do my hair for me again today?” Alec teased.

Magnus turned to look at him, his eyes slightly in pain. “It looks fine. Alec doesn’t brush it anyway.”

Alec shrugged and then followed him out of the door. They walked towards the Ops centre where the trial was taking place.

-

When they made it, Alec looked out nervously at all the people gathered. He saw a large sword at the front of the room and a strange man with his eyes and mouth sewn shut standing near it. There was also a scary looking woman sitting in an intimidating chair facing everyone else.

“Now, we just have to get this trial over with as quick as possible and then I can start looking for a way to send you back to your dimension.” Magnus said. “Until then, try not to talk to anyone. If you have to _try_ not to act like yourself.”

Alec looked slightly offended. “What does that mean?”

Magnus gave him a hard look but didn’t reply, walked down the steps and then made his way to a seat in the front of lines of chairs where it was apparent the defendant’s lawyer should sit.

Alec swallowed nervously and then made his way to the back of the room, trying not to catch anyone’s eye. He found a seat at the very back and waited for the trial to start.

“Hey, Alec.” Alec jumped when he heard someone begin talking to him. He turned and almost shrieked when he saw it was Raj. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

Raj continued talking to him not realizing that Alec was almost having a heart attack. “I just wanted to say sorry about your sister. No hard feelings, you know? I was just doing my job.”

“Um…” Alec began, his voice extremely high pitched in panic. “Thanks.” 

Raj suddenly seemed to notice something was off then. “Are you Ok?”

Alec smiled, too widely and put his hand on Raj’s shoulder familiarly. “I’m fine. And of course no hard feelings Raj. Never for you.”

Raj looked at him strangely and then down at the hand. Alec couldn’t help himself and checked Raj out. He actually looked hot in leather. Maybe he really should reconsider getting back together with him.

Raj stuttered for a second when he saw Alec checking him out. “Alec… what… are you gay?” He whispered, his face close to the other mans.

Alec raised his eyebrows in confusion and removed his hand. “Well yeah.” He replied confidently. “Surely everyone knows that? And that you’re bisexual too?”

Raj just stared at him in disbelief. “But you’re eng-“ He began but cut off when Hodge came up to the both of them and looked between them. Alec had another moment when he saw Hodge; he was his siblings kickboxing instructor that he’d been crushing on for weeks. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry with lust.

“Am I interrupting something?” Hodge asked obliviously.

“Nope. Definitely not.” Raj said quickly and then almost sprinted away to the front of the room and over to where Lydia had just arrived and was taking a seat.

“Alec?” Hodge then asked him.

Alec was about to reply when he saw Magnus out of the corner of his eye. Magnus gave him an almost imperceptible shake of his head before turning away.

Alec looked back at Hodge, trying not to act frazzled and smiled. “No. Nothing’s wrong.”

Hodge sat down next to him and Alec’s heart beat fast at the lack of space between him and the attractive man. “You seem surprisingly upbeat given that your sister is on trial.

The smile fell off Alec’s face, the enormity of the situation finally hit him and all thoughts about how hot Hodge was left his mind. He’d been treating this whole situation as kind of a joke but the thought that Isabelle could be found guilty and then… who knows what will happen next.

“Oh my God. You’re right.” Alec said, suddenly horrified. “I’m a horrible brother.”

“Look, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Hodge assured him. “Is that Magnus Bane acting as Isabelle’s attorney?” he said looking to the front where Magnus sat. By the tone of his voice, he obviously didn’t know him very well. “Wow, I wonder how she managed to convince him to help her.”

Alec shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He knew he shouldn’t mention anything so he remained silent.

There was movement behind him and many people turned to see Isabelle, wearing a blue dress, being led into the room. She was flanked by two people in black. She caught Alec’s eye and smiled at him warmly for a second. Alec tried to smile back at her but it came out like a grimace.

She was made to sit behind Magnus and Alec saw the two of them speak quietly for a moment.

“The Clave calls this trial to session.” The scary woman at the front called out. “Isabelle Lightwood, I see that you have enlisted the High Warlock of Brooklyn as your advocate. However, as he is a Warlock –“

“There is no problem whatsoever, Inquisitor.” Magnus finished for her and stood up and held the bit of paper that the two of them had retrieved last night; their quest killing Ragnor Fell in the process Alec remembered painfully.

The Inquisitor took the bit of paper roughly and read it in contempt as though she had no time for such things. Her eyes narrowed when she had finished.

“It seems that the Warlock is correct. Brother please use the sword on him.” She said and Alec saw Magnus’ face twist in frustration at the use of the term Warlock. 

The scary blind guy came and stood close to the sword in the middle and gestured to Magnus to follow him. Magnus eyed it warily. 

Once he’d vowed to tell the truth, he stepped back in front of Isabelle and the Inquisitor pursed her lips at him. “You may begin to make your case.” 

Her tone was horrible. It was like she was deigning to allow Magnus to act as Izzy’s attorney even though he had literally just shown her that there was nothing against the law about it.

Magnus gave her a venomous look and then turned to the floor and looked out at all the faces watching him. His eyes lingered on Alec’s for a long moment before he began to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was discussion on tumblr that Raj seemed jealous of Alec and Magnus in the alternate universe. I took liberty with that. I hope that's ok! Thanks for kudos and comments. If you got a tarot card reading from Alt!Magnus there would be great things in your future!


	9. This Blithering Idiot Is The Person You Are Marrying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Shadow World, Magnus delivers his defense for Izzy's case and Alt Alec learns that Alec is still in the closet and marrying Lydia.

The Shadow World:

Alec had never been to a trial before. Nor had he ever even watched court room dramas preferring reality television to that sort of thing. Add that to the strange world he’d found himself in with magic, Warlocks and demons resulted in Alec not really understanding much of what was going on when Magnus delivered his case.

“My best friend died last night.” Magnus had begun, dropping his gaze from Alec and with a flourish had turned back to the Inquisitor. “We had both lived for hundreds of years and experienced every inch of prejudice that the Clave has to offer. Before the accords, in a time that Shadowhunters referred to as the “Time of Angels”, Downworlders experienced the most prejudice.”

Magnus moved across the floor and the Inquisitor’s narrowed eyes followed him. “Whilst Shadowhunters believed that the accords were sufficient in the way of rights and protection for Downworlders, the incarceration, intended forced questioning and the possible death of a Seelie proves that the accords are not enough. This prejudice has not gone away.” 

Magnus’ voice started to get heated. “It is so ingrained in your culture that I had to traverse thousands of miles by portal in the middle of the night all to retrieve a simple bit of paper that claims I was able to even speak at this trial because the Clave ignores its own laws in order to see forth its agenda. I brought demons to my best friend’s door last night because of you and they murdered him.” 

Magnus paused for a moment solemnly with a look on his face that pulled at Alec’s heartstrings. He was in pain about Ragnor’s death. He began again, his voice indicating boiling rage just underneath the surface. “Demons that you should have been out killing instead of wasting every single person in this room’s time by prosecuting your own people.”

Magnus turned to Isabelle and raised a hand. “This trial is about more than Isabelle Lightwood.” He then pointed directly at the Inquisitor. “This trial is about your fear that Downworlders have finally had enough of the Clave’s treatment of them and have joined Valentine. You are ignoring the real problem here. Valentine wants the Mortal Cup to make more Shadowhunters. He wants to kill Downworlders and overthrow the Clave.”

Magnus sounded exasperated. “Don’t you see that? We should all be on the same side! So instead of ruining Isabelle’s life, you should really be focusing on stopping Valentine and making sure he doesn’t retrieve the Mortal Cup. Isabelle doesn’t have the cup. Therefore the punishment of having her runes stripped and being banished from her family and friends is not right. Since this whole trial isn’t about what it’s really about, I move to have this case dismissed. The Clave’s fear and incompetence is not Isabelle's fault. It's Valentine’s and his search for the cup. Put the Cup on trial!”

When Magnus was done he breathed out angrily and then went and sat back down by Isabelle. The Inquisitor raised her eyebrows as the room started buzzing with low murmurs. Alec was staring at Magnus who was now smiling slightly as he winked at Isabelle, apparently in response to her words of thanks. Alec also felt his lips pull into a smile. Was he actually turned on by Magnus dominating in a court room?

“Counselor. Your rebuttal to that… interesting defense.” The Inquisitor said.

Alec looked at Lydia as she seemed to take a deep breath and then stood up. He wondered what she was like in this dimension as opposed to the shy, introverted tutor that his parents had hired for Max. He had noticed that before Magnus’ words she had seemed poised and prepared. Now she seemed nervous and jittery. 

“I call Alec Lightwood to the stand.” Lydia said woodenly and Alec’s heart almost skipped a beat in shock.

Magnus stood up. “I… I don’t see the relevance.” He said in a panic. “He has nothing to do with this trial.”

Alec looked from him to Lydia, hoping that she could be persuaded to let it go. He could not go up and speak. He had almost no clue what was going on.

“He was leading the mission that night and is Isabelle’s brother. It would be wrong not to question him.” Lydia replied and then turned her head to look at Alec, her eyes almost giving him an apology.

Magnus spoke up again, his voice measured. “Surely it would be…inappropriate for you to question Alec given your-“

“I would like to hope that no one in this room would question my professionalism.” Lydia replied brusquely.

Magnus opened his mouth to say something else but then sat down, conceding his position. Alec felt confused. What the hell were they talking about?

Before he could ponder that further most of the eyes in the room turned to Alec and he swallowed and then stood up and made his way down to the front. He glanced at Magnus who had his eyes wide with panic, all his dominance from before washed away.

Making the decision to follow Magnus’ line of explaining Isabelle’s innocence and act as though he didn’t believe this trial was worth his time, Alec sat down in the chair lazily next to the Inquisitor and looked around confidently. “What seems to be the problem?” He said airily as though all of this was beneath him. He saw Magnus bite his lip nervously but that didn’t faze him. He was Alec Lightwood. He had this.

“Has Isabelle been involved with any illegal activity in the past?” Lydia asked him, looking down at her pages of notes.

Alec thought about that and then smiled in amusement. “Only if you consider pirating TV shows and movies to be ‘illegal activity.’”

“How serious was Isabelle’s relationship with Meliorn?”

“I…” Alec began and glanced at Isabelle who was looking at him hopefully. “I don’t know.” Alec replied truthfully. Izzy was with Simon in his dimension. He’d never even heard of Meliorn before. But what he said next was a lie. He talked to his nerdy little sister about _everything._ “She’s my little sister. I don’t want to hear about her and boys.” In truth, talking about boys was his favorite topic. 

Alec chanced a glance at Magnus who seemed to be relaxing slightly and was not as panicked as before.

Alec looked chuffed. He knew he could do this.

Continuing his charade, he thought about what he’d gleamed about his other self. He sounded boring, dull and focused with absolutely awful taste in fashion.

Like he said boring. 

“I was too busy pouring my heart and soul into leading people and fighting demons to care.” He said with a lazy flick of his wrist. Alec then looked to Magnus. “You know, what you people should be doing instead of prosecuting my sister.”

He smiled confidently at the room and Magnus looked like he wanted to smile but grimaced instead. Isabelle appeared a little betrayed and hurt. Lydia shifted uncomfortably, even more nervous and disorganized than before.

However, Alec raised a hand before she could speak. “Like what Magnus said, shouldn’t you guys be looking for this cup thing instead of talking about the details of my sister’s love life?”

Lydia blinked at him and then exhaled. “What you and Magnus don’t seem to understand is that this trial _is_ about that. We were going to get the information about Valentine Morgernstern from Meliorn and then –“

Alec cut her off. “Wait… Morgernstern? Mr Morgernstern’s first name is Valentine? That’s who Magnus was talking about? But Clary’s dad couldn’t hurt a fly. He’s a little weird… like I don’t understand his obsession with the Mad Hatter but-“

Magnus had been shaking his head at him frantically and Alec finally saw it and then realized he’d made a big mistake. He then shook his own head and looked sheepishly at Lydia. “I was uh… kidding obviously.” He tried to salvage as he saw many confused looks pointed his way. 

“Mad Hatter?” He heard someone say in bewilderment.

The Inquisitor looked at Lydia almost in pity. She pointed a finger at Alec. “This… blithering idiot is the person you are-“

“Okaaaaaayyyyy!” Magnus said loudly, drowning out the Inquisitor’s final word which was “marrying” and stood up and went up to Alec, who hadn’t heard it and pulled him out of his chair. “What? What are you doing?” Alec said but Magnus ignored him.

“The defense is just going to take a five minute recess if that’s alright?” Magnus said to the Inquisitor and without waiting for a reply said, “Yes? Yes, good.” And he practically pushed Alec out of the room and into a dark corridor, far enough away that no one would hear them.

Magnus glared at Alec angrily and turned on him, forcing Alec up against the wall. “You’re making my job very hard, Alec.”

“I’m… sorry!” Alec exclaimed. Magnus’ face was so close to him he could see every spec of glitter around his eyes and the close-up shine of his silver ear cuff. “I forgot Ok? Clary’s dad is nice in my world. Well… nice enough anyway.”

Magnus scoffed softly and let go of Alec, running an exasperated hand through his sticking up hair.

“Things are just so different here.” Alec tried to explain. “It’s hard to keep up.”

“I suppose it’s… kind of my fault.” Magnus sighed eventually. “I’ve been distracted by the trial and… Ragnor.” He said the last word with a harsh breath.

Alec looked at him, his eyes kind. “Hey look… I’m sorry.”

Magnus looked away and nodded. “I…thanks.” Was all he said.

They were quiet for a long moment, both deep in their thoughts until Alec narrowed his eyes and broke the silence. “But can you explain to me one thing? What were you and Lydia talking about?”

Magnus’ eyes widened and his mouth searched for words. “Well… I guess…the thing is-“

But he was stopped when they heard the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor. 

 

-

 

Magnus stepped away from Alec who moved out from the wall. A person appeared at the end of the corridor and walked towards them. It was a beautiful female Shadowhunter who had come to look for them. “The trial has been stopped.” She said when she reached them.

Both Alec and Magnus looked at her in confusion. “Why?” They said in unison.

“The Seelie Queen and lots of Seelie Knights are outside the Institute and are demanding that you, Magnus Bane be handed over to them or they will attack the Institute until we comply.”

Alec and Magnus exchanged a worried glance. “But you'll be pleased to know,” The woman began again. “when you walked out of the room, Lydia dropped the charges against Isabelle but the Inquisitor wasn’t pleased. She said that Warlock Bane had been right and that they did want the Mortal Cup. She said that if the Mortal Cup isn’t handed over to the Clave within 24 hours, Isabelle will be stripped of her runes and banished.”

Alec raised his eyebrows in shock and Magnus did his signature eye movements. “Well… it seems my list of things to do just gets bigger and bigger. Now I have a cup to find.” He sighed dramatically and then smiled at the woman sarcastically. “We best not keep the _charming_ Seelie Queen waiting.” 

Magnus and Alec were led outside of the Institute by a whole guard of Shadowhunters and if any of them were confused about Alec accompanying Magnus they didn’t say so.

He almost wanted to laugh at the Clave’s attempt to stand up a force against the Seelies. Magnus knew that if it came to a fight the Seelies would win.

The guard remained by the entrance to the Institute as Alec and Magnus walked up to the looming line of Seelie Knights. Their distance didn’t surprise Magnus. Seelie’s were another species of the Downworld. If they had a problem with the High Warlock of Brooklyn that was between them and nothing to do with the Clave.

He held out his arms beside him. “I, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, have come at your request.” Magnus announced dramatically, his suit of armor personality he portrayed to protect himself coming to him easily. “Please do not feel the need to attack the Institute. I’m growing rather attached to it.”

“Ah, Magnus Bane. So wonderful of you to come in such good time.” Came a voice from behind the line of Seelie Knights. They stepped aside to reveal a lovely, thin woman with long scarlet hair and blue eyes. She was very tall and wearing a black, flowing, long sleeved dress. “I trust you know why I have summoned you by such… abrasive means.”

“You’ll have to enlighten me, my dear. But I assume it has something to do with your malfunctioning portal that I looked at yesterday?”

“Yes.” The Seelie Queen replied. Her voice was like velvet and even though she was appearing civil at that moment, Magnus knew there was a distrustful nature behind each and every word. “However, something even worse has happened since you examined our portal. It’s gone.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow quizzically. “Whatever do you mean?”

“I mean what I say…” The Seelie Queen said, the notion hanging in the air that they both knew that wasn’t always true.

“Well, that’s really very unfortunate.” Magnus began, his voice indicating veiled sarcasm. “But I have no idea what could have possibly –“

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the boy next to you, Warlock.” The Queen replied, cutting him off. 

Magnus remained silent but chanced a quick glance at Alec who looked nervous. “Where’s Mell forlorn or whatever his name is?” Magnus said, trying to distract the Queen from Alec.

The Seelie Queen took a few steps forward and stood in front of Alec, her gaze trailing down his body. “I found out about his… transgression with the portal. He helped the Fairchild and Wayland children. Meliorn is awaiting questioning. By us this time. ”

Magnus smiled but without humor. “Happens to him a lot it seems.”

The Seelie Queen was still appraising Alec and Magnus’ eyes shifted between them nervously. Without even knowing he was doing it, Magnus took a defensive step toward Alec and then wished he hadn’t. 

The Seelie Queen always notices.

“Oh! I see what happened,” The Queen said, her voice ringing in delight. “You took the portal with you when you left.”

“That isn’t possible –“ Magnus tried to say but the Queen spoke again.

“You took the portal with you and then somehow you used it to transport this boy to this dimension. Is that correct?”

“I… yes.” Magnus relented.

The Seelie Queen’s blue eyes glinted as though the information of her lost portal was actually amusing to her. “And the version of him from this dimension is now in the other world?”

“I… think so.” He said, remembering what Jace had said over the phone; that he couldn’t feel Alec anymore. Magnus was once again drowned in worry that Jace’s initial concerns had been right and that Alexander was dead.

It must have shown on his face because the Seelie Queen smiled evilly. 

“Alright then.” The Queen suddenly said and turned her back to Alec and Magnus. “It was a pleasure seeing you again so soon Magnus. Have a _lovely_ day.”

And she started walking off. In utter confusion Magnus shouted after her. “Is that it? You threatened to attack the Institute and that’s all you’re going to say to me?”

The Seelie Queen turned back to him. “You don’t know how to get the other version of this boy back. Then there is nothing left for me to say. I can’t help you.”

Magnus glared at her. “Be straight with me, Seelie Queen. Don’t try and manipulate this answer. Is it possible to bring Alexander back from that dimension… if indeed that is where he is?”

The Seelie Queen stared back at him intensely. “The question you should be asking, Warlock,” she began, emulating his use of title as an insult. “is not whether it is possible but whether or not you want to.” And then she made a show of looking purposefully between Alec and Magnus and grinned and then without another word, she disappeared into the throng of bodies of the Seelie Knights and they all began to leave. 

Magnus stepped forward angrily as the Shadowhunters outside the Institute filed back inside since the threat was dissipating. “That didn’t answer my question… ah forget it.” Magnus said, waving a hand at her in defeat. “Talking to that woman is what it was like talking to Camille. Only worse. I hope I never have to talk to either of them again.”

He finally couldn’t put it off any longer and he turned to look at Alec who appeared to be deep in thought. “Don’t listen to a word she says –“ He began but Alec blurted out his next words.

“What about what she said? Would you want to get Alexander, as you call him, back?”

“Well… yes of course.”

“But he doesn’t want to be with you in this world.” Alec reminded him. “That’s what you said yesterday. What if this… bringing me to you… is the world righting itself? What if this is the way it’s meant to be? Not you and Alexander but you and… me?”

Magnus sighed and he pulled a hand down his face, trying to calm himself before he replied. He shook his head at Alec. “The Seelie Queen is trying to manipulate us. It's what she does. She saw what was happening between us and between me and Alexander. She wants us to be confused Alec. You don’t have feelings for me, you just think you want to sleep with me.” 

“I could start to love you. It could be more if you’d just-“

“Um?...” Came a voice from a few meters away. Alec and Magnus both jumped and turned to see Jace and Clary standing there. It was obvious they’d heard Magnus and Alec’s last statements. Jace continued speaking with a confused smirk. “I’m all for you coming to terms with your sexuality Alec, but what will your fiancée think?”

“Fiancée?” Alec exclaimed and Magnus’ eyes closed in anguish. “Jace… what are you talking about?” 

Jace looked from him to Magnus. “Um… I’m talking about you being engaged to Lydia? Or have you finally come to your senses?”

“Lydia?! What? Alec is marrying a girl? Max’s babysitter?”

Magnus looked down at the ground, a dark expression passing over his features. Clary and Jace exchanged a confused glance.

“Oh my God.” Alec said then. He looked like he wasn’t even going to try to attempt to fool Jace and Clary. He just didn’t care at this point. “Is Alec not even out in this dimension?” He turned on Magnus who remained silent. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Magnus sighed and then tried to explain, ignoring Clary and Jace’s questioning looks for the moment. “I thought I could send you back before any of this came to light.” He explained. “Alec’s marrying Lydia for his family. He thinks it’s a ‘solid partnership’ that will help them both. Shadowhunters are… very judgmental when it comes to things outside of the norm.” Magnus said about the society that Alexander found himself trapped by. The society that caused him to be at war with himself and what he wanted, Magnus noted painfully.

Alec’s eyes narrowed angrily. “You mean they’re homophobic.” He spat.

Magnus nodded.

Clary was about to speak when the doors of the Institute opened and Isabelle and Lydia came outside. They were beaming at each other and then walked towards them, obviously happy about the trial.

When they arrived next to the others, Isabelle turned her head from Alec to Jace and Clary. “We heard the Seelies had left and Jace, Clary! You’re here!”

Then she seemed to notice the heated tension between them. “What’s… going on?”

But Alec wasn’t paying any attention to her. He was staring at Lydia angrily. “I can’t believe this.” He said and then turned on his heels and left them all watching him as he walked back inside. 

Lydia watched him go too, her mouth open in confusion. “Um… Did I do something wrong?" she asked when nobody said anything for several long moments. "Magnus, would you care to explain why Alec is acting like our engagement is off?" 

Magnus shifted his eyes between everyone and then sighed, his shoulders dropping. “The Alec that just left… is from a different dimension.”

“Different dimension?” Lydia and Isabelle repeated in unison. Jace and Clary shared another look. “No wonder he seemed a little off during the trial.” Lydia said, finally understanding.

Clary spoke next. “You mean he’s the one I saw yesterday through the portal in the Seelie Glade?” 

Magnus nodded. 

“How did this happen? Where’s my real brother?” Isabelle cried, turning to Magnus with eyes filled with worry.

“I went to the Seelie Glade yesterday and somehow the portal attached itself to me and then when Alexander came to me last night and he accidentally touched my hand he disappeared and that Alec showed up. As to where your real brother is…” Magnus’ eyes moved to Jace whose face went to stone. 

“No.” Jace said resolutely. “No he’s not dead he… can’t be.”

“Dead?” Lydia asked concerned and Izzy gasped. 

Isabelle was staring at Jace waiting for an explanation. “I… can’t feel him through my Parabatai bond anymore.” He clarified and Izzy looked horrified. 

“He has to be in the other dimension.” Clary assured everyone, tearing her eyes away from Isabelle’s face.

Magnus agreed. “If the other Alec is here we have to assume that Alexander is in the other dimension… no matter if Jace’s Parabatai bond might say otherwise.”

He said it half to convince the others and half to convince himself. He had to believe that Alexander was still alive. The alternative, he knew, was far too painful to contemplate.

Everyone nodded, seemingly accepting that logic although Isabelle still looked wary and Magnus’ heart hurt looking at her. In that moment he realized that he truly loved her like a sister. 

Even though he knew he was in no way entitled to feel that way.

“Jace, Clary,” Magnus began, pulling his eyes away from Isabelle. “you have to fill us in on everything that has happened to you. Next, we need to give the Mortal Cup to the Clave in the next 24 hours or Isabelle gets banished. In the meantime, someone has to go find the alternative Alec and make sure he’s Ok and I have to figure out a way to reach the other dimension even though I have absolutely _no idea_ how to get Alexander back.”

Clary nodded, determination appearing on her face. “Come inside. We can talk about everything in the Ops centre. And don’t worry Magnus…” She said smiling warmly at him. “we’ll all help you find a way to bring Alec back.”

“Thanks Biscuit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let's just recap. Real Alec has finally realized his feelings for Real Magnus. However Real Magnus thinks that Real Alec doesn't have feelings for him. Alt Magnus has feelings for Alt Alec but is worried that the whole thing meant nothing to Alt Alec and Alt Alec is wondering whether the world is trying to tell them that he and Real Magnus should be together. It's complicated we can say! This chapter was the hardest to write for some reason so I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for Kudos and Comments! Alt Isabelle would give you all her movies and tv shows and discuss them with you into the early hours of the morning.


	10. Too Smart To Be Fooled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real Alec meets the alt versions of Hodge, Catarina, Ragnor, Lydia and Max.

The Alternate Dimension:

Alec was deep with concentration as he hit the punching bag with black kickboxing gloves at Hodge’s Recreation Center. It was a cool place. There were multiple work out rooms, weight rooms, a dojo for karate, different classes including kickboxing and yoga and it was packed. Hodge was doing well for himself in this dimension.

Fortunately Hodge wasn’t trapped inside the Institute here, Alec noted. However, he got the feeling that Hodge spent all of his time in his gym. But at least that it was his own choice. Alec had seen him walk by a couple of times and could swear he’d been staring at him. 

When it became early afternoon and after Alec had been switching between stretches, the punching bag and practicing his fighting stances and techniques, Hodge came into the room followed by Isabelle and Jace in workout gear. They both appraised him with surprised looks.

“What?” Alec asked, holding his gloved hands up.

“Just never seen you working out so hard before that’s all.” Jace said and dropped his bag at the front of the room. Isabelle did the same and took off her glasses and chucked them into her Supernatural tote bag.

Hodge stopped next to them. “Yes, I’ve seen Alec in here for a couple of hours now. But I thought your siblings said this was going to be your first kickboxing lesson?”

“Um… yes,” Alec began awkwardly. “I just… wanted to get some practice in first. You know… because I’m so nervous.” Alec hoped he was convincing. Izzy had said Alec was attracted to Hodge so he hoped he usually acted nervous around him.

Hodge gave him a dazzling smile. “Well… from what I saw you already look like a natural.” He paused for a second in thought. “Well not as good as me. I mean I have been in a commercial…” He bragged and dropped off, staring into the distance as Izzy and Jace exchanged a knowing look. Coming back to himself, Hodge went off to grab the others and himself some gloves and pads and Izzy and Jace walked up and stood close to Alec.

“Really Alec?” Izzy whispered. “Like what do you see in Hodge? Other than great abs.” And then her eyes trailed down Hodge’s body almost greedily. Being attracted to multiple guys at once must be genetic in this dimension. 

“I think he’s nice.” Jace said. “Remember when I was getting bullied in high school for being shy? Hodge taught me to stand up for myself.”

Izzy smiled, teasingly. “Last week, Alec told me he’d already planned the wedding in his head and it was going to be sports themed and held here at the Recreation Center. Do you still think he’s nice Jace?”

Jace gave Alec an exasperated look. “Really Alec? Sports themed?”

Alec cringed internally. He could not believe his other self was thinking these things about Hodge. Alec had known Hodge his entire life. He was like family. 

Alec cleared his throat. “Um… he’s really hot?” He hoped would satisfy them.

Even if they wanted to say more, Hodge came back over with pairs of kickboxing gloves for each of them. They all said “Hodge’s” on them in large white lettering. “Now Alec as it’s your first time I’ll let you choose your sparring partner. Izzy, myself or Jace?”

“Where’s Andrea?” Isabelle asked before Alec could reply.

Hodge looked to her. “She quit after yesterday’s class because she felt terrible about giving you a black eye.”

Izzy looked stunned. “No way! I didn’t want her to quit! I’d almost convinced her that she shouldn’t like the Star Wars prequels.”

“Maybe that’s actually why she quit.” Jace added thoughtfully. “Maybe she was sick of hearing how much you don’t like how George Lucas ruined Darth Vader.”

Izzy pouted sadly. “But it’s true.” She muttered.

“I personally liked those films –“ Jace began to say but Hodge cut him off brusquely. 

“Can we please get back to the matter at hand?” His tone indicated he was very used to their bickering. “Alec was picking a sparring partner.”

Alec looked between Izzy and Jace. It was an easy choice. He loved training with Jace. He still felt like his Parabatai even if the emptiness where their bond had been still made him stop every now and again in sadness.

“Let’s go Jace.” He said in a competitive tone and Jace smirked at him. 

“Alright.” He said. “I told you earlier I’d like to see you in a fight and I guess I get my wish.”

“Don’t hurt each other.” Izzy called out as they moved into the center of the room and faced one another. “Alec will complain about how you've messed up his looks if you do.” 

In fighting stances, Jace began circling Alec and just as Jace was about to make a shot at him, a horrifying thought sprung into Alec’s mind. Jace was about to touch him. He was about to be transported to the other dimension. 

To try to miss the blow Alec closed his eyes in horror and curled into himself near the ground. Jace landed his punch to the side of Alec’s face.

But nothing happened.

Alec opened his eyes and unfurled himself as Jace chuckled at him. “You’re not doing your sexuality any favors Alec.” He pointed out.

Alec blinked up at him. Huh. Being touched through the kickboxing gloves and with pads on his feet must be Ok. Thank the angel. The cat must have been unlucky and hit a bit of skin by his ankle when it attacked him, he thought.

The panic left his body and he stood up straight and reset his stance. Now that he didn’t have to worry about the weird portal magic he was going to go all out.  
When they started again, this time it was clear Alec had the upper hand. It wasn’t long until Jace was on the ground holding up a hand in impressed defeat. Izzy was on the side clapping excitedly and Hodge had his eyebrows raised, also impressed.

“Ok! Ok! You win.” Jace said, wheezing slightly. “Wow Alec. How are you that good so quickly?”

Alec shrugged and tried to hide his amusement. “Beginner’s luck?” He lied.

Jace managed to stand up and smiled back at his brother. “Who knew a future professional party planner could punch like that?”

After the class, Izzy was chatting excitedly as they found a café nearby and got bottles of water. “And like did you see Alec’s last shot? It was soooo awesome! He looked like a character from an action movie. He was like Neo from the Matrix.” 

Alec dropped his head modestly. He’d never been good at taking compliments. “Thanks Izzy.”

Izzy’s eyes then lit up with an idea. “We should so have a movie night tonight! Max can come and Alec can invite Magnus!”

Alec started shaking his head and Jace seemed to agree. “Izzy stop trying to force Alec to get a boyfriend. If he wants one he will do it himself. I’m sure any guy would love to have him.” He said kindly, standing up for his brother. Alec, actually surprised, looked at him fondly for a second.

Izzy pursed her lips. “But if I invite Simon and you invite Clary then Alec will be alone and that will definitely mess up my chi.”

Alec gave her a look. “Ok what is up with this ‘chi’ thing, Izzy? You keep saying it.”

Izzy raised her chin. “Simon gave me this great book on how to center and calm yourself and how to get balance in your life.”

Jace exchanged a look with Alec and then said. “You and Simon obviously need to stop going to those hipster book stores.”

Izzy opened her mouth in offence.

 

-

 

About 30 minutes later and after a lot more of Izzy’s whining, Alec and Jace had eventually given in and Alec had promised to invite Magnus.

He was prepared to do just that when he knocked on Magnus’ apartment door but that plan flew out of his mind when he saw Magnus was entertaining two people he didn’t know.

Magnus, standing in the door frame, gave him an apologetic look. “Sorry. This is Ragnor and Catarina. I needed to ask them about how I should get my magic back. So far they have been entirely unhelpful.”

Alec looked around him and took in their appearances. One was a dark skinned woman who was currently sporting a wide smile with a wine glass in her hand and the other was a middle aged, white skinned male whose most prominent feature was his red-tipped, black horns.

Warlocks.

“Oh ‘ello ‘ello?” Who’s this?” Ragnor cried out excitedly in an English accent and Catarina looked up at Alec with a lopsided glance, obviously drunk.

Alec shuffled inside and stood with his arms tight against his body. “Um… Alec Lightwood.”

Catarina giggled and went “Oooooh! Magnus you didn’t tell us you had such a cute guy coming over.”

Magnus looked like he was trying hard to remain composed. “I’ve literally been talking about Alec’s situation all morning and afternoon. But you two have just been getting drunk in the middle of the day!”

“It’s happy hour somewhere, my friend.” Ragnor chuckled and clinked his whiskey glass with Catarina’s wine glass and they both took a large swig.

Alec glanced at Magnus and pointed a finger at the two on the couch who carried on raucously, not paying any attention to them. “These are your friends? I can imagine you with these types in the other dimension but you…?”

Magnus shook his head but then looked at his friends fondly. “They’re all I have. They are like my family.”

Alec smiled at that. Loving his family was something he understood all too well. 

Alec went over and took a seat opposite Magnus’ loud friends and Magnus pulled up a wooden chair. “So did you come up with something to get your magic back?” Alec asked.

Ragnor shook his head exaggeratedly. “We did all sorts of experiments on him trying to reawaken his magic but Magnus’ magic has gone kaput.” He said, moving his hands outwards in a sort of explosion gesture.

Catarina slammed her hand against the couch. “Boooom!” She exclaimed making Alec and Magnus jump.

Relaxing again, Alec looked at them warily. “Ok?... But couldn’t you just do the spell though?” He asked. 

Magnus stood up and flicked through the Book of the White on the table next to him. “There’s some weird Warlock rules about different dimensions this book mentions like only the Warlock who sent the person to the other dimension can send them back. I would assume that means it’s got to be me since whatever happened was because of the other Magnus. You were with him when you got transported right?”

“Oooooooooooh!” Catarina cooed again suggestively and Magnus rolled his eyes.

Alec, the King of eyerolls, wanted to do the same. “Yeah. I don’t know what happened though or if he did some magic while I was there but I can’t imagine he would have.”

Magnus may have an irresponsible side but Alec knew he wouldn’t be one to mess with something so complicated as different dimensions. 

Demon realms maybe but a different dimension with alternate versions of themselves?

“It could be a side effect of Clary and Jace coming through and you destroying the portal?” Alec pondered, his eyes drawn in concentration.

Magnus’ eyes lit up. “That could be it.” He turned to Catarina and Ragnor. “What do you guys think?”

Ragnor raised his glass in agreement and Catarina, who because she was now asleep and couldn’t keep the spell going, had a glamour that had fallen away to reveal cobalt blue skin. She lifted her head off the side of the couch in a start. “What? Is it time to go back to the hospital?” Her glamour came rushing back and she had dark skin once again.

Ragnor gave her a funny look. “Catarina they kicked you out of the hospital for being too silly. And because you liked to play games and tell people’s family members they were going to die when they actually weren’t.”

Catarina giggled again, remembering. “Oh yeah!”

Magnus turned to look at Alec, shrugging his shoulders apologetically. He wanted to get back to the matter at hand. “I think my best bet is to find something magical to kick-start my magic, just like Clary helped me do with the portal shard.”

Alec nodded resolutely. “Ok so we’ve got to find something magical.”

“I see something magical going on right here.” Catarina called out and made a show of looking between them.

Alec blushed scarlet and in embarrassment remembered his comment to Lydia about Magnus being ‘quite magical.’ 

“He’s not… we’re not… I’m not…” He stuttered.

Ragnor flicked a wrist at him lazily. “We embrace all types of people so don’t worry young man. Magnus likes bad boys he really shouldn’t even though he hasn’t had anything since Camille.”

Catarina cocked her head. “Zip. Nada. Naught. Not even a one night stand in over a 100 years.”

Alec smirked at Magnus. “Bad boys?” He laughed in disbelief.

Magnus raised a finger to him in a gesture that clearly said. “Don’t. Say. Anything.”

Catarina moaned sadly. “Awww… you and Camille were so cute why did you break up with her Magnus?”

Alec looked at Magnus surprised. From what he’d gathered, he couldn’t fathom Magnus and Camille being anything close to ‘cute’ together.

Camille was a heartless bitch for starters.

“She was really lonely.” Magnus began pensively. “There aren’t many vampires and werewolves anymore since there aren’t demons around to infect anyone with demon disease. She wanted me to go with her to search for vampires but I wanted to settle down, start my own business. And we were just so awkward around each other we both had no idea what to do and we were too good for each other.”

Magnus shrunk into himself in embarrassment. “So maybe bad boys _are_ more my thing. It would balance us both out eventually.”

It was Ragnor’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yes we know. You’ve told us a thousand times. A confident, reckless guy would make you more confident and bring you out of your shell whilst your virtue would balance him out and turn him into the perfect guy. Just hurry up and meet him and get married already.”

At that, Magnus, Alec could tell, was trying hard not to look at him. 

“Well… the Alec from this dimension’s family wants to meet you at a movie night tonight.” Alec said, looking at each person separately.

Catarina and Ragnor looked pleased and Magnus seemed to be contemplating the idea.

“Why not?” He eventually said happily and Ragnor and Catarina clinked their glasses together again in celebration and Magnus finally looked up between his lashes at Alec, nerves apparent on his face.

Alec gave him a small smile. He hoped it was the start of a budding romance between the alternative Alec and Magnus that he could help along.

At least one version of them would be happy, he thought and tried not to think of Lydia and the wedding and his reasons for doing it and the Forked Path ahead of him.

He’d made his choice that day. He couldn’t divert from the plan. No matter how he felt or who he cared for.

He’d just have to be content knowing in another world, he and Magnus could have been happy.

 

-

 

It was early evening by the time Alec got back to his and Jace’s apartment. He took a shower and changed out of Alec’s yoga wear and into a light blue v-neck and blue jeans.

He had just sadly brushed away any of his old appearance by smothering his hair in product again when there was a curt knock on the door.

He opened it up and was startled by who he saw. Lydia had her blonde hair down around her shoulders and she had large dark-framed glasses on her face. She was wearing a baby pink cardigan, a white collared shirt and had spotted green and purple tights on her legs below a black pencil skirt.

There was no other way to describe it but a nerdy schoolgirl look.

Standing next to her was Max with his own wood brown glasses and wearing what looked like a small black formal suit.

“Hi… hi Alec.” Lydia mumbled quietly. “As you know it’s my… my night off so here’s your little brother.”

Max held out his hand to Alec. “Good evening.” He said good manneredly and Alec couldn’t really believe it.

At that moment, Alec wanted nothing more than to pull his little brother into a hug. He’d been so worried he would never get back to his dimension and see him again so any sort of contact, even an alternate Max, would make him feel better. But he was afraid he would touch him with a part of his skin.

Alec instead gave him a little wave and Max dropped his hand awkwardly. “Good evening.” Alec replied.

“I’ll pick him up at 9 am tomorrow as usual.” Lydia reminded him but her voice was barely audible. She was so authoritative in the other dimension.

“Good Evening Lydia.” Max said to her and then Lydia shuffled away and then a few seconds later they heard a bang like she’d clumsily tripped and put her hand out to the wall to steady herself and then there was silence.

Closing the door, Max looked up at his towering brother expectantly. “So what awful reality television show are you going to try to convince me is actually intellectual content this week big brother?” He asked and made his way into Alec’s room and Alec followed him in bemusement.

“Well… actually Izzy wants to have a movie night. Does that sound good?”

Max shrugged and spoke airily. “I suppose that will do. Our sister is obsessed with all forms of media so we must tolerate her preoccupation for movies.”

Alec raised an eyebrow at him. This version of his brother was certainly a far shy from the brother who set the Mumbai Institute alight in rune studies.

“Seen Mom and Dad this week?” Alec asked curiously.

Max gave him a surprised look before he composed himself. “Of course not? You know they are too busy in Washington working for the government.”

Alec reigned in his look of surprise. “Oh… right.” He finished lamely.

Max kept looking at him, his eyes narrow.

“So should we head off?” Alec said lightly, trying to hide his nerves. “You can meet this guy I’m sort of seeing called Magnus.”

Max eyed him fixedly. “You have a boyfriend?”

Alec shifted slightly. “Well kinda?”

“But you’ve never introduced anyone to the family before.”

“I’m… trying something new.”

Max still seemed suspicious but then nodded his head. “Well there was that one guy you met during Archery lessons last year that Mom and Dad loved.”

Alec recoiled. He didn’t think Alec still did archery. 

“Yes… yes of course. There was him but this is-“

Max pointed a finger at him accusingly and shouted “Huh! I got you! You aren’t my brother. My brother doesn’t do archery anymore. He gave up when he came out as gay when he got that trophy.” Max pointed to the lone trophy on the shelf.

Alec flinched and then looked from the trophy to his little brother a little surprised Alec’s sexuality was something that his other self had been so open with his brother about. “Max…” He tried to convince him. “What are you talking about? Of course it’s me.”

“You aren’t my brother. I can tell. You don’t know things and you’re different!”

Max then rushed passed him out of the room and pushed open the apartment door roughly and ran down the corridor before Alec could catch him.

Alec exhaled in exasperation even though he felt a lot of pride.

His little brother was too smart to be fooled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way Alt Alec is will be further explored in the next chapter even though you got a hint of it with Max mentioning the trophy in this chapter. I'm also trying to see how many fandom references I can sneak in with Isabelle so play along and keep a tally :D Thanks for comments and kudos they always make me happy. Alt Simon would definitely make sure you didn't die of caffeine deprivation!


	11. Things Will Never Ever Get Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt Alec finally explains himself and then everyone is happy. Maryse and Robert, however, ruin the day.

The Shadow World:

Isabelle placed her hand on the door-handle to Alec’s room, Magnus having told her and Jace that that was most likely where he would have headed. When they arrived inside, Jace and Clary had given the Mortal Cup to Raj who had taken it with a raised eyebrow and then had handed it to Lydia who had informed the Inquisitor. 

Isabelle still could hear the Inquisitor’s venom in her voice when she said, “Guess you get away with it this time.” And then she had walked off and through a portal back to Idris. Magnus had put a comforting arm around her and said sarcastically “Isn’t she a lovely woman?” And they had shared a smile when Isabelle had replied “If by lovely you mean awful.”

Pushing those thoughts away, Isabelle looked at Jace standing next to her who gave her an encouraging nod of his head. Breathing deeply, she opened the door and she and Jace walked inside. Alec was standing in the corner of the room facing away from them. It looked like he was trying to flatten his hair down but without much success. He wasn’t wearing what he had been before. He’d discarded the black clothes for a blue suit and a light blue dress shirt. He spun around, his eyes hardening in contempt when he saw them and his hands dropping from his head.

“Let’s agree not to lie to each other shall we?” Alec began arrogantly. “I’m from a different dimension. And to be quite frank I think I prefer it there.”

“We know.” Isabelle said. “Magnus said you and my brother switched places.” 

Alec’s eyes glinted with dark humor. “Oh good thing Magnus knows everything that is going on here. I’m just about to go to him and get him to remove these damn marks off me.” He pointed towards the rune on his neck. “Black was never really my color anyways. After that I’m leaving.”

Jace scoffed. “And where exactly are you going to go?”

“Away from here.” Was all Alec said and he began to move towards the door but Jace held out a hand stopping him.

He spoke in a harsh tone. “I’m pretty sure Magnus needs you in order for us to get our brother back so even though you are kinda starting to piss me off I’m going to have to put up with you because getting my Parabatai back means more to me than you could possibly imagine.”

Isabelle looked at Jace in surprise. It was rare that Jace spoke so intimately about the bond between him and Alec.

Alec glared back at him. “Oh right because you care so much about him. Yeah right!”

Jace narrowed his eyes at him. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I can’t believe you are Ok with your ‘Parabatai’ marrying a woman.” Alec made air-quotes around the word ‘Parabatai’ as he spat the word out of his mouth. He then held his hands up against his chest. “Sorry if I prefer the caring and supportive siblings from my dimension.”

Jace took a step towards Alec, his expression dark. His hand shifted between himself and Isabelle. “You think we’re Ok seeing Alec not being true to himself? You think we’re Ok seeing him give up his chance at happiness all because of what the Clave wants?”

Jace pointed at his own chest. “You think I’m Ok with Alec and I being on different sides all because we both believe we are doing what is right for the other? Do you think I’m Ok with having watched Alec struggle with his feelings for me for years to suddenly act like marrying a girl is what he really wants?”

Alec’s eyes widened in surprise at hearing that but Jace continued speaking.

“Alec’s my Parabatai. There is no bond that you could possibly comprehend that is stronger than what Alec and I have. I know everything there is to know about him and yet he still feels like he can’t be entirely himself around me. Do you really think I’m Ok knowing my Parabatai can’t come out to me?”

Alec looked taken aback and then his gaze went to Isabelle’s. She looked just as resolute in her love for her brother. It was all over her face.

“I… thought you liked the idea of Alec and Lydia.” Alec said hesitantly.

Isabelle shook her head. “If we truly believed he actually loved her we’d be happy for him. But I can’t be happy for Lydia and Alec knowing that he is only doing this to satisfy our parents and the Clave. It doesn’t even have to do with him liking guys…” Isabelle paused after the last words. She’d never said it aloud before. None of them had ever talked about it and it felt surreal that she and Jace were finally saying it. “For me I can’t accept it because Alec’s resigning himself to the Clave’s rule. And the Clave is wrong.”

Alec exhaled, the tension leaving his shoulders and he sat on the edge of the bed. He chuckled softly. “Wow.” He began in disbelief. It was clear he was thinking over their words. Eventually he said “I can’t believe I said to Raj that Alec’s gay when he’s not even out.” He shook his head. “Like that just… blows my mind. Probably because I’m gay as fuck.” Alec laughed.

Isabelle raised her eyebrows in shock but Jace smirked in amusement. They waited for him to speak again.

“Do your parents know Alec’s gay?” He asked.

Jace shook his head. “No. He’s too afraid to tell them.”

Alec nodded, understanding. “I felt like that too once.”

“Really?” Isabelle said. “You seem so confident though…”

Jace seemed to agree. “Yeah you literally just called yourself ‘gay as fuck’. That doesn’t pin you down as the type of guy who is shy about his sexuality.”

Alec smiled and looked down. “I wasn’t always like this. I was a kid who had to secretly hide fashion magazines, my obsession with reality television, the hours I spent looking at weddings online and…” he looked up at Jace. “My feelings for my best friend all because of my parents.”

Jace and Isabelle looked at him in surprise. “You… had feelings for me too?” Jace said.

Alec nodded. “Yeah. We were 10 years old, you know one of those kid crushes. Feeling like that was all new but I’d kind of been speculating about being gay. I’d heard of it and the feelings just proved it. As a result it was a bit awkward when Mom and Dad adopted you like a year later to get you out of foster care. You couldn’t stop thanking them. Everyday for like a year you would say how glad you were to get away from that horrible Michael Wayland.”

Jace shifted uncomfortably at the mention of his father. Izzy narrowed her eyes at him and promised herself that she would bring it up with him later.

Alec kept speaking obliviously. “So here I was, 13 years old being molded by my strict, no-nonsense parents into being an archery champion, academic whiz, honor student and future president of the United States. Our parents work for the government so you can imagine what they’re like.

“So I was at the final of that year’s national children’s archery competition and something in me just snapped. I didn’t want to be what they wanted me to be anymore. I just wanted to be Alec. 

“I won the archery competition for me but then I threw the trophy in their faces and told them everything I had been holding back including that I thought I was gay.

“They were mad at me for throwing away that life. They thought I was throwing a great gift in their faces. As if! Who’d want to live like that! When they tried to talk to me into taking everything back I just ignored them for days at a time and only talked to Jace and Izzy. Then I saw that Mom and Dad started treating Jace like they had treated me but that didn’t last long. Jace in my dimension would have been too shy and reserved for that kind of life so they gave up and I was happy for a time. Thinking that that would be the end of it but now they’re trying the same thing on Max and it’s driving me up the wall. I mean Max is like super smart and the best little kid ever and if he wants that life then fine. Of course I support him in anything but our parents haven’t asked him and I know that Max wouldn’t speak up against them. He’s only 9 for God’s sake!”

Alec laughed again. “And I swear if I accomplish anything in this world other than planning the greatest wedding of all time for Isabelle and Simon, I am going to save my brother from their evil clutches.”

Alec then sighed, obviously happy to get that all of his chest.

“Thanks for sharing, Alec.” Jace said sincerely and Alec nodded at him in acknowledgement.

Isabelle still seemed to be processing. “Mine and Simon’s wedding?” She asked.

“Guess he finally wore you down, Izzy.” Jace joked and Isabelle looked back at Alec for an explanation.

Alec beamed at her. “Yeah and the theme. is. amazing.” He said punctuating each word. “It’s going to be ‘Summer’s Day’ themed with lots of like sun shapes and lots of orange and stuff. I’m doing it because Simon loves sunny weather. Always suggesting road trips and stuff.”

Jace exchanged a look with Isabelle and at that she tried to hold in a laugh. As a vampire, Simon wasn’t going into the sun anytime soon.

“I still have the trophy too.” Alec added. “I keep it to remind me that no one can tell me who to be. I told Max that too. And you have to tell Alec that as well.”

“We will.”

Alec shifted on the bed. “No, I’m serious. You have to promise me you will encourage him to accept himself. Things will never ever get better if he doesn’t.”

Jace looked stunned for a second but then nodded resolutely. “I promise.”

Alec smirked coyly. “Oh and tell him to get a move on and get with Magnus already.”

Jace coughed in embarrassment but Isabelle smiled. Alec continued speaking. “At least one of us has to actually sleep with him. Who knows if the other Magnus will even want me back after all of this?”

“Oh trust me,” Isabelle began smugly. “I’ve been telling him to ask Magnus out for weeks. But it’s not exactly easy to do that when he announces he’s marrying the envoy from the Clave.”

Alec laughed again and then cheerfully he stood up from the bed and rubbed his hands together. “I guess we should get back to Magnus. I’d really like to go back to my dimension in which I am not getting married anytime soon if that’s not too much to ask?”

Jace and Izzy smiled and then went to the door and opened it and the three of them stepped into the corridor only for the smiles to fall off their face when they saw their parents walking down the corridor towards them accompanied by Lydia. She looked thoroughly panicked.

“Ah, wonderful there you are.” Maryse announced as she stopped in front of them. Robert’s eyes went to Alec’s appearance, his eyes confused.

Jace and Izzy tried to stand in front of Alec, keeping him hidden but Maryse stepped towards him pressing them out of the way. “The Clave received the Mortal Cup and your father and I were instructed to come back to the Institute immediately to be with our newly acquitted daughter and our soon to be married son. It wouldn’t be proper to miss your wedding now would it?”

Alec shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Lydia whose expression had not changed. Her mouth was agape. 

“No…” Alec began, his voice high pitched and wavering. Maryse didn’t seem to notice and she put her hands on the front of Alec’s suit.

“I’m so proud of you.” She glanced back at Lydia for a second who failed in her attempt to smile at her and then looked back at Alec. “I admit I was adverse to this in the beginning but you have taken the initiative and taken restoring our family’s honor into your own hands. You understand what it means to sacrifice yourself for the good of everyone. You are going to be a great leader of the Institute one day, Alec.”

Alec tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. “Um… Ok.”

Maryse continued speaking. “In fact I’m so proud of you I didn’t want to wait another week for the wedding. We are going to have it here tomorrow.”

Isabelle and Lydia both gasped and Jace tried to keep his expression neutral. Alec failed and his face lit up in shock.

“But what about the wedding preparations?” Isabelle began. “Nothing has been done yet and –“

“I brought everything back with me from Idris and everyone is setting up the chapel now.” Maryse cut her off. “Unfortunately, the Clave insisted Max stay with them for his protection but I’m sure he’ll hear all about it from the three of you the next time you see him.” She finished, looking at each of her children.

Alec was still staring at her in silence, his face blank. Lydia, seeing as Alec wasn’t capable of speaking, stepped towards Maryse trying to act unfazed. “That is amazing, Maryse. Thank you so much. Alec and I couldn’t be more pleased.” She said.

Jace spoke up too. “Guess I have a kick-ass bachelor party to plan in just a few hours right?” And he roughly nudged Alec in the arm to get him to speak and Alec cried out “Ouch!” and then seemed to come back to himself. 

“Right! Totally. I love parties.” Alec blurted out quickly.

Maryse blinked at him and then smiled again widely and patted his chest once more and then turned and walked away.

When she was gone, Robert stepped towards Alec and looked like he was going to say something but then just sighed and held his hand out to Alec. Alec took it in surprise and then shook it and then Robert followed his wife down the corridor.

“What do we do?” Lydia asked when they were gone. “Do you think Magnus can get the other Alec back by tomorrow?”

Jace cocked his head thinking. “Well even if he can, will Alec still want to marry you?” He then shifted his eyes awkwardly. “No offence.”

“You’re talking about Alec’s feelings for Magnus?” Lydia replied, her voice knowing. Everyone looked back at her in surprise. “I’m not blind. But until Alec gets back we have to act completely normal.”

“You mean no more openly flirting with Magnus then?” Alec said. Lydia raised an eyebrow at him and Alec shrunk into himself. “Joking.” He muttered.

Jace and Izzy looked a little bewildered at him but then Jace awkwardly clapped his hands together. “So… bachelor party anyone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! Looks like the wedding is going ahead. What will poor alt Alec do? And how will Magnus feel about the fact that Alec is marrying Lydia after all? Stay tuned :) Thanks for Kudos and comments! Alt Clary would definitely go cosplaying with you.


	12. Something Called 4D Internet Tech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real Alec deals with the fallout of Max's discovery and attends a movie night with Alt Magnus, Clary, Izzy, Jace and Simon that just cements his desire to return to his own dimension.

The Alternate Dimension:

Magnus stood in front of his wardrobe and grimaced at his clothes. His closet contained mostly greys and browns. Not exactly ‘dress to impress’ attire. The dark purple suit he’d worn to the Institute party had been the most out there thing in his wardrobe but he didn’t think that was a good thing to wear to a movie night. He kept staring at the clothes but nothing sprung out at him. What are you even supposed to wear to meet the family of the guy you met at a party and then went home with but who is now being impersonated by the version of him from a different dimension?

He didn’t think there was an answer to that question so he just closed his eyes and reached out his hand to choose something by random. He opened his eyes and saw he’d picked out a grey sweater and a light grey shirt. It would just have to do.

He’d just changed into the shirt when his phone rang and he picked it up. He looked at the caller ID and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw it read as “Hottie From The Party.” 

Alec.

“I’m just getting ready.” Magnus said when he answered. “It’s at your sister's place right?”

“Magnus.” Alec’s hurried voice came through the phone. “My brother figured it out. Max. He knows I’m not his brother.” 

Magnus’ eyes widened in shock. “How did he find out?”

“He’s smart and he tricked me into screwing up.” Alec’s deep voice sounded annoyed at himself. “Then he ran off who knows where.”

“Ok. I’ll help you find him.”

“No. I’m responsible for this. This is my fault. I’m not going to go to the movie night if I can’t find Max. I’ll… I’ll call you later.” and Alec hung up and Magnus took the phone away from his ear in shock.

Magnus exhaled harshly. This situation just got worse and worse. He walked over to Church and scratched his head and the cat grumbled at the touch. Magnus looked around the apartment as though he was lost. What should he do now?

He _could_ just sit down, read and forget all of this. He hadn’t asked for any of it, one side of his mind told him. This was his other self’s fault. But then Magnus thought of the thrill he had felt when the alternate Clary and Jace had needed his help. They’d given him back a life. The life of a Warlock. Difficult situations were part of the job. And he knew he couldn’t let this all go anyway. The Alec he’d met at the party had unlocked something in him and he wanted to explore it. Even though it kinda scared him.

Magnus took a deep breath and then grabbed his things and left the apartment, making sure to lock the door up tight. 

This alternate Alec was just going to have to put up with his help.

 

-

 

“Ok Lydia, thanks. And again I’m sorry.” 

Alec hung up and fell onto the bed in relief. Apparently Max had run off to Lydia after he’d left Alec’s and she had just called Alec to tell him that it was fine even though it was her night off and she had said over and over again if Max really wanted to be with her then she would look after him. Then she said she never really did anything on her nights off anyway.

He felt a bit sorry for her to be honest.

Alec lay like that for a minute. Max figuring out he wasn’t his other self had thrown him. He didn’t know how long he could keep up the charade and it made him miss home more than ever. So much so that it had put him in a bad mood. He lay like that until there was a knock on the door. Thinking it might be Max, Alec rushed over to it.

“Ok,” Magnus began and brushed past Alec before he could say anything. “I brought the tarot cards and I’m going to give you a reading. Maybe I can determine where he went by the energies in the room.” He was looking erratically around the apartment and didn’t seem to be paying any attention to Alec.

“Magnus.” Alec said.

Magnus didn’t respond and instead pulled the tarot cards out of his pocket. “I’m not sure that my powers work like this but it can’t hurt to try–“

“Magnus!” Alec shouted.

Magnus turned on him, looking at him for the first time since arriving. “Yes?”

“I know where he is. Lydia called and Max is with her.”

Magnus’ shoulders dropped. He did his signature eye movements. “Oh… right.” And even though it was hard to tell Alec could see that Magnus was blushing. Alec looked back at him awkwardly. He kind of felt bad. Magnus was so pumped to look for his little brother.

Magnus really should get out more.

“I… um… thanks though.” Alec replied.

Magnus smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Hey… your brother is safe and that’s all that matters.”

They were silent, looking at each other before Alec broke it. “So… should we head off to this ‘destined to be a disaster’ movie night then? Izzy has been texting.” Alec rolled his eyes. “Sisters. Always driving me nuts. She threatened to hack into Alec’s phone with something called ‘4D internet tech.’” He had made quotation marks in the air when he said it. “She said she’d hack into his phone records and forward all of the messages to every guy Alec has slept with and then never talked to again if we don’t get there soon.”

Magnus’ eyes snapped to Alec’s. “What was that?”

Alec looked back at him blandly. “Hmm?”

“You said ‘every guy Alec has slept with and then never talked to again.’” Magnus repeated. “Well how many are there?”

Alec shifted uncomfortably. He realized he’d made a huge mistake. “Um… I don’t know.”

“It’s a lot isn’t it?” Magnus spoke over him. “Your sister wouldn’t threaten that if it wasn’t. And he was going to do that to me wasn’t he?”

“I… maybe.” Alec admitted. From the other Alec’s track record it wasn’t an outrageous leap.

Magnus cocked his jaw in contempt. “Wow. I knew it. I was just a hook-up.” He said and he put his arms on his waist and Alec stood there not knowing what to say. 

“Well…” Alec thought rapidly about how to salvage the situation. He needed Magnus on his side in order to get home. And he just had to get home. “Maybe you were the exception?” 

That didn’t seem to do anything and Magnus continued looking at the ground intensely. Alec thought of something that might bring Magnus around but he was reluctant to say it. 

Ah screw it. He needed Magnus’ mind on the mission.

“Just look at me and the other Magnus.” Alec began conversationally. “We have a… thing. He likes me. And I…” Alec suddenly chickened out for a second. Could he really admit how he felt about Magnus to someone else?

“I like him.” He finished with a harsh breath. But then immediately Alec felt a rush. A rush that came from admitting his feelings out loud. It felt… good. 

“So you know… given probability… you and him might have been more.” Alec concluded.

Magnus finally looked up at him, his eyes curious. “You… you think so?”

“Absolutely.” Alec said although he wasn’t entirely sure. He would just go along with it anyway.

Magnus looked slightly cheered up. “Fine. I’ll go with you to this movie night and meet Alec’s family. Then we seriously need to get looking for something magical so I can send you home. I need to have a talk with the other Alec.”

Alec exhaled in relief. “Agreed. Now we just have to survive Izzy, Jace, Simon and Clary…” His words dropped off, his mind on the four of them and how they might react to Magnus.

Oh Great. He and Magnus were going to be the center of attention.

Alec hated being the center of attention. And he was already in a bad mood.

“I’ll drive.” Magnus said and went to the door.

“Good idea. I don’t do Mundane driving.” And Alec shuddered as though the idea of something so Mundane as driving disgusted him.

Magnus gave him a look. “Charming, Alec. Really. You should act just like that in front of all the people that you are trying to convince that you aren’t from another dimension.”

Alec gave him a sarcastic smirk before rolling his eyes and leaving the apartment.

 

-

 

“Smile, Alec.” Magnus reminded him for the third time when they arrived at Isabelle’s apartment block.

Alec opened his mouth in offence. “I am!”

“You look you’re smiling while you’re being held at gunpoint.”

Alec got out of the car, frustration clear on his face. “Just get out of the car.”

Magnus held his arms up against his chest in surrender and obeyed. Alec could tell that Magnus was trying not to laugh and that just made Alec more annoyed.  
When they got to the door, Alec finally smiled hoping it looked genuine.

Here we go.

Isabelle opened the door and Magnus and Alec heard loud talking coming from another room. She had changed into an ‘I am S.H.E.R locked’ t-shirt since their kickboxing lesson that afternoon. Her eyes lit up when she saw Magnus. “Hi!” Izzy exclaimed.

They heard a shout from the other room that Alec recognized as Simon’s voice. “Is the world famous actor that Alec is boning here?”

Izzy looked sheepish as Alec raised a quizzical eyebrow at her. “Look… I may have exaggerated a tiny bit about him being famous.”

Magnus cleared his throat, clearly amused. “It’s just the one commercial. It doesn’t even have that much reach.”

Izzy beamed at him. “Doesn’t matter! I finally know someone who’s been on TV. It’s been like my dream. But wait where’s Max?”

“Couldn’t make it.” Alec lied.

Izzy shook her head. “That boy. Always studying.” and then letting it go, she grabbed Magnus’ hand and pulled him into the apartment.

Magnus looked back at Alec with a grin and then Alec shook his own head and then followed them inside. When he came inside he was shocked. Isabelle lived in luxury. Everything was modern and expensive and it was huge. She appeared to live alone. Working for Valentine and developing whatever 4D internet tech was must pay extremely well.

“Come on!” Izzy cried excitedly. “Everyone is dying to meet you.”

She dragged Magnus into the other room and Alec followed. There was a chorus of “Hi!” and “Hey!” when the others saw them. Simon was wearing a t-shirt with an old record player on it and obviously still needed his glasses in this dimension. Jace looked smart and casual and was sitting ridiculously close to Clary who was wearing what appeared to be a band-t-shirt that read “The Mundanes.”

Simon stood up and shook Magnus’ hand. “Glad to meet you…?” He cut off not knowing Magnus’ name.

“Magnus.” Magnus replied.

Simon grinned at him. “Magnus. So what movies have you been in? I don’t know you but if you’ve been in anything vampire related I would recognize you.”

“You bet we would.” Clary agreed playfully and Simon gave her back a weird look.

Clary fell back into the chair with a light-hearted yelp. “Not the Dracula Stare!” She gasped.

They both laughed and as Simon sat down, Jace turned to him and gave him a high five and then they clicked their fingers together, obviously a secret handshake.

Magnus smiled back at them. “I’m actually not an actor. I give tarot card and psychic readings.”

“Even cooler.” Simon said. “So… can you like read my mind?”

Magnus looked between him and Isabelle, thinking for a moment before he said “You love Isabelle very much.”

Simon snuggled closer to Izzy who had come and sat by him. “That’s very true.” Izzy’s eyes fluttered and then she relaxed into Simon’s shoulder.

Alec smirked and then went to sit in one of the single arm chairs before Izzy groaned at him. “Alec you have to sit by your boyfriend.”

“It’s not… fine.” Alec grumbled and then let it go, deciding to pick his battles. He went and sat in one of the loveseats. Magnus followed him and sat down and gave Alec a hard look which said “Play along” before returning his attention to the rest of them.

“How long has this been going on?” Simon asked, his eyes moving between the two of them.

“Are you two in luuuuurvvveee?” Clary teased and they all laughed.

Everyone except Alec. He stuttered in panic. “Love? What… no. No that’s… it’s a…”

Sensing Alec was about to say something stupid Magnus stepped in. “It’s all very new.” He finished for him calmly.

“So what are we watching?” Magnus asked, trying to change the subject and Alec couldn’t be more glad. It wasn’t a good idea to have the others examining him and Magnus too closely.

He couldn’t have another Max situation on his hands.

“Not Star Wars again.” Clary called out and Jace murmured quietly in agreement.

Izzy rolled her eyes. “I don’t make us watch Star Wars _that_ often.” 

“Yes you do.” Chorused through the room from Clary, Jace and Simon.

Izzy didn’t even pretend to look guilty. “You’re probably right. No we’ll watch The Hunger Games. Courtesy of Clary’s dad’s amazingly fast internet. Perfectly legal of course.” She said in a tone that indicated it certainly wasn’t legal.

“Oooh I’ve never seen that one.” Clary said, dipping a chip into some dip.

“Isn’t that the one with all the killing?” Simon asked, his voice concerned.

“Yes.” Izzy replied, grabbing her laptop and searching for the movie. 

Simon shuddered. “But I don’t like blood.”

Alec stared back at him. Of course the alternate version of a vampire would be squeamish.

“Your favorite movie genre is vampires though.” Jace pointed out.

“Yeah… but like old vampire films.” Simon explained. “You can’t see the blood. And because of Mr. M’s- I mean Val’s 4D internet like… the blood is going to be right in my face.”

Clary threw a cushion at him and it him in the chest. “Do I have to do the Dracula stare again?”

Simon put the cushion behind his back and shrunk into himself in resignation. “No. I’ll watch it.”

Izzy looked up from her laptop, trying to appear casual. “So… how _is_ your dad Clary?” She asked.

Clary exchanged a look with Alec and turned back to Izzy. “Alec told me that he thinks you’ve got a thing for my dad.”

Izzy’s face dropped and she shook her head in denial. “What… no… I would never.” Then she shot a venomous glance at Alec as though to say “Thanks a lot!” and Alec just looked back at her in bewilderment. Magnus laughed beside him.

“Good.” Simon said and put an arm around her. “I don’t want my new roomie thinking about other men.”

“Of course you’re all I think about.” Izzy assured him.

“What about Captain America, Iron Man, Starlord, Sherlock Holmes, Wade Wilson –“ Jace began but Clary hit him. “What?” He asked.

Izzy rolled her eyes and pressed a button and the movie began to play loudly on the large television screen on the wall and she put her laptop on the ground. “Simon’s all I need. We’re going to be living here together soon.”

Simon pulled back from her. “Wait… what do you mean here?”

The starting credits began to play as Isabelle looked back at him in confusion. “Well obviously we are going to live here. My apartment is amazing after all. Alec helped me design it.”

“But I can’t leave my old place. Like do you know how many band practices we’ve had in that place? How many hours Clary and I spent making cosplay costumes there?”

“We’ll make new memories.” Isabelle explained and patted his shoulder.

Jace held his hands to his ears thinking that she was talking about sex. “Please stop.” 

“Seconded.” Alec finally spoke up, his tone sharp. “Can’t we just get this movie over with? It’s what we came here for after all.”

Magnus gave him another look. Everyone else was looking at him too. 

“What’s got you in a bad mood?” Clary asked.

Alec looked back at them, appraising them all separately. They may look like his family and friends but they looked so innocent. In his dimension they were battle scarred. Physically and emotionally. But they were his. Not these weird versions of the people he knew.

Not being able to look at them any longer, he turned his head to the starting movie. “Nothing.”

 

-

 

An hour later the only sound was the movie and the crunching of chips and popcorn in mouths. Simon was curled up into Izzy, his prediction correct that he wouldn’t like the killing. Clary had her head on Jace’s shoulder and Jace looked down at her every now and again.

It was a stark contrast to Alec and Magnus. Alec could not only see but feel the massive distance between them. It wasn’t like they wanted to snuggle or hold hands or anything, even more so given Alec’s portal situation, but Alec just felt extremely awkward and couldn’t help but imagine what his other self would be doing at that moment.

He liked to hope Alec would have wanted to see Magnus again and his attempt to help along their budding romance wasn’t actually a waste. Magnus was too much of a good guy to be used.

When Katniss released an arrow into one of the other characters everyone except Alec flinched. While they were reacting to the death, Alec was busy critiquing her bow and arrow skills.

He was a _much_ better shot.

“Do you think you could kill someone for self-defense?” Clary asked the room, grabbing more popcorn.

“Depends.” Isabelle replied, looking away from the screen.

“I probably couldn’t.” Simon admitted.

“I don’t want to think about.” Jace said.

“Yes.” Alec blurted out before he could stop himself. He was sometimes too honest for his own good.

He’d killed hundreds of demons in his life but killing people was new. The few Circle members he’d killed so far had not been different in his mind. They threatened the safety of Mundanes and everyone he cared about. He also wouldn’t hesitate to kill Valentine. The real one. He was a Shadowhunter. It was part of the job.

God he wanted to go home.

They all looked at Alec in surprise and Magnus gave him a warning look.

“If someone was about to kill me or Izzy or Jace or Max do you expect me to just sit there and let it happen?” Alec explained, his tone harsh.

“You’re a barrel of laughs tonight, Alec.” Jace commented and went back to stroking Clary’s hand.

“What about you, Magnus?” Izzy asked curiously.

Magnus tore his narrowed eyes away from Alec. “Alec’s thoughts are just a little preoccupied this evening. And like you said… it depends on the situation.”

She nodded and then they all returned to silence and continued watching the movie.

Alec looked at the screen where Katniss was crying over the little girl Rue’s death.

He pushed away a dark image from his mind of himself holding onto Max’s cold, dead body.

 

-

 

Alec had started the night in a bad mood and it was no surprise to him that watching a movie that elicited such mixed emotions from everyone had not improved this mood. They could all sense the irritation rolling off of him in waves.

Magnus tried to be polite enough for the both of them as they left Izzy’s, having promised to give them each a reading sometime soon.

He didn’t say anything to Alec until they were in the car and driving away.

“We were supposed to be trying to not raise suspicion about you not being the Alec from this dimension remember? I’m pretty sure Alec would not have been as much of a buzzkill as that.” 

“Max figured out who I am. It’s just a matter of time until the others figure it out too. Besides… I don’t think I’ll be seeing them again. We are going to get your magic back and then I’m out of here.”

Magnus didn’t look at him, he stared fixedly at the road ahead of him. “And how exactly do you see us doing that?”

“I had an idea just before the movie finished. What if the answer to getting your magic back lies in the Seelie Glade?”

“Sorry where?”

“The Seelie Glade.” Alec repeated. “The portal to this dimension was in the Seelie Glade in my world. I tracked Jace to it using our Parabatai bond.” Alec ignored the sharp jab of realization that that tracking had caused him to weaken his Parabatai bond and that may have been the reason it had broken when he had been transported to this world.

It probably _was_ the reason though.

Magnus narrowed his eyes in thought. “But Seelies haven’t been seen for hundreds of years. Not since demons were eradicated. Something about them maintaining the portals to the demon realms and the portals losing power thoroughly weakened the Seelies. Yeah, Downworlders didn’t really fare too well from demons becoming extinct. No new Warlocks, Seelies going into hiding, Werewolves and Vampires becoming more and more isolated. Not pretty.”

“I think there is a good chance there could be something in the Glade.” Alec said. “Will you come with me?”

“What? Right now?”

“We’ll go back to mine first for a second before we go. There's something I want to do.”

Magnus sighed and shifted his hands on the steering wheel. “I really hope this is a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big things are happening in the next few chapters that I may have planted the seeds for in this chapter. Dun Dun Dun! Thanks for your continued support and for kudos, comments, bookmarks. Alt Jace would protect you against a demon... on second thoughts he'd probably be curled up in a corner :p


	13. Biscuit, Golden Boy, Sheldon, Head Bitch in Charge and Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus discovers a four letter word. Alt Alec meanwhile, discovers the rest of the plot.

The Shadow World:

A purple portal opened up inside of the Institute and through it, hovering in mid-air, came Jocelyn surrounded by a green glowing sphere. Magnus walked through right behind her followed by Clary whose expression was a mix of relief and worry. Simon pulled up the rear. Clary had called him and he’d met them at Renwick’s, making sure to stay out of the early afternoon sun. Last night he had helped them get blood from Raphael to heal Jace and now she had filled him in on the whole alternate Alec situation too and she had had to beat back his many, _many_ questions about the alternate dimension that she had visited the day before.

“Thanks Magnus for helping to bring my Mom back from Renwick’s.” Clary said. 

“What about me?” Simon teased, smiling.

“And Simon too.” Clary laughed.

Magnus smiled at her but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Oh I was only doing it for the money.” He joked and Clary gave him a withering look and then chuckled and then she and Simon took her mother out of the room to find a safe place to put her.

Magnus took a seat in the empty Ops center and held his hand up and examined his black-coated nails, waiting for Jace, Isabelle and Alec to return. He’d been feeling in a strange mood once Isabelle and Jace had gone off to find Alec and he’d gone with Clary to Renwick’s. He’d been able to stop and think about everything that had occurred in the past 24 hours while Clary and Simon were busy with Clary’s mother. He’d been able to think about Alec storming off after learning Alexander was marrying Lydia, about the Seelie Queen manipulating him into doubting his feelings for him and about the whole wedding in general. It was like seeing that even Alexander’s other self thought that it was a bad idea had Magnus back to feeling pissed off about the whole situation. He was also replaying Alec’s words from after Magnus had stolen his stele.

_I meant to thank you for your advice. The whole... follow your heart thing… That’s why I proposed to Lydia._

By ‘follow his heart’ he hadn’t meant ‘marry someone to save your family honor.’ Magnus was thinking something simpler… you know like accompany him to a certain Ethiopian restaurant on 44th. Now that was never going to happen. He also tried not to think that Alexander could have been dead this whole time and trying to bring him back was pointless. Those were the thoughts that sucked him into an abyss of horror.

Magnus suddenly wished Ragnor was there to give him advice. 

_You’re really letting yourself get heartbroken after what happened with Camille? I thought you’d learnt your lesson_ he could almost hear Ragnor’s voice say in his mind.

Magnus wasn’t _letting_ himself get heartbroken. He just couldn’t _help_ it. Magnus just thought Alexander was the most interesting person he had met in 100 years. As much as people liked to believe they were out of the ordinary, Magnus had been able to read each and every single one of them. It was part of what made him a great Warlock and had led to his ascension as the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

The only person who never ceased to amaze him was Alec Lightwood. Moody, conflicted, loyal, unpredictable, unreadable Alexander. Magnus just wished he could look into Alec’s mind for a minute and try to unravel the mystery that was this Shadowhunter. Ugh, but what good would it do? Magnus had already shown all of his cards. He’d played his last hand. Even he knew when to fold. He was done fighting for someone when they didn’t want to be fought for. Someone who put everyone else above himself.

Magnus tried to ignore the fact that that was one of the reasons he was in love with him.

Magnus stopped examining his nails in utter shock and his hand dropped to the table. No he had NOT just thought that. No, no, no, no, no, no!

Magnus was still in a state when the three Lightwood’s arrived; Alec now wearing the clothes he had arrived to this dimension in but his hair was still messy. Magnus, trying to find any distraction to silence his raging thoughts, narrowed his eyes up at Alec’s hair and then with a sly flick of his wrist, magically slicked it down with some product. Alec obviously didn’t want to pretend to be his other self anymore and Magnus was happy to help as he didn’t really want any reminders of Alexander or his recent revelation right at that moment. Alec put a hand up to his hair gratefully.

“The runes will have to stay for now. Anyone could walk by.” Magnus explained, trying to keep his voice steady as to not raise suspicion. Alec nodded and gave a nervous glance at Jace who was looking at Magnus intensely. It was then that Magnus noticed the anxious mood surrounding the three of them. “What happened?” He asked.

“Mom heard that we gave the cup to Lydia, the Clave, and so she and Dad came home.” Isabelle began. “She um… also had some news about the wedding…”

Oh God, Magnus thought. What now? Magnus’ eyes shot to Alec for an explanation but he was now looking at the ground intently.

“It’s tomorrow.” Isabelle finished.

Magnus’ mouth gaped open. “Well did you try and stop it?” He exclaimed. “The Alec standing next to you isn’t exactly the one who proposed to Lydia.” He said it more angrily then he meant to. He didn’t want them knowing how annoyed he suddenly was about the wedding. Or why. Reasons that most certainly didn’t involve any words starting with L.

“I said nothing’s been organised but she brought everything back from Idris.” Isabelle said.

Jace spoke next. “And it’s not like we could tell Robert and Maryse their son is now someone who wants to plan weddings instead of partakes in them. Right now they think we’re off planning a bachelor party.”

“And I’d plan a bachelor party any day,” Alec began. “but I’ll not be responsible for _this_ one.” Alec shook his head flamboyantly. 

A second later, Clary and Simon came down the stairs to where they were standing. Simon looked the alternate Alec up and down and he eyed him in fascination. Isabelle glanced at Simon awkwardly and then turned away and Simon, moving his eyes away from Alec, noticed and narrowed his eyes as though to ask “What had he done?”

“My Mom is Ok for now.” Clary began obliviously. “But I need to find the Warlock who made her the potion that put her to sleep.”

“Shouldn’t be too difficult. Not with Magnus on the job.” Simon said and he teared his eyes away from Isabelle and patted Magnus on the shoulder.

Magnus put a hand to his face. “Ugh. Just add that to my ever growing list.” He sighed. “You are all going to owe me so much after this.”

Isabelle stepped towards Magnus. “Look, take your payment from my brother when we bring him back which should be our highest priority right now.”

Magnus looked back at her with a shocked expression. She couldn’t possibly mean…? 

No, his rattled brain was just interpreting things the way he wished things would happen. Because he was in love with Alec.

Magnus wanted to slap himself.

Clary talked next when Magnus didn’t speak. “I know bringing Alec back is important and like I said we will all help Magnus bring him back but you said I have to fill you in on what Jace and I have been up to and I haven’t had a chance to say but Jace and I fought Valentine.” 

This news successfully distracted Magnus for the time being. The mood changed entirely and everyone looked at her in interest and they all spoke at once; Simon was the loudest.

Clary shouted to be heard over them until they quietened down. “Jace and I came back through the portal that the alternate Magnus opened for us and then we found who we thought was Jace’s father.”

Isabelle looked confused. “What, our Dad?” She asked, referring to Robert.

Jace shook his head. “No… Michael Wayland.”

“But he died. Didn’t he?” 

“Valentine was disguised in a glamour and convinced me he was my father.” Jace shifted uncomfortably. “Which… he actually is.” He admitted painfully.

They were all silently staring at him, processing his words. Simon looked like he couldn’t help the smile that was suddenly pulling at his lips. Magnus looked from Clary to Jace in disbelief and everyone was all thinking the same thing but Magnus was the only one brave enough to say it out loud. “So… brother and sister huh?” He said. “And I thought I had relationship drama.”

Yeah because you’re in love with a guy who wants to marry someone else.

There was that damn word again.

No one said anything so he tried again, to distract himself more than anything. “It might make you feel better to know that brothers and sisters are often attracted to each other. I once knew this one couple in ancient Egypt -”

“Magnus, not helping.” Jace finally snapped and Magnus dropped his head, conceding. “Fine. I was attracted to my sister. I was falling in love. However, I didn’t know she was my sister. Happy?”

They were all silent again and Clary was staring directly at Jace, trying to catch his eye but he was firmly avoiding looking at her.

Isabelle broke the silence. “So that’s why you looked so uncomfortable when Alec mentioned Michael Wayland before.”

Jace nodded. “Back to what’s actually important.” He said roughly, changing the subject. “Bringing my Parabatai home. Look Clary I know you want to wake your mother up but if we bring Alec back he can help us defeat Valentine.”

Clary sighed and nodded. It was apparent she was completely focused on saving her Mother. But she understood Alec was important too. “So Magnus, how do we find Alec then?” 

Magnus cleared his throat, deciding to push his thoughts about a certain Shadowhunter aside for the moment. This was one of those moments where his suit of armour personality came in handy. He could focus better when he was pretending to be someone else. “I’m not sure. The only thing coming to my mind is to return to the Seelie Glade, see if I can figure out exactly how the portal attached to me and then reverse it. But the Seelie Queen probably won’t let us in and Midget Porn is being held by the other Seelies so he’s no help.”

“Midget Porn?” Simon asked confused and a little disgusted.

Alec gave Magnus a look. “You’re not even trying to remember Meliorn’s name properly now are you? I’ve been here 5 minutes and even I remember his name.” 

“I’m 300 years old. The memory isn’t what it used to be.” Magnus retaliated. “Why do you think I give you all nicknames? I didn’t give us the names Biscuit, Golden Boy, Sheldon, Head Bitch in Charge and Glitter just because I love you all so much. I’m Glitter of course. This is coming from the guy who apparently has a cat called Chairman Meow in the other dimension.”

Simon muttered “Sheldon?” quietly and Alec was looking at Magnus in surprise.

“Wait you’re 300?” Alec asked, still stuck on that revealing detail. “But you also said you were in Ancient Egypt?”

Magnus held a ringed finger in the air and re-evaluated. “Well, I’m really 400 but I don’t look it.” He admitted. “I’d hate to see what I’d actually look like if I really did live in Ancient Egypt. Imagine my crows feet.” And he shuddered dramatically.

“Warlocks.” Alec said it like a swear word under his breath.

“Who’s Head Bitch in Charge?” Clary asked lightly, looking away from Alec.

“Izzy.” Magnus replied and Isabelle looked flattered. “Think of them like code name’s if it makes you feel better. Catarina’s is Blue Nurse and Ragnor was Little Dear Cabbage.”

“Was?” Clary asked.

Magnus shifted his eyes awkwardly. “Demon attack.” He explained.

“What’s the other me’s nickname?” Alec asked, having recovered from learning that he had almost slept with a 400 year old. Magnus narrowed his eyes, his angry thoughts about Alexander springing back to his mind and he didn’t respond. 

“Guys I don’t think we want to know.” Jace said. “It’s what Magnus will be calling Alec in bed in the future.”

They all laughed except Simon who said excitedly “Wait, Alec and Magnus are a thing? That’s so cool!”

Magnus said something so quietly that the others couldn’t hear that sounded a lot like “That won’t be happening.”

Not with Alexander throwing away his life all because of loyalty to a backwards culture.

“Can we please get back to the matter at hand?” He finally said, all jokes and bravado expended. “You’re right. We need to come up with a solid plan to bring Alexander back.”

“Maybe we need to look for the spellb-“ Clary began but Alec’s phone stopped her. 

“Oh good. More distractions.” Magnus snapped and turned away with a flourish.

Alec pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it, his gay pride phone case, not surprisingly, getting a few raised eyebrows.

“Dad… Hi?” Alec said tentatively into the phone, looking at the others nervously. Magnus, with his back to the group, rolled his eyes. Of course Robert Lightwood was going to complicate things. 

“Alec can you please come to your room? I want to talk to you.” Robert said.

“Uhhh… Ok. I’ll be right there.” And he hung up. “Guess I better go see what he wants.” Alec said, looking at the others to see their reaction.

Magnus, pretending to not be paying much attention, turned back and flicked a hand at him dismissively. “Go. Maybe he wants to bicker over the guest list for your wedding.”

“Magnus.” Isabelle reprimanded him and he then noticed that everyone was staring at him; Alec looked especially hurt. “Are you Ok?” Isabelle continued.

Magnus glanced between all of them, his eyes in pain. He toyed with the idea for a second to let them into his spiral of heartbreak but decided against it. He just had to bring Alec back, find this Warlock for Clary and then he never had to see any of them again. Even Alexander. In fact he’d ensure it. Surely he could find some new and constructive ways to get black-out drunk at Pandemonium.

“I’m fine.”

 

-

 

Alec walked down a corridor on the way to his room to meet with his father. Or his alternate versions father. He didn’t know it was confusing. Alec had no idea what Robert could possibly want to say to him. Maybe something about the wedding? 

That led his mind back to what Magnus had said. He’d seemed very upset. And he most certainly was _not_ fine despite his assurances. This wedding was affecting him more than he wanted any of them to know. Magnus really cared for his alternate version and now Alec realised how stupid he had been thinking he could convince Magnus to forget him.

Alec was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps around the corner. He looked around the wall and his eyes widened at what he saw. Hodge was coming out of a room holding a strange looking cup. Was that this Mortal Cup thing that Magnus said was important to defeating Valentine? Not cooky crazy, internet visionary Valentine but the ‘let’s destroy the world’ version. That cup was supposed to be staying with Lydia.

“Um… Hi Hodge,” Alec began, trying to speak properly around his crush. Only Hodge made him speak like this. Alec was usually loads smoother. The alternate Magnus, Raj and all the others could attest to that. “What… what are you doing?”

Hodge froze, his back to Alec and then slowly and deliberately he turned to look at him. “Alec. Walk away and don’t say a thing.” 

Alec looked down at the Mortal Cup with narrowed eyes. Hodge was being very shifty. “Are you stealing the cup?” He asked bluntly. Indirectness was never his strong suit. He blamed his mother. “Are you working with the bad guys?” 

Hodge sighed and closed his eyes for a second. “I think of you almost like a son, Alec. That is why I wish I didn’t have to do this.”

“Do what?” Alec asked naïvely.  
“This.” Hodge said and he struck Alec in the face with the Mortal Cup and Alec went sprawling on the floor, the force of a Shadowhunter hitting an untrained Mundane meant he was knocked out cold.

Hodge looked around him, making sure no one had heard and then picked up Alec from under the arms and dragged him further down the corridor into the room where Clary has just brought her mother Jocelyn. She was floating in mid-air.

Hodge dropped Alec to the ground and then he stretched his fingers in and out, his hand hurting from hitting Alec with the cup. Then standing next to Jocelyn he twisted the ring on his finger. It glowed blue for a second and then a purple edged image of Valentine appeared in front of him. He pulled out the Mortal Cup and showed it to Valentine. 

“You’ve done well, Starkweather.” Valentine said, impressed.

Hodge’s lips pulled into a small smile. “Help me break my punishment rune. And I will bring it to you.”

Valentine nodded “A deal is a deal.” Then his eyes moved to the ground and he saw Alec draped on the floor next to Hodge. “What’s this?” He asked curiously.

“Alec Lightwood saw me stealing the Cup so I had to knock him out. I’m going to leave him here when I leave.”

“No,” Valentine began, an idea hatching in his mind. “This actually works well. You don’t know this but he has played a rather large part in my recent plans.”

Hodge looked confused and glanced down at the boy he thought was who he had trained his whole life. “What… Alec?”

“Not him but his alternate version. The real Alec Lightwood.”

“Huh?”

Valentine’s mouth pulled into a cruel smirk. “This is why I’m going to be in charge Starkweather and not you. Not so quick on the upkeep. That boy next to you is from a different dimension. The Seelie Queen and I struck a deal and came up with a plan, aided by the information provided to us by a reliable source that it should be enacted through the High Warlock of Brooklyn. To think that a centuries old Warlock is in love with a child? And the son of Robert and Maryse no less? They were weak. And while my own son is too busy running around trying to figure out where his Parabatai is and my daughter works to get her unlikely friend back I will be making new Shadowhunters from the Mortal Cup. It was supposed to be the perfect distraction and it worked.”

“Jace is your son?” Hodge said in disbelief.

“Yes. Now take this boy to the Seelie Court. Our source is there being harbored by the Seelie Queen and they will be very pleased with this gift.” And Valentine’s pitiless eyes fell onto the crumpled up Alec.

“Then bring me the Mortal Cup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Magnus and Alec have now been their Grumpy!Versions and I think you might be able to tell that I love writing angst because I am an awful person who likes to torment you :P Thanks for comments and kudos! Alt Hodge is waiting to teach you karate at his dojo!


	14. The Last Coherant Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Alt Magnus head to the Seelie Glade. [WARNING: some mildly distressing content.]

The Alternate Dimension:

Magnus leaned against the wall outside of apartment number 4 waiting for Alec. A few minutes later the door opened and Alec walked out. He was back to looking like his normal self; messy hair, black leather jacket pushed up at the sleeves, black t-shirt, black cargo pants and black boots. Magnus raised his eyebrows at him and Alec rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to go back to my dimension looking like a Mundane.” He explained.

Magnus shook his head but said nothing and walked out of the apartment block. He headed towards the driver’s side of the car when Alec stopped him. “Let’s go on foot. It’s not far.”

Magnus hesitated for a second before he nodded and moved away from the car and came and stood next to Alec, waiting for him to lead the way. “How do we get to this Seelie Glade?” He asked.

Alec’s thoughts went to how he had tracked Jace with his Parabatai bond. He and Lydia had traveled through the entrance in Central Park that was a well-known gateway to many of the lands governed by the Seelie Queen and her Faerie folk.

Alec smirked. “We take a stroll through the park.” He joked and began walking off leaving Magnus staring after him.

“You know Alec, I worry when you make jokes.” Magnus voiced, his eyes moving and widening in his signature way. “Things don’t usually end well. Next you’ll be telling me the entrance to this Seelie Glade is in Fort Knox.” 

Alec didn’t respond, returning to his tense, moody silence. So just another day for Alec Lightwood then.

“See.” Magnus cried and raised his arms when Alec didn’t say anything. “This is what I mean.”

Alec couldn’t help the small grin that pulled at his lips at that.

It wasn’t long until they arrived at Central Park and Alec walked to Turtle Pond. He looked down into the water and his eyes widened in surprise. He knew the water had Seelie magic and never was what it seemed but he was still amazed to see where his own reflection should be staring back at him was instead the reflection of his other self. And not just Alec attempting to impersonate his alternate version but really him. 

Magnus caught up to him, grumbling below his breath before he followed Alec’s gaze and he too looked at the water. “What the hell?” He whispered and Alec glanced at him. 

“What do you see?” 

Magnus’ eyes narrowed. “My eyes… they’re like cats.”

“Your Warlock mark.” Alec said understanding. “I’ve never seen it in my world.”

Magnus was still staring down at his reflection. “Catarina and Ragnor said they’ve only seen my cat eyes once and I think that may have been the one and only time it has happened.” Magnus explained. “It’s been so long… I’d forgotten they did that.”

“What happened?”

Magnus looked uncomfortable as though he didn’t want to talk about it but then gave in. “They did that the day I found out that Shadowhunters won the war against demons. That was also the day I discovered the name of my father. Ragnor, Catarina and I were going to summon him but of course nothing happened because the pathways between this world and the demon one had been sealed. When nothing happened… apparently I was so upset my eyes went golden and looked like the eyes of a cat.” Magnus hesitated before he spoke again, his voice wavering. “I’ve abstained from using my powers ever since that day. At least… until I met Clary.”

Alec looked back at him in astonishment. It was the first piece of personal information that he had ever heard about Magnus. 

He wondered what his world’s Magnus thought about his father.

Alec looked up at the moon and then back at Magnus. “We have to step backwards into the pool.” He said, explaining the Seelie magic to him.

Magnus reluctantly pulled his eyes away from his cat-eyed reflection. “This better work.” He muttered, his voice laced with emotion.

Alec turned away and steeled himself for the cold of the water. He took a deep breath and then stepped backwards.

The sensation was only temporary as when he came upright he was completely dry and warm. Alec looked around and saw himself standing in a dark wood that was lit by moon rays just enough to see. Alec was pleased and also very relieved; even though apparently Seelies had gone into hiding, their entrances still existed. If not he and Magnus would have had an embarrassing time sitting cold and dripping wet in a pond in Central Park.

Magnus arrived shortly afterwards, although he landed a bit less gracefully than Alec, stumbling forwards. His outstretched hands almost grabbed onto Alec’s arm but Alec had the quick enough reflexes to pull away. Sending Magnus to the other dimension would be the worst possible thing that could happen right now. 

“That was close.” Magnus said.

“You’re telling me.” Alec said distractedly, scouting their perimeter for any signs of movement. He wished he had his bow right then.

Magnus glared at him for a second before he suddenly felt a rush of nausea and he put his head between his knees. Apparently, he had not fared well coming through that portal. “Just give me a minute.” He said, taking ragged breaths and Alec turned away impatiently, rolling his eyes again. He looked around and tried to see if he remembered his surroundings. But he didn’t.

“Where to now?” Magnus asked, his voice gruff but he seemed to have recovered from his nausea.

Alec curled his mouth in frustration. “I’m looking.” He snapped.

Alec glanced around him again and then noticed movement to the left. He walked towards it to investigate, his Shadowhunter training taking over. He then saw it looked like green sparks of magic floating in the air. They were all leading in one direction.

“This way.” Alec said and Magnus caught up to him, his arms folded over his chest and holding onto his elbows as he looked around warily. 

“I really hope there is something to unlock my magic here.” Magnus said.

Alec began intently following the floating sparks of magic. He hoped so too. 

It took a lot longer than it had with Lydia to find the edge of the Seelie Glade. Before he’d just recklessly and hastily let his bond lead the way, his emotions clouding his judgement. This time it was a slow trek through the dark woods, making sure they didn’t lose sight of the magic that was leading them. 

Eventually, when the sparks of magic were almost blinding in front him Alec made his way into a small clearing where the trees were much less dense and where the magic disappeared and it was clear in front of him. Magnus arrived beside him and looked exactly where Alec was looking.

Where back in Alec’s dimension there had been a green portal shaped ring made of tree leaves and foliage, here there was something entirely different.

And by that he meant nothing.

Alec looked this way and that as his expression became more and more angry. “No.” He cried. The magic had fooled them. There was nothing here. He went to the middle of the clearing, hoping that something, anything would happen but it didn’t. He kicked at some of the branches on the ground in anger and he tried not to look at Magnus. He knew Magnus would just have a disappointed expression on his face.

Alec was staring off into the trees in desperation when he heard Magnus’ concerned voice behind him. “Um… Alec?” Alec turned back to him in interest when he froze in his tracks.

Standing where Magnus should be was… the other Magnus. The one from his dimension. His Magnus. 

Alec’s mouth gaped open. “Magnus?” He said, and as though against his will he walked closer, some unknown force pulling him in.

Magnus was wearing black for the first time he’d known him. He was wearing a stylish black jacket, black fingerless gloves, and dark pants. His hair was sticking up in an elegant quiff and his makeup was flawless.

He looked amazing.

“Magnus?” Alec asked again, this time right in front of him. Magnus’ curious eyes were the only thing that moved, following Alec’s. He didn’t say a word and he had a small smirk on his lips.

Alec, stood there awkwardly at first, not knowing what to do but then as if by instinct, he raised a hand to him slowly, watching to see if Magnus stirred. He didn’t so Alec moved his hand forward, inching closer and closer until he, forgetting the portal situation in his wonder, cupped Magnus’ cheek.

Alec couldn’t help his dazed smile when Magnus closed his eyes and leaned his cheek into his hand lovingly.

But then everything changed when Alec heard a scream.

Magnus disappeared in front of him and Alec, as though waking up from a spell, held his hand in the air and stared at where Magnus had just been until he snapped out of it and whipped his head around. The alternate dimension Magnus was a few metres away and he seemed to be coming out of the same trance. His panicked eyes went to Alec. 

That was when they saw the ring of bright orange fire surrounding the clearing.

“Run!” Alec screamed at Magnus and he rushed to the edge of the clearing but the fire stopped him. He desperately tried looking for a gap in the fire but it was all encompassing. It was moving closer and closer to him. He moved in a circle trying to find a way out when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a body leaning against a tree. His eyes widened and he ran over to the tree, in horror thinking that Magnus may be hurt.

But that was the last coherent thought he had. It wasn’t Magnus.

It was Max.

“Max! Max! Max!” He cried hysterically, coming and kneeling next to his brother. He didn’t know if he was alive or dead. Alec put a hand out, about to check his brother to see how bad his wounds were but the sound of Magnus appearing next to him stopped him just in time and his hand shot back in surprise.

“Oh my God. Who’s this?” Magnus exhaled, breathing deeply from the running and he looked around and saw that the fire was still closing in.

Alec’s voice was completely empty. His dead eyes bore into his brother. “Max.” He choked.

Magnus’ head whipped back to Alec in shock. “Holy crap. Alec…” Magnus said.

But Alec didn’t move. He didn’t think about the fire or Magnus or anything. He couldn’t. His mind was exploding.

He had actually killed his brother.

Magnus seeing that Alec was unable to think at that moment took matters into his own hands and scooped up Max’s body and then screamed something at Alec. The words were incomprehensible in Alec’s ears but somewhere in his state he must have understood their meaning because his feet moved of their own accord and he followed Magnus, holding Max’s limp body, and Alec ran towards the flames.

Later, he couldn’t remember exactly how they had escaped the Seelie Glade. He couldn’t remember much of what followed seeing his brother propped up against that tree.

But when he came back to himself, the first thing that registered was the hospital doors closing in front of him and lots of medical workers desperately scrambling around his brother’s tiny body. He tried to follow them but someone, he didn’t care who, was holding him back, their hands on his jacket and if he had his Shadowhunter strength - or any strength at all, he would have shoved them out of the way; portal be damned.

However, he stopped fighting and Alec resigned himself to staring through the glass at his brother’s un-moving form on the hospital bed. 

He then seemed to register that it was Magnus who had been holding him back. 

“Seelie magic.” Magnus’ deep, crushed voice began. “It… it made us see whoever we loved most. I saw Catarina and Ragnor. But it was a trap. To lure us in and then kill us with the fire. Seelie’s must not have been too happy about demons being banished from this world and laid a trap to kill any unsuspecting Shadowhunters who might return to the Seelie Glade.”

Alec heard the words but they didn’t mean much to him, his eyes boring into his brother. Except one thing.

_Whoever he loved most._

Did that mean he was in love with Magnus? 

But then the thoughts left Alec’s head as soon as they had appeared. He didn’t have the emotional strength to consider that at that moment. His gaze moved to his brother again, the doctors still rushing around him.

Alec’s mouth dropped open in horror as in that moment, Max looked exactly like he had in his vision that he’d had after watching the Hunger Games. Cold and dead.

Alec’s mind went blank again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The show didn't explain how they got to the glade so I took some of the book canon and tried to make it work. Will Max be Ok? You'll just have to keep reading to find out. Am I awful? Yes. Thanks for comments and kudos! Alt Luke will help you find that rare book you've been looking for!


	15. Kept That Secret For What 20 Minutes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang discover Hodge's betrayal and Valentine and the Seelie Queen's source is revealed.

The Shadow World:

It had been about 20 minutes since Alec had left to speak with his father and Magnus’ mood had improved somewhat. He was distant instead of angry now and the others seemed to be relieved by this change. Finishing her train of thought she had started before she had been cut off by Alec’s phone ringing, Clary was busy telling the others about the spell-book that Magnus in the alternate dimension had. She had asked Magnus if he knew where it was and he’d said that Ragnor had had it but it was gone now and since ‘is’ had become ‘was’, Ragnor wasn’t going to be much help to tell them who he had given it to.

Now that Magnus wasn’t so distracted by his thoughts, he’d begun to notice things. Simon had chimed in several times while Clary was talking and each time Isabelle’s expression had become more and more twisted. However, twisted in annoyance, frustration or something else, Magnus could not tell. Although he did notice that Simon’s words wavered and the smile dropped off his face whenever he looked at Isabelle. He must notice her strange behavior towards him as well.

“Find Clary’s Mom, find Clary’s memories, find the mortal cup, find the spell-book,” Simon listed. “All we seem to do is look for things. If we were Hufflepuffs it wouldn’t be a problem.” Simon then went silent and looked at them, waiting for them to get the reference. Everyone gave him a blank look, including Magnus. 

Simon’s expression dropped. “Seriously? None of you have seen A Very Potter Musical? Hufflepuffs? Good finders?” They remained silent and he scoffed. “God, I need some new friends.”

“We’re not your friends.” Jace said bluntly and Isabelle was staring at Simon again, this time her expression a mix of frustration and what looked like wonder.

Magnus found it fascinating. He would have to keep watching her to figure out what she was thinking. It seems deciphering Lightwood’s had become one of his past-times of late. It was a shame he was never going to see her again once he’d found this warlock for Clary.

A moment later, Robert Lightwood came down to where they were standing in the Ops center. He looked surprised at Magnus’ presence for a second before he spoke, directing his question at his children. “Do you know where I can find Alec? He didn’t show up after I called him.” Magnus’ interest was piqued at that and he stepped closer to the group, staring at Robert intently. 

“Speaking of finding things.” He heard Simon joke quietly and Clary tried to hide her smile.

Jace and Isabelle were looking at their father in concern. “Alec didn’t show up?” Jace asked and Robert shook his head. 

Isabelle exchanged a worried look with Jace. “Well where would he go? Dad was waiting for him at his room so he can’t be there.”

Jace made a sound in anger. “I _knew_ someone should be following him at all times. He can’t be trusted.” Jace, talking about the alternate Alec, then realized what that must sound like in front of his adoptive father. He looked up and sure enough, Robert had narrowed eyes and looked like he was about to ask Jace what he meant before Clary stepped in. 

“We’ll go look for him.” She said hastily. “Let’s split up.”

“I’ll check the armory. Meet back here in ten.” Jace announced and then walked off. 

“I’ve got the training rooms.” Isabelle said next and then followed Jace out of the room.

That just left Simon, Clary and Magnus. Simon glanced at Clary with his eyebrows raised and Clary cleared her throat. “I guess we’ll check the bedrooms and Magnus you can check…” She began but she cut off, looking at Magnus warily. “Never mind.” She backtracked. “You check the bedrooms… we’ll check the-“

“Do you mean to say chapel?” Magnus stopped her with a raised hand. “You can mention the wedding, Clary.”

“But –“ She began but Magnus shushed her.

“Your concern for me is touching Biscuit, but I have been heartbroken before.” He smiled sadly. “I’ll survive. I always do.”

“Magnus –“ Clary said but Magnus had walked off towards where the wedding was taking place. 

When he arrived at the chapel, Lydia was standing in the doorway with Raj, her arms folded as she intensely looked at the Shadowhunters setting up the room for the wedding. Trying to ignore his discomfort when he looked at the decorations, Magnus came up beside her. “Lydia… do you know where Alec is?” He said.

Lydia’s eyes widened in concern but Raj’s reaction was much more interesting. Raj scoffed quietly, scuffed the tip of his shoe against the ground distractedly and muttered below his breath “Not in the closet apparently…”

Magnus looked at him in surprise. What had the alternate Alec said to him?

Lydia pretended she hadn’t heard Raj’s words. “I’ll help you look for him.” She said calmly and nodded at Raj before leaving the chapel with Magnus. “You lost him?!” She exclaimed in a whisper when they were out of earshot. 

Magnus held up a hand in defense. “Hey, he can’t have gone far. He knows I’m the only way to send him back to his dimension.”

Lydia sighed as they headed back towards the Ops Center. “This wedding is becoming more of a headache than I had planned and I haven’t even tried my dress on yet.”

Magnus couldn’t help but smile at that. “If… if you need any help taking it in or getting into it… I am excellent with clothes.”

Lydia looked touched. “Thanks Magnus.” She said warmly. But then her expression changed. “But what about your feeli-“ Magnus cut her off, just as he’d done with Clary.

“Forget about me. Let’s just find Alec.”

Lydia looked like she wanted to protest but remained silent. They went back into the Ops center and the others were there and Robert was standing off to the side. They all looked at Magnus expectantly but he just shook his head.

Isabelle folded her arms across her chest. “Well this is a problem.” 

Jace cleared his throat and glanced at Robert before he said “Maybe he went somewhere familiar?” He tried to convey his meaning in his eyes that by familiar he meant somewhere Alec knew from the other dimension.

“Ok… but where?” Isabelle asked. There was a long moment of silence as they tried to think of places Alec might go. 

Robert then spoke up. “What is going on here?” He said forcefully. “Why is Magnus Bane at the Institute?” Robert then looked at Simon. “And a vampire?”

“I have a name you know,” Simon injected in annoyance. Then he glanced at Magnus. “And it isn’t Sheldon!”

Magnus raised his eyebrows and was going to reply but Isabelle spoke first in a rush. “Can we please just find Alec? We need him when we use the spell-book!”

Jace shook his head frantically at her but it was too late. “Spell-book?” Robert asked.

Magnus stepped forward. “Look… the truth is, there are two Alec’s. I’m here to do the spell to bring back the right one from the other dimension.”

Robert looked around in shock and Jace raised his arms as if to say “What the hell Magnus?” but Magnus just gave him a look. “Maybe your father can help us.” He explained to Jace. “Did you ever think about that?”

Jace took a heated step towards Magnus, about to argue further but Clary stepped between them. “Can you guys continue this antagonistic bromance some other time? What are we going to do about Alec?”

“If what you are saying is true,” Robert began, his eyebrows crinkled in thought. “then we have to find this second Alec. We can look on the surveillance tapes and see where he went.”

Isabelle’s eyes lit up and she nodded and stepped towards the screens in the middle of the room and entered something on the keyboard and pulled up the security feeds. She pressed a few more buttons and the screen changed to an image of the Ops center. The text on screen indicated it was from about half an hour earlier. Magnus saw them all standing around and Alec pulled his phone out of his pocket. A few moments later, Alec left the room. Isabelle switched cameras and followed Alec as he walked down a few corridors but then he stopped and peeked around one of the corners. Isabelle brought up another camera view and they all saw Hodge coming out a room. Lydia gasped when she saw Hodge holding the Mortal Cup. They then watched as Alec walked up to Hodge and then they spoke for a few moments before Hodge hit Alec in the face with the Mortal Cup.

“Oh my god!” Isabelle cried out and Jace was fuming.

“He was like family.” He muttered, his voice boiling with rage.

“So he took the Mortal Cup? But what happened to Alec?” Clary asked the others.

Jace pointed back to the screen to where Hodge was dragging Alec into another room. Isabelle changed to the next camera and saw as Hodge dropped Alec onto the floor in the room with Clary’s mother.

“Mom.” Clary whispered in horror.

They all reacted in shock when the image of Valentine appeared and Hodge held up the cup to him.

“He’s working for Valentine!” Clary cried but Isabelle shushed her and turned the sound up.

“ _Not him but his alternate version. The real Alec Lightwood._ ” They heard Valentine say.

“ _Huh?_ ” Hodge said.

“ _This is why I’m going to be in charge Starkweather and not you. Not so quick on the upkeep. That boy next to you is from a different dimension. The Seelie Queen and I struck a deal and came up with a plan, aided by the information provided to us by a reliable source that it should be enacted through the High Warlock of Brooklyn._ ”

Jace and Isabelle glanced at Magnus at the mention of his title. Magnus was listening intently and didn’t react.

But that was impossible when Valentine spoke next.

“ _To think that a centuries old Warlock is in love with a child? And the son of Robert and Maryse no less?_ ”

Magnus’ mouth gaped open and he shrunk into himself when he felt all of their eyes on him. 

“What’s this?” Robert asked him but Magnus remained silent. Well he’d kept that secret for what… 20 minutes?

Valentine continued speaking. “ _They were weak. And while my own son is too busy running around trying to figure out where his Parabatai is and my daughter works to get her unlikely friend back I will be making new Shadowhunters from the Mortal Cup. It was supposed to be the perfect distraction and it worked._ ”

Clary and Jace exchanged a look. Jace’s fist curled in anger. “This was all Valentine.” 

“ _Jace is your son?_ ” Hodge said.

“ _Yes._ ” Valentine said. “ _Now take this boy to the Seelie Court. Our source is there being harbored by the Seelie Queen and they will be very pleased with this gift. Then bring me the Mortal Cup._ ”

Isabelle fast forwarded to see if there was any more but it just showed Alec waking up from his unconsciousness and Hodge holding a seraph blade to his back and leading Alec in this way out of the Institute. That was all there was. Isabelle turned to the others, her expression dark.

“So this is your fault?” Robert said to Magnus, speaking first before anyone else could react. Magnus closed his eyes in anguish for a second before settling his eyes on Alexander’s father.

“Hey!” Clary cried aggressively, standing up for Magnus. “That is _not_ what Valentine said. Whoever Valentine’s source is surely really to blame?”

“Hodge has taken Alec to the Seelie Court, to the source. We should be blaming him too.” Isabelle pointed out.

“You’re in love with my son?” Robert continued. This sounded like an interrogation.

Magnus paused for a moment. “At present I’m not happy about it but… yes.” He replied, his voice rich and deep.

Robert seemed to contemplate that for a short time but then he moved and for a panicked second, Magnus thought he was going to attack him but Robert walked to the screen and hit a button and deleted the security footage. “Then if Isabelle and Jace trust you,” He said softly. “I trust you. Bring my son home. I’ll hold the fort here and make sure no-one finds out about Alec.”

Robert’s eyes moved to the side of Magnus’ head. “Including my wife.” 

Magnus turned to see what he was looking at and Maryse came up to the group. Everyone shifted uncomfortably but tried to act casual. Maryse was looking Magnus up and down with contempt.

“What’s this Warlock doing here?” She spat. Her tone was awful. She said it as though Magnus wasn’t really a person but something like a nasty stain on a shirt that she wanted gone.

“He… designed my wedding dress.” Lydia said hastily, obviously drawing inspiration from Magnus’ earlier comment and she put an arm around Magnus.

“Only the best for your future daughter-in-law, Maryse.” Magnus played along, his eyes denoting his true feelings of dislike for the woman.

Jace put up a façade. “Yeah, Mom, you’re interfering with our Bachelor Party plans.” He lied.

Isabelle was a great liar. She spoke excitedly. “Magnus also owns a night-club and we’re asking if we can book it out for the party!”

“Your children were just asking their father for his credit card.” Magnus thought on his feet. “Unfortunately, I don’t give discounts and my club doesn’t come cheap.”

Maryse blinked in surprise. “Well… Ok then.” She replied. “I’ll… let you get on with it.” She then eyed her husband harshly. “Robert, give them the credit card. This is our son getting married after-all.”

Robert nodded, keeping a calm exterior. “Of course.”

Before Maryse could say anything else, Lydia moved from beside Magnus to her side. “You know Maryse, I haven’t actually had a good look at the wedding chapel yet. And seeing as my parents are needed in Idris because of Valentine, I was wondering if you could walk through it with me.” Lydia was really laying it on thick. “It would mean a lot to me,” She pleaded. “and I would really feel like I was becoming part of the family. Like your daughter even.”

Magnus had to give her credit. Lydia was a fine actress.

It worked a treat and Maryse broke out in surprised delight. “Why yes, I would love that.” And Lydia led Maryse off towards the door, shooting a determined look behind her that clearly said “Find Alec and quick.”

Magnus nodded back at her and turned back to the group. “Who’s coming to the Seelie Court then?”

“Me.” Isabelle blurted out without even thinking.

Simon glanced at her then his face went to stone in determination. “Me too.”

“Well if the vampire’s going I’m going.” Jace added and Simon glared back at him but Jace pretended he didn’t notice.

Magnus’ eyes moved to Clary who sighed. “It never ends… does it?” She lamented and Magnus chuckled lightly.

“Not for the people who love Alec Lightwood it would seem.”

 

-

 

Alec looked around the room Hodge had led him to. It was made entirely of stone and the roof and the walls were covered in all sorts of flowers but mostly roses of a deep blood red. He was alone in the room but he did not know for how much longer.

It still shocked Alec when he remembered what had happened. Hodge of all people was a bad guy! Ugh, he couldn’t believe only a week ago he had been dreamily planning their wedding in his head. He had been so wrong about him. 

Maybe this was why he just slept with guys and never got attached. Maybe he was afraid they’d turn out to be assholes. So he acted like the asshole instead.  
Alec suddenly though of Magnus. The one from his dimension. He’d been nice. Maybe some guys weren’t so bad after-all?

Alec was brought out of his thoughts when a large section of the wall swung out like a door and through it walked a stunning woman with the longest legs he had ever seen and gorgeous brown hair. She had lips of red and a twisted smile on her face.

“Alec, Alec, Alec…” She said tenderly and she stood next to the wall, her intense eyes never leaving Alec’s face. “You’ve done so well and you didn’t even know you were doing it.”

Alec’s eyes went narrow. “Who are you?” He asked.

The woman let out a soft laugh. “Probably the most powerful person you’ve ever met.”

“My Mom and Dad work in Government.” Alec was rambling. “I met the President one time.”

The woman let out an amused breath and slowly and gracefully walked towards him. “I myself am involved in politics. But a completely different type. The more… diabolical kind. My name is Camille Belcourt.” She said.

Alec grimaced. “Ok, yeah you’re probably more powerful then.”

Standing right in front of him, Camille tilted her head up to look into his eyes, examining him. “I can see that your Magnus’ type. You’re cute.”

“’Ridiculously hot’ is the term I prefer.” Alec replied, his tone cocky.

Camille smirked. “Yes… of course you would. You being different than the version in this dimension.”

“You mean better?” 

Camille laughed. “Oh, Valentine has done well sending you to me. You have a certain charm that should keep me entertained for the next sixty years.”

Alec swallowed hard at that. “Si… sixty years?” He stammered.

Camille’s eyes glinted. “Yes. Or at least until you die. But… just in case your annoying friends do save you, I have a plan B.”

“And that is…?”

Camille stared deeply into his eyes and then Alec’s head went blank when she spoke, her voice was enchanting. Literally. 

“The next time you see the woman called Lydia you are to enthusiastically insist that the wedding go ahead.” She said, using vampire encanto to change his will. Alec’s face was vacant and his eyes dazed as she spoke. “You will come up with excuses yourself when they ask you why. You will not take no for an answer. You will go ahead with that wedding and you will be happy about it. You will also completely ignore the man called Magnus Bane. Understand?”

Alec’s head lolled forward in an entranced nod. Camille then let the encanto go and Alec came out his stupor.

“I don’t think I want to spend the next 60 years with you.” Alec insisted, remembering nothing. “Especially not in a room this badly decorated. I mean stone… really?”

Camille smiled. “Oh, we won’t be staying here long. Just until your friends and family give up on finding you.”

Alec grimaced again at that. “Great.” He replied sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In reply to someone's comment, you haven't missed anything. Some things just haven't been explained yet because I am the master of convoluted plots. Including that Camille was the one who told Valentine about Magnus and Alec! And she used encanto on Alec about the wedding. Uh oh. Also I'm including some side Sizzy in the next few chapters because I would have liked to have seen how that could have fitted into season 1. Thanks for comments and kudos! Alt Valentine will want to go cosplaying with you... actually that sounds more like a punishment than a reward but still!


	16. Lightwoods Do Have A Thing For Downworlders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't care what happens in the chapter you're just glad I updated.....  
> Fine: Isabelle and Simon go to 'Alec-like' levels to avoid their feelings and Alternate Alec lays eyes on Lydia and suddenly the wedding sounds like a much better idea.

Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Simon were in the armoury, the first three having changed into their Shadowhunter gear. They were picking out weapons to take to the Seelie Court. 

“It wouldn’t really come to a fight, would it?” Simon asked as Clary stood next to him, putting a seraph blade onto her belt.

Isabelle didn’t look at him when she spoke. She was still ignoring him which Simon was getting really sick of. “If I have to fight to get the Alec from the other dimension back I will.” and she cracked her whip to the side to test it. Simon and Clary jumped at the sound of the whip and then exchanged a worried glance. Isabelle walked over to the other side of the room and Simon, following her with his eyes, took a deep breath and then went over to her.

“Isabelle.” Simon said but Isabelle still didn’t look at him. She was picking at the gear on the table.

Simon licked his lips and then tried again, speaking in his usual panicky rush. “Isabelle. Did I do something wrong? Because girls are usually a complete mystery to me so if I did something I probably didn’t mean to do it and –“

Isabelle turned on him with a glare. “No… you didn’t do anything wrong.” She said and then she walked past him, their shoulders banging together as she did so and Simon stood in place for a long moment before he let out an annoyed breath and then followed her.

“Then what?” He pushed as Isabelle began to tie her hair up into a ponytail in front of a mirror on the wall. Isabelle, flinging her hair dramatically when she was done, dropped her hands and looked at Jace. He returned her gaze knowingly and that annoyed Simon even more. Jace knew what was on Isabelle’s mind.

“Come on!” Simon cried, holding his arms out. “How can I fix it if I didn’t know what I did?”

“It doesn’t matter Ok?” Isabelle replied harshly. “Bringing Alec back is what matters right now.” And she stormed out of the room.

Jace gave Simon a patronizing look and began to speak. “Stop thinking with your…” But then he paused mid-sentence and he flicked his eyes down Simon’s body and then smirked. “… stele.” Jace decided on, smugly. He seemed impressed with his innuendo. “We’re trying to save our brother right now.” And with that he followed his sister out of the room and left Simon standing there in disbelief.

Clary was looking at him expectantly but Simon just looked on. “I’m not even mad. That was actually pretty clever.” He muttered quietly, impressed.

“Simon, it really could be nothing you know.” Clary suggested kindly but he shook his head. 

“Clary… are you sure nothing happened in the other dimension? Maybe the other Alec said something and she’s upset about it?”

Clary looked shocked at his question and she pulled at her leather bag awkwardly. “Um… well… maybe he told her that you and Izzy are together in the other dimension?”

Simon looked back at her and blinked a couple of times. “Sorry… I just feel asleep for a second and dreamt that you said Isabelle and I were together.”

Clary hit his shoulder lightly. “I mean it. You and her… in the other dimension.”

Simon just stared, processing. He looked downright confused.

“Simon is it that big of a leap?” Clary asked curiously. “I mean you’re certainly attracted to her.”

Simon nodded almost reluctantly admitting this fact. “Well yeah… of course… but it’s just I have feelings for someone-“ But then Simon cut off suddenly and looked awkwardly at Clary, moving his eyes rapidly back and forth. “You know what never-mind.” He said hurriedly and promptly left the room without another word.

Clary chased after him. “Hey! What were you going to say?”

“Nothing. Forget it.” Simon responded. Clary tried to prise the information from him but he wouldn’t budge. He remained silent all the way back to the Ops Centre where Magnus was talking to Isabelle and Jace. Magnus, it seemed, had changed his entire outfit in the time they were gone. Obviously he’d used magic to transport his things to the Institute. He had changed from his lawyer get-up into a velvet black jacket with a maroon undershirt and had opted for some… interesting accessories. Was that a _claw_ on his finger? He’d even given himself facial hair. It baffled Clary that Magnus was able to change every aspect of his appearance with magic so easily.

Magnus noticed her raised eyebrows and smirked. “You changed outfits… well so did I. And to be honest I’m quite impressed with this one -”

Jace cleared his throat loudly. “Not to interrupt but you can talk outfits later when we get the alternate Alec back. I’m sure he’d thoroughly enjoy that conversation.” Jace narrowed his eyes. “Although it appears he didn’t spend too much time in the closet.”

Simon snorted at that and snickered. Isabelle and Clary just rolled their eyes. Magnus’ face which had been lit up at the talk of clothes was now a full on glare pointed at Jace. “Very clever.” He replied stoically. “Now are we ready then?” He asked with a dramatic wave of his arms and everyone nodded. Then with one final glare at Jace, Magnus turned and opened up a purple in front of them. He took a deep breath before he stepped inside. Clary and Simon looked around warily but Isabelle followed Magnus without hesitation. Clary noticed that Simon watched Isabelle closely and then proceeded forward after her but Jace stepped in front of him meanly, stopping him in his tracks. It was Simon’s turn to give the harsh look and then he stepped around Jace and went in after Isabelle. After a pause, Jace then turned to Clary. He gave her a long, wistful look and Clary’s heart raced before he went in too. Clary sighed and stepped in last. 

She stepped out of the portal and she looked around herself, getting her bearings. They were all standing in a tunnel that looked like it sprung off in many different directions. 

“Which way?” Jace asked Magnus who just shrugged largely.

“I don’t know.” He admitted. “I usually just wait for a Seelie to turn up and take me where I need to go.”

“Fantastic.” Jace muttered sarcastically and Clary was about to speak up when she suddenly noticed Simon was missing.

Clary turned her head to Magnus and he shared her look as he suddenly noticed his disappearance also. He looked back to where the portal had been and said “Uh oh.”

“What?” Jace asked him. 

“It’s Simon. He didn’t come through the portal.” Clary pointed out.

Isabelle gasped. “He isn’t in limbo is he?” She said in a rush, coming up close to Magnus. “He’ll be Ok right?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously and even Clary looked surprised. “And why is it that you are so worried?” Magnus asked curiously.

Isabelle shifted awkwardly, her mouth moving in her quest to come up with an answer. A second later she seemed to backtrack on her statement.

Putting a stop to her sputtering, Magnus lifted an arm to Isabelle’s shoulder kindly. “Izzy is there something you need to talk about?”

Isabelle opened her mouth as though to say something but she was interrupted when they all whipped their heads to the side where they saw someone coming towards them with a torch burning, brandishing the walls with torchlight. When the figure came into view they saw it was Meliorn.

“Ah, Mighty Corn, right on time.” Magnus rang out and removed his hand from Isabelle who, along with Jace and Clary, rolled their eyes at his latest attempt to remember Meliorn’s name. At least it wasn’t as bad as Midget Porn. Meliorn did not react however and Isabelle tried to catch his eye but he ignored her. 

“The Queen said you would come.” Meliorn uttered, his voice empty. 

“What happened to you?” Magnus queried. “The Queen told us you were being questioned.”

Meliorn moved forward sluggishly as if he was tired. “I was. Seelie questioning methods are...” He paused as though trying to find the right word. “even more extreme than that of the Shadowhunters.”

Magnus’ lips curled in disgust as Clary shivered at the thought. “Charming.” Magnus said. 

And with that, Meliorn turned and began walking back the way he came. “Now if you would follow me.” He said without looking back.

The four of them shared a look before they trailed on reluctantly. After a moment, Isabelle ran a little to catch up with the Seelie and Magnus followed her with his gaze, giving her a warning look. “Meliorn…” She began, her voice warm, ignoring Magnus. “I’m sorry for whatever’s happened to you.”

Meliorn did not respond immediately. He looked as though he was choosing his words carefully. “Our relationship is over Isabelle. Do not talk to me as if we are intimate anymore.”

“But Meliorn…” Isabelle pushed but Meliorn turned his head, ignoring her completely.

Isabelle dropped back dejectedly and fell in beside Clary who frowned at the back of Meliorn. “I thought when I rescued him from the Silent Brothers we were Ok...” Isabelle muttered quietly. 

“Maybe he knows where Simon is?” Clary said and hearing her words, Magnus went up to Meliorn.

“If you tell us where our friend is I’ll start saying your name right.” Magnus joked.

“I do not care what you call me warlock.” Meliorn said without emotion.

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “Well then could you tell us where Sheldon is?”

“Simon.” Isabelle chimed in quickly, her expression the odd mix of frustration and happiness again at the mention of the newly turned vampire. 

“Simon.” Magnus corrected his head turning from Meliorn to Isabelle. “Which brings us back to the subject. What is going on with you and him?”

Clary gave Magnus a warning look, Jace rolled his eyes and Isabelle’s face paled and she said nothing.

That was when Meliorn stopped in the middle of the tunnel, the torchlight striking beautifully on his defined face. He finally showed some emotion and his lips curled into a cruel smile. “You mean she has not told you?”

Magnus looked at him quizzically. “Told us what?”

“This generation’s Lightwood’s do have a thing for Downworlders don’t they?” Meliorn said.

“It even occurs in every dimension.” Meliorn continued, his eyes moved to Jace and Clary. “You two have seen this… no?” 

Magnus, his eyes daring to hope, looked at Jace and Clary but they said nothing.

When he spoke next, Meliorn’s voice was very calm. It was like he was a school teacher explaining the ways of the world to a class of eager students. “Two Shadowhunters, a warlock and a vampire… What will your precious Clave have to say about that?”

Clary looked to Isabelle, concern etched on her face. The Meliorn that Isabelle had known was entirely gone. Magnus and Isabelle both looked back at Meliorn in shock, processing his words. It was a long pause before Isabelle spoke, her voice breaking. “What did the Seelie Queen do to you?”

 

-

 

Simon came through the portal and found himself in front of a large stone wall. He appeared to be deep underground and he looked around himself wondering where the others were.

But then as if by magic, the wall in front of him swung open and he saw inside a stone room with walls covered in flowers. He stepped inside warily, thinking Clary, Magnus, Jace and Isabelle may be inside but they were the last thing he saw.

“Oh for the love of G-“ Simon started to say in frustration but he choked on the word God. 

Inside the room Camille was sitting in a red, velvet chair opposite an uncomfortable looking Alec. She smirked in glee. “You’ve got to learn my little caramel, God can’t help you anymore.”

Simon glared at her. “Noted.” He said sarcastically.

“Now the Seelie’s protective magic scrambled up Magnus’ spell and it sent you here,” Camille began conversationally, “Which is quite fortunate actually because I need something from you.”

Simon, his nerves getting the best of him, tried to make a joke. “If it’s how to get some good old-fashioned, vampire-favourite virgin blood to drink, I can’t help you there.”

Simon then thought of Magnus’ ‘virgin shadowhunter energy’ comment. “Although I’m sure Alec could help you.” He joked.

Alec looked like he was trying to hold in a smile. “That ship sailed a looooong time ago pal.” He replied smugly. “And if I understand what you’re implying, than my other self’s situation in this dimension is even worse than I thought. Although how he resists Magnus I’ll never know.”

Camille’s smirk had not left her face. “Shush darling.” She hushed softly to Alec, her eyes never leaving Simon’s face. “It’s not virgin blood I need but yours.” She said to him.

Simon looked surprised and then annoyed. “Why on earth would I give you my blood?”

“To prove to the Clave that you asked me to turn you into a vampire. The Clave will have reason to prosecute me if you don’t.”

“Maybe I want them to prosecute you.” Simon replied harshly.

“If you do you can leave with Alec here.” Camille said and glanced at Alec.

“What?” Alec replied in astonishment. “You’re going to just let me go? What about keeping me around for 60 years?”

“I’ve changed my mind. Letting you go maybe even…” Camille seemed to laugh at her own private joke. “more fun than if I kept you here.”

Alec scoffed. “Not going to hear any complaint from me.” He muttered.

Camille turned her head back to Simon. “Besides. This is a win-win situation. You know if you’re the one who brings Alec back, Isabelle will surely be pleased with you.”

Simon shifted uncomfortably. “What are you talking about?” He asked, his voice clearly indicating he knew exactly what she was talking about.

“Forget the red-head.” Camille told him bluntly. “The Lightwood girl wants you.”

Simon sputtered at that. “I’m pretty sure you’re wrong about that.” 

Alec piped up then. “She’s really not.” He replied eagerly. “When you guys met at that convention, my sister would not shut up about you for weeks until I finally I had to be the one to ask you out for her.” He smiled slightly. “Don’t know what was so hard about it to be honest. Asking guys out is easy.” 

Simon stared at Alec uncomfortably, the difference between the Alec’s suddenly jarring to him. “That’s in your dimension.” He retorted. Simon turned back to Camille. “And besides, there’s got to be a catch to this.” 

Camille cocked her head. “No catch. And are you sure you want to let the opportunity to be with Isabelle slide?”

Simon said nothing.

Camille looked down at her nails, barely paying attention to him. “So do we have a deal?” She asked.

Simon swallowed nervously but then he nodded. “Fine. What do I have to do?”

Camille stood up from the chair and from a table produced a piece of paper and a knife. “Sign on the dotted line.” 

Camille then seemed to think of something because she chuckled lightly in amusement. “Just like signing a marriage license.” And she turned her head purposefully towards Alec who looked bewildered. Simon looked on obliviously as well.

“What?” Alec said in confusion.

 

-

 

Isabelle and Magnus hadn’t said a word following Meliorn’s speech; their thoughts racing about Simon and Alec, so it was a pretty silent journey to find Alec. In fact, just as they came down a corridor they saw Simon and the alternate Alec walking towards them.

“Simon!” Clary called out and ran towards him and she gave him a hug.

Simon looked uncomfortable in the hug and let go of her quickly, his eyes on Isabelle. Isabelle and Jace were looking at Alec relieved.

Magnus also looked at Alec. “Are you alright?” He asked. “Who did Hodge take you to?”

Alec smiled. “Some woman called Camille.” Magnus paled at the name and stared stiffly back at him but Alec didn’t seem to notice. “Hanging with vampires… not as cool as the movies make it out to be.” He joked.

“How did you get away?” Isabelle asked.

Alec gave a knowing look at Simon. “It was all Simon.”

They all looked at Simon who looked back anxiously. 

“What did you do?” Jace asked incredulously.

Simon stared at the ground. “Oh nothing important.” And Alec then raised his eyebrows at Simon as if to say “Really?”

Simon continued looking at the ground as Isabelle appraised him with an impressed expression on her face and Clary smiled, her head shaking slightly. At this point she just wanted to push them together. 

They were almost as bad as Magnus and Alec.

Magnus appeared to have recovered from the mention of Camille but Clary could see through his façade. He smiled too widely, trying to cover it up. “Well anyways… it’s good that you’re Ok. Maybe finally we can send you back to your dimension and put everything back the way it’s supposed to be.”

“Agreed.” Alec said. 

“Magnus if you’d be so kind?” Jace said, raising his arm to indicate Magnus should make a portal.

Magnus smiled at him and then turned and made a purple portal and one by one they stepped inside.

Simon, however, stayed back for a moment before he went in. He clenched his fist as a trickle of blood from where he’d cut himself for Camille, trailed down his arm.

He stepped through the portal.

 

-

 

They arrived back at the top of the stairs in the Ops Center and Alec was talking to Clary after they came out. “How hard can a spell-book be to find really?”

Clary shook her head. “If the mortal cup is any indication, it could be a while.”

Alec looked puzzled by her words but before he could say anything else, a voice from the other side of the room interrupted them.

“Oh great! You got Alec back.”

It was Lydia and she came up to them and Alec, turning his glance away from Clary, stood rigidly in place when his eyes landed on her. He said nothing but his mouth was wide open as Isabelle, Jace and Magnus came up behind them.

Lydia looked at him, her eyebrows crinkled in confusion. “Um… Alec?”

“We’re getting married!” He suddenly blurted out loudly and everyone jumped.

“Um… what?” Jace asked him.

“I’m marrying Lydia.” Alec said simply as though Jace was stupid for not knowing this obvious fact.

“I’m pretty sure you don’t want to marry Lydia.” Jace pointed out.

Alec blinked at him. “What are you talking about?” He said, genuinely confused. “It’s a great idea!” He cried. “You said the other me is getting married to save his family right? Well I agree. I should definitely get married. And to Lydia too.”

Magnus spoke up then, his voice worried. “Yes… but didn’t we also establish that it isn’t a good enough reason to get married? Alec’s thinking about family, tradition and honour but what about… love?” 

Magnus said the final word slowly, his eyes filling with emotion but Alec spoke like he hadn’t heard him at all. Instead, he grabbed Lydia’s hands excitedly and Lydia looked on in surprise as Magnus frowned. “Lydia… don’t you think it’s a good idea?” Alec asked.

Lydia looked into his eyes awkwardly. “Um… I –“

But before she could finish her sentence Alec let go of her hands and smiled when he saw his mother walk into the room. Magnus, on the other hand, began to look more and more upset,

“Mom! Are the wedding preparations all finished yet?” Alec exclaimed and rushed over to her and Maryse eyed him in surprise. 

The others watched in disbelief as they talked together; Maryse’s smile getting larger and larger by the second as they looked on, eventually all their eyes landed on Magnus.

“Um… what just happened?” He whispered, his voice breaking in hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I graduated university then I started a new job and then I got sick no kidding like five times so here it is finally. This chapter is dedicated to all the people who are still here reading my ludicrous story after 16 chapters! Thanks for everything! Alt Lydia would tutor you to your heart's content.


	17. Saddest Bachelor Party Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weddings may or may not happen.

It was dark outside when Magnus tore his eyes away from his phone and dropped it harshly on the table next to him. Clary had texted him, claiming she’d only just escaped what was apparently the “saddest bachelor party ever.” Izzy and Simon had been ignoring each other all night and the tension between Jace and Clary had been just as thick. The alternate Alec had also been still ridiculously and strangely happy about the wedding, something that just made Magnus feel even more miserable, hence leading him to sit alone in his apartment with a strong drink next to him.

He just wished he could talk to Alec, the real one and his fingers itched to pick up his phone and call him but of course he couldn’t. He was trapped in the other dimension. He’d also been drinking. Calling and drinking never was a good combination.

Instead, Magnus put his head in his hands, thoughts of his failure so far to come up with a way to rescue Alec tearing at him. “This is what you get for letting Shadowhunters back into your life, Magnus.” He muttered to himself angrily, lifting his head and taking a large swig of his drink. “And for accepting jobs from Seelies that don’t explain the full story.” He tapped his fingers against the glass and thought deeply. He was immortal, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He shouldn’t feel like this. Beaten, defeated, lost, heartbroken. His thoughts went to the last time he felt anywhere close to this, before he’d closed off his heart. His mind went to Camille.

“If you’re going to bring up memories of Camille, you’re going to need more alcohol than that my friend.”

Magnus looked up from where he’d been contemplating the bottom of his glass to see Ragnor walking from behind him and dropping into the chair opposite.

“You’re… you’re here?” Magnus asked in disbelief, his heart beating fast.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily, old friend.” Ragnor replied warmly.

Magnus smiled widely. Either in his wallowing he’d accidentally conjured a vision of Ragnor with magic to make himself feel better or somehow Ragnor was actually here. He really didn’t care at this point. He needed someone to vent to.

“I loved her, Ragnor. Really loved her.” 

Ragnor looked at him closely. “And now love scares you.” It wasn’t a question. “You had one misstep and you thought this new love was over.” He continued.

Magnus looked at him confused until Ragnor kept talking. “The engagement, Magnus, because of how you’ve been hurt before you’re not willing to risk anything for this boy, to do what’s necessary.”

“I’m immortal.” Magnus pointed out, and poured another drink. He looked down at the glass of alcohol and smirked. “It doesn’t even matter. I can drink and party without the anchor of love around my feet. I got over Camille. I will get over Alec. What’s another hundred years without love?”

Ragnor’s eyes looked deep into his own, not continuing until Magnus looked up from the glass. “Magnus. You know things with Alec are different.”

“Do I?” Magnus snapped, frustrated. “Really I only just met him and I –“

At that moment Chairman Meow made a noise from the other side of the room near the door to his bedroom causing both the warlocks to look over. Magnus’ eyes warmed at the sight of the cat. 

Ragnor flicked his eyes to the cat and then back at Magnus pointedly. “Of course you know it’s different. That cat came from a different dimension. A dimension where Alec was quite thoroughly interested in being with you. A love so strong it crosses dimensions…” Ragnor stopped speaking, as though speechless with how impressive it was. “It’s rare, Magnus and you know it.”

Magnus contemplated the words and he swallowed loudly. Ragnor looked like he was about to plead with Magnus. “I know you just met him and I know these feelings scare you. But you’re Magnus Bane. You fall fast and hard every time and when love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it.”

Magnus began to stare off into the distance, a million thoughts running through his head until suddenly he smiled. Ragnor was right. Alec was worth fighting for.  
But then his smile faltered. How could he possibly find the book of the white?

“I think the answer is closer than you think.” Ragnor said as though reading his thoughts.

Magnus looked at him confused until Ragnor tilted his head back over at Chairman Meow again. Magnus stood up this time and went over to the cat. The Chairman was clawing at something between his paws. Magnus saw it was the bookmark, the one he’d found in Ragnor’s hand as he’d died. Magnus lent down and scooped up the cat and took the bookmark in the other. Magnus put his head on top of the Chairman’s, affectionately and scratched behind his ears. “Aren’t you a surprisingly good addition to the family? Who’s a good cat?” Chairman Meow purred and Magnus smiled. But then he lifted his head slightly in shock. Where had this love for cats come from? 

Maybe he was just meant to own a cat?

Finishing that thought, Magnus turned his attention to the bookmark. Was this really the key to finding the book?

Magnus turned around to ask Ragnor exactly that but he found the chair where he had sat suddenly empty and Magnus’ shoulders slumped. He must just have been a conjured vision. He felt sad but also emboldened. Magnus had lost himself for a minute there. But now the High Warlock of Brooklyn was back and he was on a mission.

Magnus put Chairman Meow on the ground and the cat immediately circled and nudged up against his legs as Magnus looked again at the bookmark with concentration, summoning his magic from inside him and causing his cat eyes to flicker. His hands glowed blue and after a few seconds, his tracking spell became active and Magnus saw a flash of the current owner of the book and his eyes widened in surprise. 

Catarina Fell.

 

-

 

Izzy put the final pin into Lydia’s hair. The blonde curls were done in an elaborate up-do that made her look beautiful.

“Am I doing the right thing, Izzy?” Lydia asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Izzy gave her a long look. “I don’t even know anymore.” She replied darkly.

Lydia looked down at her hands, she was already in the wedding dress and smiled sadly. “Could have used Magnus’ help...” She said.

“You know why he couldn’t.” Izzy replied and stepped away from Lydia, hiding her face.

Lydia looked like she was about to reply before there was a knock on the door. Maryse poked her head through, her eyes lighting up when she saw Lydia.

“Oh Lydia, you look beautiful.”

Lydia smiled. “Thank you Maryse.”

“We’re ready for you.” Maryse said and with another smile, left the room.

Lydia took a deep breath, looked once more in the mirror and seemed to steel herself, her lips going into a hard line before she stood up from the bench in front of the dresser.

“Guess it’s time.”

Izzy didn’t say a word and picked up the bouquet for Lydia and handed it to her. She then picked up the gold cushion with the ceremonial bracelet and stele on. They then left the room, Lydia following behind. They waited outside until they heard the Silent Brother call for silence, signalling the start of the ceremony.

Izzy shook her head to clear it and held her head high as she walked through the doors. She kept her eyes off of most of the people but Clary was there, smiling encouragingly. Izzy’s eyes then drifted to Simon and she felt her stomach plummet, her smile dropping. Simon’s own smile faltered too as Izzy turned her head away, acting as though the exchange hadn’t occurred and continued up the aisle.

That was when she finally looked at Alec, the alternative Alec standing at the top of the altar with Jace. Jace looked slightly uncomfortable but he was hiding it well, Izzy only able to see it because she knew him so well.

Alec was smiling brightly, his hazel eyes on her.

Izzy barely looked at him and took her place at the side. Lydia then came through the doors and Izzy heard the low murmurs of appreciation. Lydia did look amazing in her wedding dress and she was going to become Alec’s wife.

Because that was what Alec wanted… the real one…. 

Right? 

Izzy couldn’t breathe. The ceremony was going so fast and suddenly Lydia was picking up the stele from the cushion she was holding and Izzy looked up, panic in her eyes. 

Lydia was about to put the wedding rune on her brother. Who was actually in another dimension right now. Whose alternate version had said this was what her brother had wanted. Who was doing this for them; herself, Max and Jace.

Giving up his chance for love to save what… their reputation? Izzy suddenly knew she had to stop this wedding. Izzy would gladly live in ruin if it meant that Alec got to be happy.

Would he be happy with Magnus?

And as if on cue, there was a bang that stopped Lydia’s hand. Everyone looked to the door of the chapel and Magnus, looking magnificent with a pink streak in his hair walked in.

Finally, Izzy could breathe again. She let out a sigh of relief.

 

-

 

“I’ve never seen you this determined.” Catarina said 30 minutes earlier, walking Magnus to her desk at the hospital. She wasn’t blue at the moment, a glamour covering her natural state and making her appear with dark skin.

Magnus smiled and shook his head slightly. “Let’s just say I’ve had an epiphany.”

Catarina stopped behind the desk, her hand stilling. “Sentences like that coming from you usually result in Ragnor and I being left to clean up your mess; the mess you leave behind and the mess you become because of it.” She began moving again, her eyes slightly sparkling with moisture. “But I guess it’s just us now.”

Magnus put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. “You and I will talk, Catarina. About Ragnor… about everything. We will mourn our friend. But there is something I have to do first.”

Catarina found what she was looking for and pulled the book of the white out from one of the drawers. She sniffed and held the book out to her old friend. “This is why I love you, Magnus. You always seem to find the light in the darkness. I… I hope you can bring the Shadowhunter back. And I want to meet him. You realise Ragnor would never have let you live it down that you’ve fallen for a Shadowhunter.”

Magnus took the book, smiling affectionately at her. “He’s not just some Shadowhunter, Catarina.”

Catarina finally laughed, shaking her head. “Then don’t you have a wedding to crash? Oh and bring me back some cake.”

Magnus laughed too. “I’ll bring you back whatever the bride decided to wear that was ‘something blue’ It will go with your natural complexion.” He joked.

Catarina glared at him. “You’re lucky I’m feeling especially affectionate because of Ragnor’s death or I would throw something at you for that.” 

“You’re always affectionate.” Magnus refuted.

Catarina waved her hand dismissively at him. “Goodbye Magnus.” She said harshly. “Take care and see you soon.” She ended with, her tone slightly warmer.

Magnus nodded at her once and then left the hospital in direction of the Institute. Using a bit of magic he, put streaks of pink in his hair.

What? He was stopping the wedding of the man he loved.

Definitely required a bit of dressing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is almost finished and there is emotional stuff coming up. Stay tuned :)


	18. Everything Kind Of Went In Slow Motion

Alec sat next to Max’s bedside, his little brother’s eyes closed and tiny body unmoving. He was alive for now but the doctors said it was unlikely he would survive the night.

It was pretty much tearing Alec apart.

There was a polite knock on the door and Magnus poked his head through. “Hey.” Came his voice from behind Alec, a bit rough from exhaustion.

Alec barely looked up, his own wrecked eyes flitting distractedly from Max’s face to the warlocks ashen one.

When there was no response, Magnus stepped forward awkwardly, sitting down beside Alec and uncomfortably wringing his hands together. “Do… you want a coffee or something?” He asked eventually.

Alec’s thoughts went lamely to the conversation he’d had with the alternate Jace about coffee. Even a coffee as packed with sugar as his alternate self took couldn’t possibly make him feel any better right now.

“No.” Alec then turned his whole body to Magnus, his eyes serious. “I want you to heal my brother.”

Magnus looked like he almost fell off his seat. “You know I can’t…” He said when he recovered

“Yes, you can. I’ve seen it. You healed Luke and –“

Alec stopped talking and swallowed, clenching his fist. “We… we healed Luke. Together.”

“Alec…” Magnus began but then Alec almost hit him in his excitement, an idea coming into his head.

“Take my hand.” He said loudly, holding it out to the other man, his once dark eyes with exhaustion now fired up with determination.

Magnus looked warily from the Shadowhunters hand back to his face. “But the spell…”

“You need magic right?” Alec began to explain. “Me. I’m magic. With this… portal inside me. Aren’t I… you know the portal now? Wouldn’t that make me a magical object?”

Magnus looked like he was contemplating the idea. “I suppose…”

“And last time,” Alec continued. “Magnus and I healed Luke together. He needed my strength. I’ve got super… Shadowhunter strength or something.”

Magnus gave him a patronizing look. “Sounds like he was flirting with you and just wanted an excuse to hold your hand and less like actual magic.” He explained flatly.

Alec tried not to blush but he couldn’t help it. He ducked his head, smiling slightly. “Well I guess his flirting worked.” He said quietly and then Alec held his hand out again, this time even more surely.

Magnus looked at Alec’s hand again. “What if this is a complete disaster?” He asked.

“We’ll never know if we don’t try.” Alec replied resolutely.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment before Magnus sighed, “Here goes everything.” He said and without another word, gripped firmly onto Alec’s hand.

Everything went black.

 

-

 

Alec opened his eyes, the darkness fading into streaming light. He could barely breathe and everything was blurry in front of his eyes. Then they focused and he saw where he was.

His heart jumped into his throat when he saw he was at his own wedding and Magnus was standing at the end of the aisle, intense eyes staring directly into his.

He was back in his own dimension!

“You going to be ok buddy?” He heard someone – Jace – say from behind him.

Alec didn’t take his eyes off of Magnus. He couldn’t believe it. He was here, he was back and Magnus was at his wedding, stopping him from marrying Lydia.  
Alec still couldn’t breathe, his heart ached and he knew it was because of what he had come to realise.

He had feelings for Magnus. Loved him even. It was far too soon but he didn’t care.

Being trapped in another dimension will do that to you.

“Alec?” Another voice said and this time Alec turned his head to look at Lydia. He started when he saw her in her wedding dress. 

“I can’t breathe.” He managed to get out. He had so much to say in this moment but that seemed like a good start.

Lydia looked confused but Alec had to keep speaking to get it all out. He didn’t know how long he would have before he was taken back to the other dimension.

“I can’t do this.” The words tumbled out of his mouth. He had to stop this wedding. This terrible, terrible idea that never should have gone ahead. What had he, and for that matter, his alternate self been thinking? 

He knew what he had to say. “I thought we were doing the right thing but… this isn’t it.”

Lydia looked strongly back into his eyes. “You don’t have to explain.”

“Lydia I’m sorry.”

“Hey, you deserve to be happy.” Lydia replied happily. “In more dimensions than one.” She said, a little cheekily.

At that, Alec smiled at her. Lydia was actually incredible.

She deserved to find someone after this.

Taking a staggering breath, Alec turned away from Lydia and his eyes went back to Magnus and everything kind of went in slow motion as he stared at the man he loved. And when he walked down the aisle a moment later, he was sure. He’d chosen right. No matter what happened with this portal or Max, or the alternate versions of themselves, he knew what he was about to do was the right thing.

“Magnus,” He began when he stood in front of him. “It’s me.”

Alec saw the shock of what he’d said flick in Magnus’ eyes but a second later, as if he couldn’t help himself, Alec was pulling Magnus in by the lapels for a kiss.  
The kiss surprised Magnus but after the initial shock, Alec felt him kissing back just as passionately. Alec melted into Magnus, feeling waves of emotion pass through him as he kissed him. Alec didn’t know how long for; maybe seconds, minutes, hours they kissed until he was pulling back and he didn’t know if Magnus meant to do it or if it was unconscious but the warlock chased his lips when they parted and Alec’s heart swelled with happiness at that. So much so that he went in for another round.

When they parted again, Magnus looked incredibly happy but confused. “How…?”

“Use the spellbook, Magnus.” Alec replied with no preamble. “I know you have it. I trust you.” He said confidently, his eyes never leaving Magnus’. “As soon as I let go of you I’m going to be transported back and you have to do the spell.”

Magnus looked like he wanted to respond but just nodded.

“Magnus,” Alec began to say softly, eyes flicking down to Magnus’ lips. This was it. This was his moment to tell Magnus what he’d been bottling up ever since Magnus had told him he’d unlocked something in him.

“I –“ But then Alec felt everything go black again and he found himself back in the hospital room and Alec’s hands were in front of him, holding onto nothing. 

Alternate Magnus was right next to him, staring at him concerned, his hand jutting out into the air as if he wanted t touch him but was afraid.

“Alec! What happened!” He exclaimed when he saw Alec was back to himself.

Alec shook himself awake, trying to focus back on the present even though his mind was buzzing with what has just happened. 

“I got transported back to the other dimension. I somehow portaled myself.” Alec said, eyes on the ground, trying to piece it all together.

Magnus looked at him in wonder. “Incredible.”

“Yeah we were at my –“ But Alec stopped speaking because he’d looked up at that moment at Magnus face.

Magnus shifted uncomfortably under Alec’s gaze. “What?” He asked.

“Your… eyes.” Alec breathed, mesmerized.

Magnus crinkled his brow in confusion and turned to pick up the hand mirror on one of the tables in the hospital room. He almost dropped it when he saw his eyes.

“My.... warlock mark!” He said when he saw his cat eyes peering back at him. “But that would mean -”

Instead of saying any more Magnus, his eyes returning to normal, flicked his wrist and gasped when a small fireball of blue magic whisped about his hand.

“It worked!” He cried and looked at Alec who was watching him.

Alec looked relieved. “Ok good. Now please heal my brother and then do the spell to send me back. Magnus is there waiting to do the spell.”

Magnus let the fireball fade away and nodded, coming closer to him. Alec moved away so Magnus could get close to Max, touching the boys hand and waving the other in the air.

He scrunched up his eyes and poured his strength into Max. When he was done he slumped back into the chair as Alec came up beside him, watching anxiously to see if Max would wake up.

And it didn’t seem like he would for a second but then Max’s eyes fluttered and he woke up, and flicked his eyes to his brother.

“Alec…” Max said his voice hoarse. 

“Hey buddy, how are you doing?” Alec replied, his voice thick with held back tears. 

Max stared at him. “I followed you.”

“I know, Max.” Alec replied, putting a hand on his brothers, the magic of the portal now no longer a concern as the magic was inside Magnus. Alec felt immense relief at being able to hold him again. 

“I saw two of you.” Max continued, his voice laced in confusion. “In that forest. Why were there two of you?”

Alec looked puzzled by that. His mind raced as to what that could mean until it hit him. In the Seelie glade, you saw a vision of who you loved most.

“It means you love me, Max.” Alec choked out, the implication of that washing over him.

Max rolled his eyes. “Well…Duh.”

Alec laughed, the familiarity of the gesture comforting him as he pulled Max up to hug him. Max put his tiny arms around Alec’s neck.

When Alec pulled back he sighed. “You can’t tell anyone else this ok? But you were right. I’m from another dimension. Magnus here is going to send me back and bring back your real brother. Do you think you can keep this a secret?” Alec asked seriously.

Max contemplated his words before nodding and Alec smiled. He turned his head towards Magnus. “It’s time to do the spell.”

Magnus clicked his fingers and the book of the white plopped into his hands and he smiled wide. “Ah... it’s good to have my magic back.” 

Alec ducked his head, suddenly embarrassed as he was about to leave. “Thank you. For Max and I’ll uh… miss you in a way.”

Magnus’ eyes were warm as he looked back at Alec. He was about to say more when a bespectacled Lydia crashed through the open the door.

“Oh my God, Max!” Lydia said and rushed inside. She almost tripped on one of the machines that had been monitoring Max as she came towards his bed.

“Are you Ok? What happened?” She asked, breathlessly.

“He’ll be fine now Lydia.” Alec replied. “We just had a big scare there.”

Lydia still looked chaotic and like she was going to burst into tears. “This is my fault. I turned my back for a second and then he was gone!”

Alec came close to Lydia, holding a hand up to silence her. “You did nothing wrong.”

Lydia shook her head. “No! This like what happened to my husband John. I should have stopped him, being a soldier. I should have known it was too dangerous.” 

Lydia looked down at the ground, her glasses slipping down her nose in her sadness. 

Alec looked at her forlornly. It seems both Lydia’s were fated to lose the one they loved. He felt bad for her.

He then realized how he could repay her for everything and tie up another loose end in the process.

“You know once Max if feeling better, you can start on his tutoring again." Alec said, trying to sound casual. He pointed a finger at her. “Hey you could do some stuff on computer science. You know my sister’s work, Morgenstern Internet Company? Ask for Raj.” Alec smirked. “I’m positive it would be good for both of you.”

Lydia looked dumbfounded but nodded, appearing slightly happier. “Um… ok?”

Satisfied, Alec turned back to Magnus. “Now Magnus, I think it’s about time to go don’t you think.”

Magnus understood what he meant and waved his fingers and both Max and Lydia froze in place. When they came to, they wouldn’t know any time had passed. Magnus opened the spellbook to the right page and looked back up at Alec once more.

“Goodbye Alec. I’ve certainly learned a lot from you.”

“Call the other me Alexander when you bring him back.” Alec replied with a smirk. “It’ll work wonders. Trust me.”

Magnus smiled in return and began to speak the incantation that was written on the page.

Alec heard a loud gush of sound and a ring of magic in the air.


End file.
